Take it or Leave it (Elijah Mikaelson)
by DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: Tina Gilbert, Twin of Elena. They don't look alike at all, but they have similar traits and are closer than most. When Tina meets Elijah, everything changes. Problems rise as Tina finds out that she has problems with her heart. Can Elijah save her? Starts S02x07 "You're the light to my darkness"
1. Chapter 1- Masquerade

Chapter 1- Masquerade

TINA GILBERT'S LOOKS: Emily Rudd

"Easy!" Jeremy exclaimed as we opened the front door, helping Jenna stumble through the house.

I smiled and supported aunt Jenna as she leaned against my side.

"I'm Fine" Jenna said, looking at all of us as we fussed over her.

"The doctor said that you have to take it easy" Elena, my twin and I said at the same time. It freaks people out when we do this, though we can't help it.

"You don't wanna rip your stitches off and die, alright." Jeremy fussed, closing the door behind us.

Jenna looks at us disbelievingly. "Yeah right. The only thing I'm going to die from is embarrassment."

"No..." Matt trails off.

Jenna looks at us like we were crazy. "I-walked-into-a-knife" She tells us. "How does somebody do that?"

I chuckled "Well, look on the bright side, you'll be babied by us and won't have to go to work." I told her with a smirk.

"It was just an accident." Elena says, not after sharing a look with Jer and I.

"It happens" Jer said, trying to cheer Jenna up.

"Yeah" Matt continues "I've done it like 20 times at the Grill."

I raised an eyebrow at Matt and gave him a look that said 'You-have-done-way-more-and-you-know-it' making him chuckle.

Jenna chokes out a laugh, wincing in pain as she did so. "Yeah... I'm being nice" Matt admitted.

Rolling my eyes at Matt, I help Jenna lie down on the couch, telling her to stay with my best stern look, which made her laugh a bit.

Lena, Jer and I walked into the kitchen.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jer asks with his pokerface on.

"Make lunch" Lena said simple, making me roll my eyes. Seriously?

"About Katherine, Lena" I informed her, my Grey orbs darkening at the use of Katherine's name.

"We're not going to do anything" Lena said simply, making my eyes narrow.

"She tried to kill Jenna, we can't let her get away with that!" Jer whisper shouted to Lena and I.

"Yes we can" Lena paused "If we want to keep her safe, then we can" She told us while getting food from the bags.

"And what if she tries something else?" I asked her, wincing at the thought of Jenna getting hurt again.

"She won't! Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. Well, I'm doing it now, Me and Stefan are over. She wins. The End." Her eyes slightly glazing at the thought of Stefan.

Jer glares. "Your being naive and you know it."

"Where are you going?" Lena and I say as Jer picks up a jacket.

"Out. I'll be back" He shouts out the last part to Jenna and Matt before walking out the door.

"Oh my god" I say, realization crossing over my face.

Lena scrunches up her eyebrows. "What?"

"I just realized that if you split Therapist into two words, you get The Rapist" I said in horror.

Lena bursts out laughing at my randomness. "You are insane, Twin" She told me, grinning slightly.

I smile as she said Twin. We started calling each other twin in 6th grade, when we thought that it would be cool. "You only, just now, noticed?" I said, mock-sadness whipping across my face. "And here I thought you knew me better, twin" I scolded her, while she just grinned.

I walked up to my room as Lena said bye to Matt and decided to have a nap. I had hardly gotten sleep with everything that's been going on.

After what had been going on, to be honest, all I wanted was a good night's sleep. But no... I had to get the one dream that would haunt me forever.

_"T-Tina! L-Let's d-dance!" Lena slurred, as our parents got the car ready. It was our first high school party, and Elena had gotten drunk. We had called our parents to pick us up, so here we are. I slapped Elena on the back of her head- not hard though._

_"Ow! Why- Why would you do t-that?" She slurred._

_I laughed. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked grinning, and waving 2 fingers around frantically._

_"U-ugh s-sixteewenty"_

_I burst out got in the car, luckily mom and dad had brought coffee to sober Elena up._

_Just as we were crossing whickery bridge, the road got foggy and we saw a man standing in the middle of the road casually. [AN: Its not Damon] Dad swerved to avoid him, but it was too late, our car flew off the bridge._

_I held Lena's hand tightly as we plunged underwater, looking into her chocolate brown orbs while she looked into my grey ones. This is how we say goodbye to eachother. We mouthed 'I love you' to eachother, before we were plunged into darkness._

I woke up to Lena shaking me, telling me dinner was ready and that she bought Pizza. I had to thank her for that later. I didn't want to see the rest of my awful dream. I've lived through it too many times.

I walked down to see Jenna and Lena on the couch, Lena putting pizza on plates.

"Wheres Jeremy, is he hungry?" I heard Lena ask as I sat down next to them. They both gave me a smile and Lena handed me Pizza, which I immediately dug into.

"He already left for the Lockwood party" Jenna told us, making me look up from my pizza, startled.

"He-went to that?!" Both me and Lena said at the same time.

Jenna nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, Im glad. He needs to have more fun. Loose some of that Emo thing." Jenna said, making me snort unattractively when she said Jeremy was Emo. That is so his new nickname.

"I'm going to get some napkins." Elena said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. I told Jenna I needed to talk to her, before getting up and following.

"What's going on?" Lena asked Ric as he looked at us.

"What do you mean?" Ric said, but something flashed in his eyes. LIAR ALERT LIAR ALERT.

"We haven't heard from anyone all day, it's like everyone's been avoiding us and now Jeremy supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that." She told him, straight to the point. Haha go Lena.

"I don't know what to tell you" Ric said, looking back and forth in between us.

His phone buzzed and before Lena could get it, he snatched it and stuffed it in his pocket. I scowled at him. Really? That's _so_ not secretive at all.

I interrupted them "So, you'll be okay if we both just head out, and try meet up with everyone." I said, raising an eyebrow, beginning to walk with Lena right behind me.

"Wait, Wait, Wait." Ric said, grabbing our arms.

"What are you hiding Ric?" Elena and I asked at the same time, our poker faces on.

He paused, not meeting our eyes. "Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you both. Just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party."

I raised my eyebrows in shock, while Lena scrunched hers up. "So Stefan's at the party too?" Lena asked, slight hurt in her eyes. "He would never- go to the party for himself, he would for us"

"Just-" He sighed, his eyes pleading. "Let this one go. Okay?"

I stared at him a moment, before sighing. "Sure Ric. Actually, Lena and I are going to have girl talk. Interrupt us, and I will tell Jenna you ate all the chocolate" I told him, grabbing Lena's arm, and walking up to our room.

I opened the door, and closed it, making sure nobody would hear by putting music on.

I turned to Lena, who was watching me. "We are sneaking out, and going to find Jeremy" I told her, not taking no for an answer.

She nodded, making me smile. I knew she would always be by my side. Best twin ever.

"Lets go" I said happily, grabbing the rope ladder I usually use to sneak out with.

Shit just got real.

We watched for a while, before we finally spotted Jeremy. As he was walking past, Lena reached out and grabbed him.

He spun around, looking at us in shock.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On." We both demanded.

Suddenly, pain erupted in my back, and I yelped out. It felt like someone had shot me. I could feel my back getting wet with blood. I turned my head, to see Lena in the same situation, though she was looking at me worried with slight confusion. I heard Jer call our names.

I screamed out in pain, as another appeared in our arms. I faintly heard Jer and Bon talking, and looked up in time to see him run off. Another cut appeared on our hands. "Bon" I mumbled in pain just as Lena said "Tina, Bon it hurts"

Bonnie looked at us worriedly, taking both our hands. "I know. I can take some of the pain away okay? Only some." she told us both.

She started chanting in latin, and I felt some of the pain go away. It was still there though, and it was terrible. Jer appeared agin. "You were right" He told Bon. "Katherine had a witch link Tina, Elena and her together."

"where are you going?" Jer asked Bon as she was about to run off.

"There's another witch here! I gotta get inside!"

Jer took his ring off, holding it out to us. "Take it"

"No Jer, You need it more than we do"

Then suddenly, the pain was gone. I held Lena's hand tightly as Bonnie ran back up to us.

"The spell is broken. Your going to be fine" She whispered soothingly to us.

Five minutes later, Lena was standing on the hill next to the lake while I was sitting next to the water, staring at my hand as it healed. I spotted Stefan rushing over and smiled at him, gesturing to Lena. He nodded at me, giving a thankful smile. They talked for a bit -No. Pfft, I was NOT listening- before Lena dragged me off.

We were talking to Bonnie on speaker phone while walking through the carpark of the Lockwood estate when I heard something behind us. "Lena" I whispered, turning when I saw a shadow. Then I felt someone's hand covering my mouth and holding me, looking over to see Lena in the same position, I stared into her brown orbs with me Grey ones. This is our way of saying 'If-we're-going-to-die,-I-love-you'

I couldn't help but think that we get into these situations way too much.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2- Rose

Chapter 2-Rose

I groaned slightly, opening my eyes to see my head on Lena's lap. We were in a huge room, while she had her fingers combing through my hair. I looked at her in concern, as she smiled seeing me awake.

"Lena?" I asked her, my eyes still drooping slightly. "Where are we? What happened?"

I looked down to see I was still wearing converse, skinny jeans, a blue lacy tank top, and my trademark black leather jacket. The downside was that I still had dried blood from last night. Lena was still wearing jeans and her pink long sleeved shirt, with blood patches identical to mine. Gee, thanks Katherine.

I then heard voices.

_ "Hows the girls?"_ I heard a woman's voice ask.

_"Still passed out" _Replied a male voice.

_"You didn't touch her did you?" _There was a slight warning in her voice.

_"Give me some credit,"_ He paused. _"So you called him?" _Who?

_"No, I called one of his contacts. Do you know how this works?"_

Lena looked at me, gesturing to walk with her towards the voices. I followed closely behind her, holding her hand tightly.

_"Did you, or did you not, get the message to Elijah?" _Elijah? For some reason, when I thought that name, a shiver ran up my spine. What the fuck?

_"They say he got it"_

_"Wonderful"_

Elena and I peered through the doorway, and I caught sight of a woman with her brown hair in a pixie cut, with brown eyes to match. I didn't get sight of the man though.

_"And what?"_ Came the drawling voice of the male.

_"That's it Trevor, he either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."_

By now, Lena and I were in the hallway, slowly edging towards the room where the two vampires were.

_"It's not too late? We can leave them here, we don't have to go through with this."_

_"Im. Sick. Of. Running" _Came the reply of the female.

_"Oh Yeah?! Well Running, keeps us from dying!"_

_"Elijah's old school. He accepts our deal, we're free."_

Lena pulled me towards the door, hoping to get out but the woman glared at us, walking over. "You two!"

"There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, your tragically wrong, understand?" She snarled at us, mostly at Lena though.

"Who's Elijah?" I asked, butting in.

She gave us both a smirk "He's your worst nightmare."

But for some reason, I wasn't scared.

Rose then went into a room, and Elena and I followed.

"Why are we here?" She asked Rose, annoyance covering her tone.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them"

"Why won't you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's another one" Damn, this is one stubborn vamp.

"You got us, It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us." Elena and I said at the same time, with the same tone as well. She looked startled at this. Haha 1 to the Gilbert twins.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who?" Lena asked Rose, who was moving around moving stuff and putting wooden boards on the windows. "Elijah?"

Rose chuckled "Two points to the eavesdroppers"

"Who is he?" I asked, generally confused about this 'Elijah'. "Is he a vampire?" Lena finished for me.

"He is one of THE vampires. The Originals." She told us like it was obvious.

I looked at her confused, along with Lena. "What do you mean The Originals?"

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?" Huh?

I looked at her in shock. "So you know Stefan and Damon?" My twin said before I could.

"I know of them. A hundred years ago my friend tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys though." I snorted at that.

Lena stepped closer, demand in her voice "Who are the Originals?!" I gave her a look that said 'Stop-getting-yourself-almost-killed'

Rose turned to us. "Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using both of you to negotiate us out of an old mess." Why us? What the hell did we do? Piss in someones shoe when we were babies?

"But why me and Tina?" Lena asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because your the Petrova doppleganger. You're the key to breaking the curse. And as for Tina, shes Elijah's mate."

"What?" I asked confused. "How the hell is he my mate? I've never met the dude." I snorted, ignoring Lena's look, and asking "What curse?"

"The sun and the moon curse?" Lena jumped in.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You do know your history." She stated.

Elena continued like she hadn't heard her. "What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." I nodded in agreement, confused look on my face.

"No. The moonstone, is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" We both asked at the same time.

"The blood of the doppleganger. Your the doppleganger. Which means, in order to break the curse, your the one that has to die."

I stared in shock. My own sister. Was a sacrifice.

"Captivity has made them pushy eh?" Trevor's voice said from behind us.

I jumped, holding my pounding heart. "Fuck! Don't do that!" Trevor smirked at me, while Lena gave me a scolding look for my language.

"What do you wanna know dopplicious?" He asked, looking in between my twin and I.

"Who are you running from?" Lena asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"The Originals" He stated simply.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, you said that old man. What does that mean?"

He ignored my old man comment, but answered anyway. "The first family. The old world. Rose and I pissed them off... I pissed them off. Rose had my back, and for over half a millenium, They've wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Lena asked.

Rose took over. "He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova."

That got my attention. "Katherine.." Lena and I trailed off at the same time.

"Ah. The one and only. The first Petrova doppleganger."

"I helped her escape her fate" Trevor continued. "And I've- sorry, We've, been marked ever since."

"Which is why, we are not going to make the same mistake again." Rose told us, walking away with Trevor.

"It's going to be okay Lena. I love you Twin." I told her, hugging her as we walked back to the couch.

"I love you too Twin" She smiled, sitting down on the couch. I heard a crunch and looked in confusion as Lena picked a piece of paper up and unfolded it.

I read it and grinned, along with Lena.

"Stefan and Damon are coming for you both. -B"

We were getting out of there. I silently cheered Bonnie on.

After waiting five minutes, Rose and Trevor came in.

"He's here!" Trevor panicked as they heard a knock. "This was a mistake."

"Now, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose said, trying to calm him down.

"No!" He yelled. "He wants me dead Rose!"

"He wants them more!" She argued back.

"I can't do this! You give them to him, and he'll have mercy on you, but I have to get out of here" He said, pointing a finger at us.

"Hey!" Rose said, grabbing his hands "What are we?"

Trevor gave a heavy sigh, calming down. "We're family."

Right then, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the two. This was family, right there.

"Forever" He told her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Oh god. I'm gunna die. I'm gunna die. I'm gunna die.

"Are you scared?" Elena asked Rose and Trevor in amazement.

Rose disregarded her question. "Stay here and don't make a sound." She said, running to get the door.

I looked at my twin. "We're going to die, aren't we." I said.

She shook her head fiercely "No! We're going to be fine Tina. I won't let them hurt us. I love you twin"

"I love you too twin" I smiled at her.

Suddenly, the most handsome man I had ever seen before in my life appeared after Rose.

My breath hitched as I looked at him. He had short brown hair, it was an old fashioned hair style, but he still looked hot. His face was heaven, I wanted to poke it, being the weird person I am. He had dark brown eyes that looked into my soul. His aura was dangerous, but it was moral at the same time.

His eyes were on Elena, who looked extremely scared, before he vanished and appeared right in front of her. He leaned down like he was about to kiss her, but at the last minute, he moved down so his nose was at her neck. He sniffed her. Oh my god, don't eat her, I screamed in my head.

"Human," He murmured. "Impossible"

Oh god, his voice was like chocolate. It was deep, rich and beautiful.

He then turned to me, finally noticing I was there, and a look of awe appeared on his face. I felt confused by this. There was nothing I have heard of or done to get that look. And I don't believe I'm that attractive. You could tell Elena and I were twins, The same hair, apart from mine being wavy and down to my waist, and instead of brown, I had Grey eyes. We had similar facial features, though since shes the doppleganger, her face is more round and Katherine- like. We had the same figure too.

"And who are you?" He asked me, a look of possessiveness in his brown orbs.

"T-Tina Gilbert" I said, cursing myself inwardly for stuttering.

He smiled at us both "We have a long journey ahead of us, we must be going"

Elena looked at him in terror, before she took a step towards Rose and Trevor. "Please don't let him take us!" She asked them.

"On last piece of business, then we're done" He said simply.

Trevor took a deep breath as Elijah walked towards him. "I have waited so long for this day Elijah. I'm truly very sorry"

"Oh no, your apology is not necessary."

"Yes it- Yes it is" Trevor said, nodding. "You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one, Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, and that, I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked, stepping infront of Trevor.

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Elijah said, before swinging his arm and taking Trevor's head clean off. Elena and I gasped in shock while Rose sobbed in pain.

"Oh my God" I whispered to Elena. "If we're going to die, I want to tell you something. I'm so sorry. I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet yesterday morning"

"You did what?!" She asked, as Elijah gave me an amused look.

Elijah then told Rose she was free, making her sob even harder. I felt bad for her. She just lost family.

"Come" He told us, his eyes on me.

"W-what about the moonstone!" Elena yelped, standing infront of me protectively and squeezing my hand.

"What do you know about the moonstone" Elijah asked Elena.

"I-I know that you need it, and I know where it is."

"yes"

"I know where it is" She stated.

"Elena!" I hissed at her, my eyes wide with caution.

He stared at her, his eyes flashing back and forth between us. "tell me where it is"

"It doesn't work that way" Elena told him, making me facepalm.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked, before looking back at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it" Rose said.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck" He asked, ripping it off after his compulsion wouldn't work.

"Tell me where the moonstone is" He compelled her. No, no, no. Damn it Elena. You should drink vervain, not wear it for goodness sakes.

"In the tomb under neath the church ruins." No!

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." Oh great going Twin.

"Interesting" He said before we all heard a smash. Stefan and Damon to the rescue. I held back a grin and squeezed Lena's hand.

"What was that?" He asked Rose.

"I don't know"

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know!"

He grabbed me and Lena on the arms, dragging us back up the stairs.

I saw a blur pass us when we were back in the main room, and Elena pushed Elijah away, trying to grab me and run to rose. She couldn't though, because Elijah gripped my arm making tingles rush through it. Damn hormones.

"Let her go" She glared at Elijah, pulling me by my other hand. He complied, only so he could take care of the two vampires though.

"Rose" He warned.

"I don't know who it is!" She defended.

Another blur went past. "Up here!" Called Stefan's voice from up the stairs. I help back a grin. Good timing.

Elijah blurred up the stairs. "Down here!" I heard Damon's voice call out, from down where we were.

Another blur passed us and Elijah suddenly had a piece of wood through his hand. Weirdly enough, I felt a dull ache in my own. What the fuck? He pulled it out like it was nothing. Holy crap.

I felt someone grab Elena and I, and blur us. I looked up to see Stefan motioning us to keep quiet. I smiled at him.

"Excuse me!" Elijah's voice rang throught the house. Shiver. "To whom to may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. you hear that? I repeat. You cannot beat me. I want the girls, on the count of three, Or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena pulled me with her to the top of the stairs, holding my hand, hiding a vervain bomb in her other one.

"We'll come with you" She called, making him look up at us. "Just please don't hurt our friends. They just wanted to help us out"

He blurred halfway up the stairs, making me and Elena jump. "What game are you playing with me?"

Elena then threw the grenade at him, making him scream out in pain as it hit his face. I groaned, feeling a ache on my face now. Did he get a witch to link us or something? Lena looked at me in concern, but I waved her off.

She pulled us out of the way, as he healed quickly, and started back up the stairs slowly, looking murderous, not at me, but Elena. What the?

Stefan then came down the stairs looking badass, shooting Elijah with a wooden bullet filled gun. My torso was suddenly aching, and I groaned again. Elijahs eyes flickered to me, like he knew what was happening, and focused so he could dodge the bullets. Was he dodging because he knew he was somehow linked to me? I hope so.

Stefan tackled him back down the stairs. Seriously? He just got up there. They went tumbling down, but Elijah got up first. He held up his hand, ready to attack, but Damon flashed over with the coat hanger in his hand. He stabbed Elijah in the heart, walking back with him until he was staked to the door. He started to turn grey.

Pain flashed through me and I moaned, collapsing. Elena, Stefan and Damon rushed over to me. "G-guys" I choked out, my eyes clouded with tears and dots blurring my vision. "I-I think I'm linked to h-him s-somehow" I groaned, before my vision went black.

I woke sometime later, in the car. Elena was next to me, my head on her lap as she was sobbing, tears flowing like waterfalls on her cheeks. Stefan and Damon were in the front. "Lena?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Tina!" She sobbed, hugging me. "I thought that you w-were dying" She sobbed heavily on the last bit. I smiled at her. "I'm okay Lena. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded, still hugging me. "Elijah and I were linked somehow, not enough for me to die if he does.. but differently. I don't know how" I told her.

"We'll figure it out Tin. Then we'll get it off you and you'll be fine." She said, and I nodded, melting into my twin's embrace.

We stayed like that until we arrived back in mystic falls. Damon, Stefan and Elena, helped me walk back up to the house. As soon as we were up the stairs, Jeremy had each arm wrapped around the both of us, kissing our heads repeatedly.

"Jer" I mumbled, collapsing into my brother's embrace. We had always been rather close, not as close as Lena and I though.

"Shh." He whispered to us. "Your safe"

I smiled, my arms wrapped firmly around my brother and sister.

I would protect them with everything I have.


	3. Chapter 3- Katerina

Chapter 3- Katerina

"Tina! Tin wake up! Come on!"  
I woke to see my twin shaking me, her straight hair falling in my face. I spat out a string of her hair that had fallen into my mouth. What a great wake up call. "Go away Lena. I wanna sleep" I moaned, my dark brown- almost black hair falling onto my face as I rolled, trying to get rid of her.  
She shook her head at my stubbornness. "Get up Tin. Stefan called us to the boarding house. Apparently it's important."  
I sighed heavily, getting up from my bed and instantly getting a temperature drop. Damn cold mornings.  
I quickly got dressed, before heading into the kitchen, finding Elena waiting for me.  
"Come on! We're gonna be late!" She told me, grabbing my arm and pulling it before I had a chance to make breakfast. As she pulled me past the table, I grabbed an apple. Not much, but Lena is one demanding twin. Plus she has years and years of blackmail.  
"I will murder you if you start making out with Stefan infront of me" I stated, as she reached to knock on the door. Don't blame me, it's happened before. Stefan had showed up at our front door, she had pulled him in and immediately started snogging him like there was no tomorrow, forgetting that I was even there. I am now forever scarred by that memory.  
She gave me a look that said 'Don't-you-dare-even-go-there' before knocking. Damon immediately opened the door.  
"Hello there" He told us, a small cocky, damon-like smirk on his face.  
"Stefan here?" Lena asked, before I could greet one of my best-friends. "He called. Said it was important." Oh god. You know how to make everything awkward near Damon don't you?  
He opened the door "Right this way"  
She walked in, immediately getting greeted by Stefan, the broody vegetarian, while I stayed to talk to Damon.  
I ruffled his black hair. "Sup Vamp" I told him, giving him one of those gangster nods.  
He scrunched up his nose and laughed. God, that looked weird. "Never do that again" He told me, referring to the nod.  
I pouted "Your just jealous that I can pull it off, while your stuck with the Girly nods!" I told Damon, giving him my best innocent look.  
He rolled his eyes at me, before grabbing my arm and leading me over to my sister and Stefan, who were acting awkward.  
"What is this about?" Straight to the point, aren't you Lena?  
Stefan looked behind him, me and Lena and I following his line of vision. "You.." Lena trailed off while I just stared at the woman who had kidnapped us.

* * *

"Okay, you have to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true, and what's not true. So, the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know is real." Rose told us, as she paced in front of us while we were sitting on the couch.  
"Who is he?" I asked her.  
"Hes one of the Originals." Damon said. "He's a legend"  
"One of the first generations of vampires" Stefan continued.  
"Like Elijah?" I asked.  
"No, Elijah was the least strongest compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose told us.  
Stefan frowned "Klaus is known to be the oldest."  
"Okay, so your saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"Lena asked them, her brown orbs showing fear.  
"Yes!" Rose said, just as Stefan said "No." Facepalm. Because that so helps my sister feel better. Thanks Rose.  
"What they're saying is, I mean- If what she's saying is true,-" Damon started.  
"Which it is" Rose interrupted,  
"-And your not just saying this so we don't kill you-" Damon said, glaring at Rose slightly  
"which I'm not"  
"-Then we're looking at a solid- maybe."  
My jaw dropped at how they're explaining this. Seriously guys? OhMyGod, Damon is so getting slapped later.  
Stefan stepped in quickly to reassure her. "Look- Elijah's dead, right? No-one else knows that you exist"  
"Not that you know of..." Rose said. I want to throw an egg at her. That is not helpful.  
"That's not helping..." Damon is a mind reader. I swear it.  
"Look- I've never even met anyone, who's laid eyes on him. We're talking century's of truth, mixed with fiction. I mean, we don't know what's real, for all we know this could be some sort of stupid bedtime story." Stefan supplied.  
"Hes real! And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If your not afraid of Klaus, your an idiot." Rose said. SHUT UP ALREADY!  
"Yeah, we're shaking. You've made your point." Damon told her.  
"Shouldn't they be all dead by now? I mean- you guys killed Elijah quite easily compared to others you've fought. How had he managed for a thousand years and not get killed, when he's always getting people attacking and making deals with him? None of this makes sense." I pointed out to them, shaking my head.  
They looked at each other, not knowing how to respond by that. Elena apparently had enough of this talk, and stood up, pulling me with her.  
"Where you going?" Stefan asked us.  
"School. We're late" I told him, waving.  
"Let me grab my stuff." He told us "I'll go with ya"  
Elena shook her head "That's okay. I know where it is." She told him, pulling me towards the door again.  
"Bye guys!" I told them, as she dragged me out. The last thing I heard of the conversation before we walked out was "She's in denial" No shit Damon. "Shut up Damon" Stefan said. I grinned as I heard that. Go Steffie.

* * *

"Tell everyone we weren't feeling well, and that we went home from school." Lena told Care, as we walked through the forest.  
"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this" Care muttered, almost to herself.  
"Well you'd better. We need answers." I told her, chuckling.  
"I'm a terrible liar!" She exclaimed, looking in between Elena and I.  
"Then keep Stefan busy, I don't want him knowing what we're up to." Lena told her.  
I grinned. "Ooh rebel. I like it." I told my sister, who rolled her eyes at me.  
Care carried on "I'm even worse at duplicity! You both know this!"  
"You managed to keep us both occupied when Katherine came for a visit." I stated, looking at Care with that 'don't you dare try get out of this' look.  
"Yeah, she _threatened_ me" Care moaned. "Not that I'm saying you should use that as a tactic, it's- Stefan's going to see right through me!" She panicked momentarily.  
Lena stopped and turned to face her. "Caroline, as our friend, do you promise? Or not?"  
Care sighed, looking at both of us. "Damn. You _had_ to break out the girlfriend code?" I chocked out a laugh as Lena gave Care her death stare. "Okay" Caroline said, sighing _again_. Stop sighing Caroline. It will be a turn off for guys. "I promise"  
"Okay" Lena sighed out, before continuing to walk. "Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Care asked.  
I answered for her "Because Lena's a rebel today." I said with a smirk "... and he would never be okay with us doing this"  
"And that's why I'm going to be forever single" I announced randomly. "I don't want boyfriends telling me what to do. Dobby is a free elf!" I told them, pointing to myself.  
We walked into the tomb entrance, and I groaned at the smell. It smelled like death, mixed with rotten eggs.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Care asked, looking at Elena and I. I rolled my eyes. Worrywart.  
"Yes, we're sure-"  
"-She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus-"  
"-And the only one who can tell us how to stop him." Elena and I said, finishing each other's sentences.  
"Your asking for the truth, from someone who's probably never given it. Your sure about this?" Care asked for the millionth time.  
"Yes!" I groaned.  
"We can't just sit back and wait" Elena finished. "We have to know Caroline."  
"Please" I asked her, when I saw how torn she was while looking at the door.  
She sighed before nodding. Care walked over, took the boulder in her hands, and pulled it out.  
It was dark, you couldn't see a thing. "Katherine?!" I called out.  
There was no noise for a moment, before I heard shuffling, like she was crawling. I saw two feet come from the shadows.  
Katherine stood infront of us, her hair messy. She still had the exact image of my twin though. Her skin was slightly gray from the loss of blood she needed for her system to function. She was still in her black dress from the masquerade ball. She held onto the wall as she took slow steps towards us. "Hello Tina, Hello Elena." She said in a raspy voice, making me wince. She sound like a lemon got pushed down her throat.  
"Have you come to watch me whither away?" She said sarcastically. Ha never lost her wit. "Goodbye Caroline" She sneered at her.  
"As long as we're on this side of the door, she can't hurt us. We're fine Care" Lena told her. Caroline looked reluctant to leave, but complied.  
"Does Stefan know your here?" Katherine asked us.  
Elena ignored her. "We brought you some things." She stated, as I started getting blood out of the bag.  
"You came to bribe me. What is it that you want?" Katherine asked. Tsk Tsk Tsk. So many questions. I thought Katerina Petrova was suppose to be smart?  
"I want you to tell us about Klaus" I said.  
Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Mmmm. You've been busy."  
"We also brought you this" Lena said, getting a big book out. "It's your family history. It says in here, that the family line ended with you. Obviously, that's not true."  
"You though that if you bring me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine said, looking at us like we were crazy.  
"Shut up" I stated, pointing an accusing finger at her. "We also brought you this" I told her, holding out a bottle of blood.  
Katherine was up straight away, flashing towards us with no control only to be pushed back by the boundary spell. I smirked at her.  
"You don't look so good" Elena told her. Haha go sister. "How long before your body shuts down? Ten? Twenty years? Must be painful to dessicate and mummify. I can't even imagine." I was now shrieking with laughter on the inside. OhMyGod Elena needs to be like this more often. Paybacks a bitch huh Katherine?  
Katherine got a defeated look and slid to the ground. I poured about 1omL into the cup from the bottle. That wasn't even a quarter. I know I'm being cruel, but after what shes done, she deserves cruel. I pushed it over to her with a stick. She grabbed it and instantly began drinking.  
"You have the Petrova fire" She told us both.  
I tilted my head to the side "More blood?" I ask innocently.  
She puts the cup back over to us. "It's a long story. Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492 after I left Bulgaria. Or- I was thrown out." She says, drinking another 10mL of blood I had poured.  
"Thrown out?" Lena and I asked her at the same time.  
"My family. Your true ancestors. They disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame" She said sarcastically.  
"It was kept a secret" I said, as realization dawned on me.  
"Mhm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So, I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, until I found out what he was, and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell." She said.  
"So.. What did Klaus want?" I asked.  
"The same thing he wants from Elena. To break the curse." Katherine said.  
"By sacrificing the Petrova doppleganger." Lena stated.  
"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body..." Katherine trailed off.  
"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Lena asked.  
"The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppleganger was created as a way to undo the spell. Once a doppleganger re-appeared, the curse can be broken." She told us.  
"So you ran.. before he killed you." I asked.  
She sighed. "Something like that."  
She then started telling us about Rose and Trevor.  
"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus did she?" Lena asked.  
"No. Not because she had a change of heart either. I stabbed myself- told her that I'd rather die than go back to Klaus, so she healed me with her blood. By then, Trevor showed up and the went in another room to talk. I found some rope, and hung myself."  
I looked at her, shocked. "You killed yourself?!" Lena and I asked at the same time.  
Katherine sighed. "Klaus needed a human doppleganger. So, a vampire was no longer of use to him."  
"But it didn't work" Lena said. "You didn't really escape, you've been running ever since."  
"I underestimated his feud for vengeance. But living in a suitcase is better than dying so that you could blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine said.  
I saw Lena's eyes glaze over with tears and squeezed her hand.  
"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't wanna die? There's another way out" Katherine suggested, cutting her wrist with her fingernail. "Better hurry. Opportunity's going, going, going, and gone." She said, taunting her.  
"Shut up, Bitch" I glared at her. She ignored me. "I made the other choice."  
"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years because you used them. Trevor just got killed!" I glare.  
"Never thought he would have lasted that long" Katherine wonders.  
"You don't even care that you ruined their lives!" Lena tells her.  
Katherine glares at Lena. "I was looking out for myself Elena. I will always look out for myself. If your smart, you'll do the same."  
"So!" I clapped my hands together sarcastically. "How much of your story, is true?"  
"I have no reason to lie." She says offhandedly. "I have no reason to do anything than to sit here and read...and rot." She tells herself, flipping the page.  
"Okay so even if it's partially true. That's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus." Elena states.  
Katherine puts down her book and stands up. "Five hundred years on the run I figured, maybe you'd be willing to strike a deal."  
I frown. "So you got Mason Lockwood to find her? And the moonstone."  
"Right again."  
"What else did you need to break the curse?" Elena asked her.  
"Mmm. Cooking it smarter."  
"It's not just me. Or the Moonstone. Is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." Lena mumbled.  
Katherine raised her eyebrows. "Witches and their spells. So many ingredients and so many people to sacrifice."  
Realization settled in my head. "So you need a werewolf." I stated.  
Katherine gave me a nod. "Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."  
"What else?" Lena and I asked at the same time.  
"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed, but Bonnie will be just fine."  
"What. Else" Lena pushed.  
"A vampire." Katherine revealed.  
A rush of anger ran through me. "Caroline"  
"Could have been anyone I suppose, but I like the poetry of Caroline." The bitch said.  
"So you were just going to hand us all over to be killed." I said.  
"Better you die than I" She said, giving us a bitchy smirk, with that, she turned and walked back into darkness.  
I started packing up with Lena, then saw Stefan walking down the entrance of the tomb. Oh shit, I thought. Act Cool Tina. Act Cool.  
"Elena. Tina"  
"Stefan!" I said smoothly, ruffling his hair. He slapped my hand away and fixed it. "We were just um.. Hanging out..."  
"What are you doing here" Lena asked him.  
"I could ask you the same question" He said with a stern look.  
"Caroline told you"  
He shook his head. "No, she kept your secret, But it didn't take long for me to figure out what was so important. You guys didn't have to keep it from me."  
"We knew that you'd stop us" I told him.  
"Whatever she said to you both, was a lie. She is a liar."  
"No. No she isn't. You didn't hear what she said." We argued back.  
"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys."  
"That's the problem" Lena said bluntly. "You won't, but you'll die trying, how is that any better?"  
"There's nothing you can do Stefan" We jumped at Katherine's voice. "I haven't even told you the best part of the story."  
She paused. "He killed them. My entire family. Just to get back at me for running. What ever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. Your friends, Your family, and anyone that you've ever loved."  
"No. No, you don't listen to her. Okay?" Stefan reassured Lena, while I hugged her side.  
"Always the protector. even you must realize that she's doomed. there's nothing you can do to stop it. Unless of coarse, you have this" Katherine said, holding up the moonstone.  
"See!" Stefan pointed an accusing finger at Katherine. "You spun this whole thing! So that we would have to get the stone from ya, didn't cha?"  
She put her arm back down, hiding the stone. "I didn't spin anything Stefan, it's the truth."  
"No" Stefan shakes his head. "Let me guess, you wanna trade that stone, for your freedom? You manipulative, psychotic, bitch."  
My body shakes with laughter, but I refuse to let it out. OhMyGod. I wish I taped this.  
Katherine scoffed. "My freedom? That's where your wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom. Because when Klaus shows up to kill us all, and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."  
She moved back, into the darkness.

* * *

We walked up to the house, Stefan following after us.  
"Elena" He called.  
"I can't want to talk about it Stefan." She said.  
"You have to, don't shut me out." He pleaded. I stood by the door.  
"Elena please."  
"I wanted to know the truth, and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger, i-i-its Caroline, and it's, Tyler, and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore. Because it's not because you came into town, or because you and I fell in love, that's not why everyone I love is in danger, it's because of me. Everything is because of me" She sobbed. Stefan held her as she cried. He gestured for me to come over for a group hug, making me smile. I hugged them, holding my twin sister's head.  
"Shh. It's not your fault Lena. You were just born into this okay? We are not going to let them hurt you, or anyone else. I love you Lena. We will always be there for you." I kissed her forehead. "I love you twin"  
Through the sobbing, I faintly heard "I love you twin." back.  
I turned to Stefan, sobbing Elena still in my arms. "I'll call you later. I'm going to help her okay? You should go home." I told him, giving a small smile, letting him know it's alright. He gave a curt nod before kissing Lena and I on the forehead, and flashing away.  
I led my twin up to her room, where I tucked her into bed, and kissed her forehead. As I was about to walk out after turning off the light, I heard her croaky voice. "Tin? Can you please stay with me tonight? Like when we were little?"  
I smiled, taking off my shoes, before climbing into bed with my twin, wrapping my arms around her, as she did the same to me. We always did this when we were both fell asleep soon after.  
Look out Klaus, overprotective twin coming your way.


	4. Chapter 4- The Sacrifice

Chapter 4- The Sacrifice

I woke up to Lena shaking me. Again. "Lena no!" I mumbled, burying my head in her pillow. "You woke me up yesterday! I wanna sleep!" Though it sounded like 'yuueee wwwukkk mmii upgh yehstbfd! Ee wiiano sheelp!' because of the pillow. She pulled me up anyway. "Fine! What?!" I asked, annoyed, looking at her.  
She put a finger to her lips and whispered. "I think I heard something. Someone's here"  
I was about to tell my twin she was being utterly insane, then I heard something move. And it wasn't us.  
I looked at Lena with wide eyes, her matching my actions. She dragged me with her into the hallway slowly, but not before I grabbed my baseball bat.  
We looked around, checking the doorway near us, only to hear footsteps behind us. Lena and I swung around, me, holding my bat up, and hitting whoever was there, on the shoulder with it. "Ow!" They screamed out of shock and pain.  
I took it back towards me, and saw it was Ric. But it wasn't just Ric. It was a naked Ric. With a bowl of cereal in his hands.  
My jaw dropped, and he quickly covered himself with his bowl. "Tina, Elena" He said, coughing awkwardly. I had the urge to laugh, but held it in. OhMyGod. Jenna was getting some!  
"Thought we uh.. heard something.." Lena tells him awkwardly, shooting a look at me for help. I just smile at her. It wasn't a normal smile, it was one that said 'Nope, you made this awkward. You fix it.'  
Jenna then appears next to Ric in his shirt that went down to her mid-thigh. She had messy hair too. The obvious sign of the 'I just had sex' look. "That was us" She states, as if it was no big deal her two nieces had just found their boyfriend in the hallway, naked and eating cereal.  
"I'm sorry" She tells us. I couldn't help it anymore, and burst out laughing, holding my sides. Lena gives me that look that screams 'shut up' while Jenna and Ric stare at me.  
"We didn't think anyone was.. up" Ric states, looking embarrassed.  
Jenna sighs "But here we are... "  
"We were just.." Ric looks around, looking for an excuse. He apparently finds a good one, and holds up his cereal. "Chunky Monkey?" He states, though it was more like a question. I keep myself from laughing again at this moment. It was too funny. I wish I had this on camera.  
"We.. We're not hungry.." I say, me now being the awkward one.  
"At all" Lena adds quickly.  
"Well.." Ric chuckles. "I'm naked. So I'm gonna go." He says, walking back around the corner to Jenna's bedroom.  
Me and Lena start walking back to our room. "I'm really, really, sorry!"  
I smile at her. "It's okay. Jenna don't worry about it."  
"I know.. He's staying over alot, are you sure it's okay?" She continues.  
Lena just grins at her. "Seems like things are good."  
Jenna gets a goofy grin on her face. "Thing's are actually.. really good."  
"I'm extremely okay with that" Lena tells her, turning to walk back into our room.  
Before Jenna goes, I grab her arm and whisper "He's a keeper. Got nice abbs too" I whisper to her slyly, grinning at her embarrassed face. I run into Lena's room, just as Jenna threw a book at me, which I dodged, laughing.  
I crawled back into bed, hugging Lena. "Love you Lena" I mumble sleepily.  
"Love you too" She whispers.

* * *

In the morning, I'm sitting at the kitchen island, eating cocoa puffs, when Lena comes in with Stefan and Damon behind her.  
"Hey Steffie, Hey Dames." I greet them.  
They smile at me. "So... What's going on?" I ask.  
"We went to see Katherine" Stefan stated. My jaw dropped. "Oh hell no, if you get to go, I get to go. I wanna taunt that bitch!"  
They gave me a warning look, making me huff. "We asked for the moonstone. She wanted to make a deal. Get her out of there, We get the moonstone, and she disappears from Mystic Falls forever."  
I scoffed. "Seriously? I don't remember Katherine Peirce giving up that easily. She's planning something!" I told them, pointing an accusing finger at them.  
"You don't believe her do you?" Lena finishes for me as she leant against the doorway.  
"No, of coarse not. We just want the moonstone." Damon said, tossing an orange through the air and catching it.  
"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan continued.  
"No spell, No doppleganger sacrifice, so you live." Damon says smirking.  
"And how do you destroy it? Piss in someone's closet?" I said sarcastically, knowing to break a curse would be hard.  
"By releasing it, from the moonstone." Stefan tells us, leaning on the kitchen island.  
"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" Lena asks, not believing it.  
"Because we have a crafty witch on our side" Damon states.  
"You discussed it with Bonnie?" I asked, surprised that the witch could even talk to them without setting them on fire.  
"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan tells us. My jaw dropped.  
Elena doesn't seem surprised. "It's Katherine who has the moonstone, she's not gonna give it to you."  
Stefan doesn't even blink. "We're gonna get it from her."  
"What he means to say, is that we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon says.  
"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get it, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return."  
"Wow, seems like you guys have it all planned out" I state with a smirk. Elena clearly things the same thing as me by finishing "Except for one thing. We don't want you to do it."  
Damon and Stefan share a glance. "What are you talking about, Elena, Tina we don't have a choice." Stefan said.  
"What about Klaus?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
"We'll find him, right after we get the moonstone." He says simply, as if it was no big deal.  
Lena glares at them. "Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about including the two of you!"  
Stefan tries to talk some sense into her. "Elena, if we de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life."  
"I know! I'm not saying that." She said, before getting up and walking away, dragging me with her.

* * *

We walked into the boarding house an hour later.  
"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." A voice says. We turn around to see Rose in a pink robe. I put two and two together.  
"OhGod. Ew. You had sex with my best friend." I groan, gagging slightly.  
Rose looked up and saw who it was. "Oh.. sorry, I thought you were..."  
"U-Uh yeah. Sorry, I- Sorry I..." Lena stutters.  
"There's nobody else here." Rose tells us, awkwardly. Wow we're having an awkward day aren't we? First Jenna and Ric. Now Damon and Rose.  
"Actually.. We came to talk to you" I said, smiling lightly.  
"Then I should probably get dressed." I nod.  
"It's a bad idea!" Rose says, as she paces, once again, in front of us while we were on the couch.  
"From what Stefan told us, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Lena tells Rose, not knowing why they left.  
"Because someone blew up the coffee shop with us in it." Rose says, as if it were obvious.  
"There's more to learn," Elena said, ignoring rose. "We just have to find a way to learn it."  
Rose roll her eyes. "Why are you coming to me with this?" She asks the both of us.  
"Because you owe us" I jumped in, looking pointedly at Rose.  
"One word from us, and Damon and Stefan would have killed you for kidnapping us." Lena continues.  
Rose scoffs. "Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you both doing this. And the moonstone gave you a chance to sneak away."  
"We're having a disagreement okay? They're willing to risk everyone that we love and we're not." I told her.  
"They're just trying to protect you both" Rose says softly.  
"And you've proven that you couldn't care less if we're protected or not. So, we're back to you taking us to Slater." Lena said. Harsh but true.  
Rose sat down on the couch next to us. "What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?"  
I smile. "How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?"  
She looks at me, shocked. "I've been enslaved to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"  
Lena continues where I left off. "We think, We know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help-"  
"-If you're willing to make a deal" I said, finishing Lena's sentence.  
Rose stared at us.

* * *

We stood by Slater's door, as Rose knocked.  
"Slater! Slater it's Rose! Open up!" She yelled.  
There was no response. "Not home, sorry" Rose shrugs.  
I shake my head, staring at her. "Nuh-uh, No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." I say stubbornly.  
Rose sighs, before forcing the door open.  
"Slater?" Rose calls. I look around. Damn, this guy must have compelled his way to get a lot of this stuff. His home is like my dream home.  
Rose turns a corner and her eyes go wide. "What is it?" I ask her.  
She ignores me. "I don't think he's going to be much help." Lena and I walk over to her, following her line of vision. Slater was there, a stake through his heart as his body was grey and had veins all over it. Ewe.  
"Oh god, seriously?" I said, holding my mouth, feeling my breakfast starting to come back up. "Water!" I yell, running towards the kitchen and grabbing a cup, gulping it down quickly. I felt better, thank god. I did not want to puke in this awesome house.  
Rose walked towards the body, and dragged him away so we wouldn't have to look at him. I sent her a thankful look. Lena walked over to a desk that was covered in paperwork, me following.  
"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop, found him and killed him for his information." Lena said, flipping through some paperwork.  
"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us, the guy was a vampire's diary. Knowing too much information just.. bit him in the arse." Rose replied, looking stressed.  
I zoned out, as Rose opened up the windows.  
"I'm sorry about Slater" I said, looking at Rose with understanding.  
She was silent. "Any luck?" She asked us.  
"Um," Lena said, trying to get into the computer.  
"It's password protected. We can't get in." I said, as Lena sighed in frustration.  
"Well this was pointless. Let's just go." Rose sighed.  
My head snapped over to the door as I heard footsteps.  
"Stay here" Rose ordered.  
She opened up the door, only to see a girl crying. "Alice?"  
"Rose!" The girl sobs, launching herself at Rose. "He's dead!" She sobs, and I instantly feel bad for her.

* * *

Rose sat on the couch with Alice, while Lena and I made tea for her.  
Rose walked over. "She found him a few minutes before we did."  
"How is she?" I asked, looking at the girl in concern.  
"Overreacting" Rose replied. "Big time."  
Lena gives her a scolding look. "Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting."  
Rose shakes her head. "Her tears are for her, she didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."  
Okay, I still feel bad for her, but I also feel disgusted. Seriously? Who does that?  
Lena walked over to Alice, giving her a cup of tea and sitting down on the couch, me following. "Thank you." Alice said.  
I nod. She looks at Lena "You look really familiar. Did you know slater?"  
Lena looks down. "Not personally, No. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire contacts that we were hoping he could point towards Klaus."  
"Doubtful" Alice said. "Klaus doesn't wanna be pointed out"  
"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Lena asked.  
"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice asked. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."  
"I understand that. Do you know his password?" Lena asks again. I look at her sadly. Low blow Lena, Low blow.  
"Who do you think you are?" Alice says, disgusted.  
"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Lena asks her. Oh god. she would lash out and kill us. "Would you show us his password then?"

"Someone's been here, the hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice said as she stared at the computer.  
"Yeah. Probably whoever killed him." Rose mumbled sarcastically.  
"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed-up n our other server." Alice continued.  
While Alice was doing this, Rose came and whispered to us "You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?"  
Lena nodded. "I know. She doesn't." She said, walking over to the computer.  
"Kristen Stewart" Alice drawled. "God, was he obvious?" Okay. Don't laugh Tina. Don't you dare laugh for the bitch.  
"These are all leads to vampires?" I asked, looking at the screen.  
"Slater was obsessed." Alice stated. "Almost as much as me."  
"What about that one?" Rose said, nodding to the computer. "Coby Webber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."  
"I could.. call him?" Alice suggested.  
Lena nodded. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppleganger is alive, and she's ready to surrender."  
"What?!" Rose and I demanded at the same time.  
"Oh No. You-are-not-almost-getting-yourself-killed-again!" I yelled at her.  
"Oh My God. I knew I recognized you!" Alice said. Oh shut up, Bitch!  
"Get him the message please." Lena told her.  
"No don't!" I ordered, before turning to my twin. "You are not giving in! No! I swore that I would not let you die! That is exactly what I'm going to do!" I yelled, frantically shaking my head.  
Elena didn't say anything, just walked back to the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?" Rose asked.  
"I'm getting Klaus's attention."  
I glared at my twin. "Are you insane?! Wait, don't answer that. Elena! You can't do this! He probably thinks the line ended with Katherine! You're the one that wants to make sure you die? What the hell! Your like sending up a flare that says 'Come kill me!' What about Jenna, Jer and I? I can't lose you Lena. Your my twin. My other half." I said, tears falling down my cheeks.  
Rose continues for me. "If Klaus knows your alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you!" Then Roses eyes widened. "Which is exactly what you wanted, all along."  
"It's either me or my family." She said, looking at me. "I can't lose you Tin. I can't loose Jer and Jenna. Not after mom and dad died."  
Alice then walks in. "Cody is on his way, and he really wants to meet you."  
I sob harder, and Lena hugs me. "No!" I shriek. "You can't die" I sob, tears falling down my cheeks.  
I faintly hear Rose calling someone, but I don't know who.

* * *

A little while later, I was finally calmed down, though I still had tear tracks on my face. I hadn't bothered wiping them off. Lena was pacing, a cup of water in her hand when Damon suddenly appeared.  
"What are you doing here?" He glared down at her.  
"What are you doing here?" She panicked.  
Rose came through the doorway. "You called him?!" Lena asked her.  
"I'm sorry Elena, Tina." Rose said. I just nodded at her. She saved my sister. I wouldn't yell at her for it.  
"You told me you understood!" Lena yelled at her.  
"She lied." Damon said simply in a low voice.  
"Damon Salvatore!" Alice exclaimed in amazement. "No. Way!"  
Rose got Alice and pushed her out of the room.  
"Come on. We're leaving." He said, grabbing Lena and I.  
"No!" Lena growled.  
"We are leaving" He told her with a pointed look, but Lena was stubborn.  
"Im. Not. Going. With. You." She told him.  
"And You, do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon told her. WHAT?! Stop being a controlling dick Damon, even if your saving my sister.  
"When have I ever, made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me now. This. Is. My. Decision." She growled. Go Lena. Whoop Whoop. Please Don't die. Whoop whoop.  
"Who's gonna save your life when your out making decisions?"  
"Your not listening to me Damon! I do not want to be saved!" She told him. "Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."  
"Get your ass, and Tina's ass, out the door before I throw you both over my shoulders and carry you out myself."  
She glared at him, making him grab our arms tightly. She pushed him off forcefully "No!" She struggled against him, me doing the same. She lifted her hand up to punch him, but he caught it. He leaned in. "Don't ever, do that again." He growled lowly.  
He let go of us and backed away, breathing heavily.  
"Time to go" He said to Rose and Alice and we walked after him. "I do not want stay here another moment of this horribly stupid day."  
The doors burst open, making me let out a startled yelp, and turned toward two guys walking in like they owned the place.  
"We're here to see the doppleganger." One of them said.  
"Thank you for coming" Lena said, trying to move past Damon.  
He grabbed her arm forcefully "I will break your arm" He threatened.  
He looked towards the two men. "There's nothing here for you."  
Suddenly, the men's bodyguard that stood by the door, fell to the ground with his neck snapped.  
Behind, him stood Elijah. My mouth hung open as I stared at him. He was in new clothes, this time he didn't have a blazer on though. His hair was the same, though it was styled to perfection. He looked badass. What I was questioning though, was how was he alive?  
He flashed forward in between the two men, while Rose flashed out.  
He looked around, looking at Damon and Elena's face before his eyes flashed to mine. His eyes scanned my red eyes and tear tracks and his face turned angry for a split second, before becoming sad.  
"I killed you. You were dead" Damon told him.  
"For centuries now" Elijah said.  
I choked on my own spit and muttered "Ghost has jokes."  
He smirked at me, before looking at one of the men. "Who are you?"  
"Who are you?" The man spat back.  
"I'm Elijah" He said simply.  
A terrified expression crossed the man's face. "We were gonna b-bring her, to Klaus. She's the doppleganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her." I growled lowly, and Elijah's eyes flashed to mine for a split second, before they went back to the man's.  
"Does anyone else know your here?" Elijah asked him.  
"No." He replied.  
"Well then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah smirked at him, before showing his hands through their chests, and ripping their hearts out.  
Elena gasped in fright, while Damon had a surprised expression on his face. All I could do was look at the bodies and mutter "That. Was. So. Badass."  
He dropped the hearts, before looking at me again and speeding off.  
For some strange reason, when he left, I felt like a part of me just vanished.  
"What. The. Fuck" I muttered.

* * *

"Thank you, for bringing us home Damon" I whispered to him as Elena and I got to the front door.  
"Well, your ride left you, I didn't want to leave you both stranded."  
I smiled, and gave him a hug, before going inside to let him and Elena talk.  
I caught Jer as I went up to my and Elena's room. "Jer?" I asked.  
"Yeah Tin?" He asked, as he was about to go to his room.  
I pulled him in for a hug. "Remember that I'll always love you? okay?"  
He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too Tinny"  
"Night Jer" I told him, stepping back into my room.  
"Night Tin"  
Don't ask me why I did that. I just had a feeling, that I wouldn't be awake for a while.  
I went to bed, and couldn't shake the feeling that something is going to happen.  
Whether it be good, or bad.


	5. Chapter 5- By the Light of The Moon

Chapter 5- By the Light of the Moon

"Now that you got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked Bonnie.  
"Right now, it's what's binding the sun and moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, then the stone becomes useless." Bonnie replied.  
"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful. Oh goody." I say sarcastically.  
We were currently in Elena's room, me, sitting on Lena's bed eating crackers with Bonnie next to me, while Lena was going around her dresser.  
"To me. If he finds out" Bonnie argues.  
Lena shakes her head. "Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine, we've gotta get him out."  
"Stefan wants me to focus on this!"  
"Well don't listen to him! He thinks that he's protecting me but he's wrong!"  
"Alright! Stop!" I call out, catching their attention. "No more arguing" I say, pointing an accusing finger at them. "Yes Elena, this will put people in danger, but we'll find a way. There is always a way. We are not letting you die! Got it?"  
"But you'll get hurt! All of you will!" She argues again.  
I give her a stern look "Lena, We-will-be-fine. Okay? We'll make an awesome plan, storm into Klaus's house, and blow his freaking head off. Problem solved."  
"Bu-"  
I shake my head. "No! No Buts!" I look at her. "I'm going to go, and make some breakfast for me and anyone else who wants it. I don't wanna hear anymore of this. Got it?"  
She nods reluctantly, while Bonnie gives me an impressed look.  
I get up and start walking to the door when it opens and Jer comes in. "What are you guys arguing about?"  
Bonnie gives us a 'shut up' look. "We're not arguing about anything."  
I make an awkward sound, moving past Jer. "As I said.. I'm going to make breakfast. I'll be up in like, 10 minutes."  
"Wait up Tin! I need a coffee" Bonnie calls, coming down with me. I smile at her and walk down to the kitchen to start making pancakes.  
"What are you making?" Bon asks as she watches me whiz around the kitchen, grabbing all the ingredients.  
"My special pancakes" I tell her.  
Her eyes widen. "Really?! OhMyGod! I want some! You make the best pancakes ever" She groans, making me smile.  
"Alright. I'll make a batch. When you've made your coffee, tell Lena and Jer okay? I wanna know if they want some."  
She nods, continuing making her coffee as I start to mix the ingredients together.  
Bonnie soon walks out, going back upstairs with her coffee and by then, I'm about to cook them. I faintly hear arguing from the hallway and groan. I quickly bake four pancakes and put them on two plates, walking towards the arguing.  
"What the hell?" I ask, seeing Lena with the moonstone in her hand, trying to get out the front door. Bonnie must have done a spell to keep her out. "You know what, I'm not even going to ask" I say, shaking my head.  
Jeremy's attention snaps to the plate in my hands. "Is that your special pancakes?" Jer asks, grabbing one and stuffing it in his mouth.  
I nod, and he moans at the awesome taste.  
Bonnie comes over, and grabs one off me. I offer one to Lena, and even though she's pissed off, I know she can't resist my amazing pancakes.  
She grabs one, and stuffs it in her mouth, doing the exact same as Jeremy. Haha 1 point to Tina.

* * *

I sit on the couch, watching Nemo on the t.v while Elena sits next to me, staring blankly at the wall. I could tell shes pissed, but not at me. She can never be pissed at me, considering I'm her twin.  
I heard the door slam and saw Damon appear from around the corner. "You know, You should really lock your door."  
Lena ignores him, while I wave, before turning my attention back to Nemo, watching the part where Nemo tries to escape the water tank.  
"Oh come on pouty" He tells Lena, since she's not usually quiet. He doesn't do it to me though, because he knows I only do hand gestures while watching Nemo. Nothing can take me away from this movie.  
"Do you think this is funny?!" Elena glares at Damon.  
"Yes, Elena, I find hilarity in the links that I repeatedly have to go to, to save you and Tina's life"  
"And what did Stefan say about this?" Lena asks.  
"He had a good laugh."  
"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?"  
Damon sat next to us on the couch, so it basically went like this:  
|Damon here| Lena Here| Me Here|  
Hey, at least I'm not squished.  
"Yeah, that." Damon sighs. "Didn't tell him."  
"Why not?" I butt in. I know, I never get distracted by Nemo, but then Elijah's name popped up...  
"Well, A: He can't do anything about it. B: What I just said" Damon replied, shocked look on his face at the fact that I turned away from Nemo.  
"Where's Bonnie?" He asks, as Jer walked in.  
"I thought she was meeting you" My little brother says.  
"No, She's on moonstone duty, while I'm on" He nods to us "Tina and Elena patrol"  
"And, who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jer asks Damon.  
"Vampire barbie asked me if she can help and I said, why not? Because if she screwed up, he's bite her and I'd be rid of two of my problems." Mr Badass-vampire-who-is-in-love-with-my-sister said.  
"Hold on a second, tonight's the full moon?" My lovely win sister asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.  
"Yep!" Damon said, as his phone started ringing. "But your too absorbed with your suicidal tendencies to notice." He told her, getting up and walking away to answer his phone.  
"Change of plans. You babysit" He told Lena as he got off the phone.  
Jer grinned, falling backwards on the armrest and into the couch, making his head fall onto my lap.  
"Oh wait, you can't" Damon teased Elena, making her throw a pillow at him. He laughed and walked out.  
Jer then, decided to laugh, making Lena push him off and fall on my feet. I smirk at him as he groaned.  
I kicked him softly, smirking. "Payback's a bitch" I winked, as Lena laughed at him.

* * *

I walked down the stairs hours later, wanting to get some food. Lena was right behind me.  
I spotted Jenna looking through the cupboard as I got to the end. "Hey Jenna, you mind if I order takeaways for dinner? I'm starving and I already cooked this morning. I don't feel like doing it again." I asked.  
She smiled at me, bringing out a box of books. "Sure. Order some for me too?"  
I nodded. "Hey, what are you doing?" Lena asked her.  
"What is this stuff?" Lena asked as she was handed the box.  
"Your mom's piles from the historical society. I got roped in to helping Mrs Lockwood."  
I laughed. "Oh, poor you, last time she roped me in, it lasted the whole summer" I groaned, thinking about it.  
Jenna laughed as well. "I remember. By roped Elena, I mean, very excited, to participate." Shes says, the last part sarcastic, closing the door shut.  
I jumped as I noticed Elijah right behind the door, and my breath hitched.  
He looked the same, as last time I saw him, but to me, it doesn't matter. He's handsome, and I'm a teenage girl with hormones.  
He smirked at us, his eyes flickering to Lena, then staying on me. "Hey" He said, his voice still sounding like chocolate. "I'm Elijah."  
"Elijah's in town doing research of Mystic Falls." Jenna informed us, grabbing the box back from Lena, walking into another room.  
He held out his hand to Elena, who shakily shook his hand, before he held it out to me. I took it, and instead of shaking it like he did to my sister, he held it up and kissed the back of it, a smirk forming on his face when I blushed. He let it go, his eyes still on me, while I looked away quickly, not looking at my sister's questioning look.  
"Hey, so, your welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff, or, Elena, Tina and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna said, walking back into the room.  
"Yeah, or I could get someone to, pick it up tomorrow." Elijah suggested.  
"Also a good plan" Jenna said.  
Elijah held his hand up for Jenna to shake. "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home Jenna. Tina, Elena, I hope to see you again some time soon" He told us, before turning and walking out.  
Elena edged towards the stairs, pulling me with her, running up quickly when she heard Elijah leave. "El? What are you doing? Why are you running?" I ask her as she practically freaks out.  
She pulls me with her to Jer's door, where she frantically starts knocking. It doesn't open so she puts her hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it, when Elijah's hand appeared on hers. I jump, holding my heart as it beings to pound. "Jesus! Don't do that!"  
He smirks at me, before looking at Lena, and gestures to keep quiet.  
Jer's door opens, and he appears, taking his headphones out. "What is it?"  
"Uh, Jenna asked to.. help carry out the boxes" I said, coming up with a excuse.  
Jer nods, going downstairs, thankfully not looking in Elijah's direction.  
"It was a wise choice." Elijah tells us, as we turn back around to face him.  
"What do you want?" Lena asks him cautiously.  
"I think it's time we all have a little chat."

* * *

"Forgive the intrusion" Elijah tells us, while we are in Lena's room. "I mean your family no harm"  
"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"  
"Because I didn't want you to be taken" He says simply. "Klaus is the most feared and hated out of the originals but those who fear him are desperate of their approval. If word gets out that the doppleganger exists, there will be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."  
"Isn't that exactly what your trying to do?" El asks him.  
"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." That one got me surprised.  
"So what is your goal?" I speak for the first time during this conversation. His brown orbs snap to meet mine and they stay.  
"Klaus's obsessions have made him paranoid. He's reckless. He trusts only those in his circle." He tells me.  
"Like you?" El asks.  
Elijah shakes his head "Not anymore."  
"You don't know where he is do you?" El asks again. Jeeze. So many questions. When he doesn't answer, El speaks again. "So your trying to use me. Draw him out."  
"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."  
"How do I know your telling the truth?"  
Elijah huffs out a small sigh. "Well, if I wasn't being truthful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm prepared to offer you a deal."  
"What kind of a deal?" I asked him.  
He stood up. "Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life. Stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I will draw Klaus out to get him, and I will make sure your friends and family will stay unharmed."  
"And then what?" Lena said.  
"Then, I kill him."  
"Just like that?" I asked, my Grey orbs wide with interest.  
"Just like that" He repeats. "I'm a man of my word Tina, Elena." Why does he always say my name first? Did that really just pop into my head? Weird. I pick up the most random things. "I make a deal, I keep a deal."  
"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" El asked.  
"You know, I notice you both have a friend, Bonnie is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."  
Realization dawned on me "You know witches" I state.  
"And together, we can protect everybody that matters to you." He stepped closer to us. "So do we have a deal?"  
I share a look at Lena, and nod at her. She steps closer. "I need you to do one more thing."  
"Are we negotiating?" He asks us.  
We both nod.

* * *

I knock on Jer's door, later that night.  
"Jer?" I ask, stepping in.  
"Mmhmm?" I hear him mumble.  
"Can I stay with you? Elena is doing it with her boyfriend and my room is drying because I painted it blue."  
"Sure Tin." He says, moving over so I could get in.  
I jump in, smiling as my brother kisses my forehead. "Night Jer" I murmur.  
"Night Tinny" He replies.  
I fall asleep, next to my brother, smiling.  
I had missed this.

* * *

I felt pain in my heart, and shoot up in bed screaming.  
"Tin!? Tinny!?" I hear Jer yell.  
"Jer! It hurts! My heart hurts!" I said, gasping for air.  
"JENNA! ELENA! CALL 911!SOMETHING'S HAPPENING!" Jeremy screams.  
I soon hear scrambling through the house.  
"Tinny! Don't you dare close your eyes!" He yells, but they are already drooping.  
"No!" I hear him panic.  
Then it went black.


	6. Chapter 6- Daddy Issues

Chapter 6- Daddy Issues

When I woke up, I had the mother of all headaches. The thing I hated most about hospitals, were the white walls that seemed to blind you as soon as you woke up. I feel like someone had slapped my head with several screwdrivers. I groaned, turning my head slightly to see that I was in a hospital bed, which was hooked onto a monitor and an IV. I heard faint snoring and turned me head to see Jeremy, Elena, and Jenna lying in three chairs with their heads resting against my bed.  
I gently nudged Jer, who was closest to me. "Jer. Jer, wake up" I whispered quietly.  
He groaned slightly, cracking his brown eyes open, finding my grey ones immediately. "Tina!" He yelped, throwing an arm over me and hugging me. "Your awake!"  
I smiled lightly and laughed. "Yep. What happened?"  
He opened his mouth to respond, but a groan cut him off. "Jeremy, why are you making so much noise?" Lena groaned, not opening her eyes.  
I smirked. "And here I thought you would be happy to see your twin awake" I teased her.  
Her eyes snapped open. "Tin!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace. I smiled, wrapping my arms around my twin. "Lena" I murmured, sighing wistfully into her neck.  
"So.. How long have I been out?" I asked them both, after they had settled into their chairs. That didn't stop them from holding my hands though.  
"You had woken up screaming at about 2am. We got you here as quick as we could. It's now two days later." Jeremy informed me, making my eyes widen. A day? Well.. at least it wasn't a week.  
"And.. wait- what happened anyway?" I asked, not really knowing what had happened to me. "Make it blunt too. I don't want it sugarcoated."  
Elena shared a look with Jeremy. "To put it simple...Tin.. You have heart problems. Tin, if you keep this up, you'll die by next year." She looked like she was about to break down sobbing as she said this.  
I stare at her. "Keep what up El?"  
"Stress, anger, fear... anything that raises you heartbeat. You can get stressed, angry, and scared once in a while, but if you do it too much.. You would either faint o-or die." My twin tells me, brown orbs glazing in tears. Jer was the same, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
My mouth went dry. I couldn't die. I had to be here to protect my family. I wouldn't let Klaus get to them. After mom and dad died, my friends and family are all I have left. I love them to bits. Despite my thoughts, I reached over and caught my siblings in a hug. "I'm going to be fine guys, okay? I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. And if I do, I'll always be right here" I said pointing to their hearts. "Always"  
They nodded, and smiled at me tearfully. I sighed. "So, when am I allowed out of this shithole?"  
El gave me a stern look, while Jer laughed at my language. "Well, the nurse said when you wake up. So, whenever really."  
I frowned down at my hospital gown. "I need a shower" I stated. "And clothes."  
El smiled. "Lucky for you, I thought ahead" She told me, picking up a pile of clothes and dropping it in my arms.  
"I'll be quick!" I told them as I entered the bathroom.  
I took my gown off, and stepped into the shower, instantly sighing in pleasure as the warm water tumbled down my skin. I made sure to scrub every bit of my body, before washing my hair. I then got out, putting on the clothes Lena got me.  
I walked out, seeing Jenna finally up. As soon as she saw me, she rushed over, encasing me in her arms. "Oh God Tina" She murmured into my hair.  
I smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, leading her to Jer and Lena. "Let's get out of here"

* * *

I stared at Jer and Lena, who had just finished telling me what had happened in the past day. Apparently, Rose died from a werewolf bite, Jules was a werewolf, Tyler was a werewolf, and Caroline stayed with Tyler during the full moon.  
"You know what? I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. I might spend the day with Care tomorrow. I feel like I haven't seen her in a while." I told them, before going up to my room.

* * *

I groaned, walking into the kitchen with Jenna the next day. I did a double-take when I saw 'uncle' John, Elena and I's biological father casually standing there, drinking coffee. I stared at him for a little bit, not sure what to do as Jenna muttered "What the hell?"  
"Good morning to you too Jenna, Tina." John said simply. "Alaric" He added.  
"It's okay if I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you like, ever." Jenna says, staring at John.  
"Oh well. I got in late last night. Elena let me in." Why the fuck would she do that? I would have been all badass by punching him in the face then slamming the door in his face. Boom, problem solved.  
"You know- uh, I'm probably just gonna take off." Ric tells us, quite awkwardly.  
He walks out. "I'm still confused here" Jenna stated.  
"I'm staying for a while" John says, like it's obvious. Nooo, your not.  
"No your not." Jenna informs him, 'matter-of-fact'  
"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." Dick. I wanna throw a duck at him.  
"Actually, I can. As legal guardian." She glares. Kick his arse Jenna.  
"Yeah.. about that, um, Elena, Tina, you want me to explain this situation? Or would you like me to?" I glare at him. Son of a bitch.  
"Okay! Whats going on!" Jenna interrupts.  
"We're sorry Jenna, we should have told you earlier-" I start.  
"But-" Lena moves to say the rest, but John has to kill the mood by ruining the twin 'finishing each-other's sentence' thing. "I'm Tina and Elena's biological father."  
"There" He continues. "Now you know" He says, walking off. ARSE.  
Jenna looks back and forth between us, choking on her spit. "What?!"

* * *

"Care!" I yelled, knocking on her door.  
It opened to reveal my blond-haired vampire best friend. "Tina!" She shrieked, wrapping me in a hug. "I came to see you at the hospital, but you weren't awake" She said, slightly saddened. I smiled at her. "Ready to go?" I asked, referring to town.  
She smiled and nodded, dragging me to her car and starting to tell me the gossip. "Tyler came over today." She said, her blue orbs sad. "He found out about Mason dead and the Salvatore's being vampires. It's just.. the look of betrayal on his face as we talked. I feel so bad."  
I frowned, but turned to Caroline and wiped away a stray tear that came out of her blue eyes. "Don't worry Care. This is Tyler we're talking about. He'll come around."  
She sighed as she parked in a street that wasn't crowded. It was dark and alley-like though. But I wasn't scared. I had a lot of vampie friends.  
"Care" I said, taking hold of her shoulders, and making her look at me. "Just forget about it all for tonight. We are not here to sob, we are here to have fun. And we are gonna damn well do exactly that."  
She smiled widely at me. "You know what? Your right! Let's have some fun!" She yelled, dragging me towards the park, making me laugh.  
Hours later, Caroline were walking to her car, laughing our asses off. Some guy had tried hitting on me, so I had shoved ice cream all over his hair when he started using pickup lines.  
"Hey!" I heard a voice call. I turned, to see Matt. "Hey!"  
Caroline finally turned. "Oh! Hey."  
"I'm gonna... leave you guys to talk.." I said, walking back to the car.  
I zoned out as she talked to Matt, but came back to life as she walked back over. "What was that all about?" I asked with a sly wink.  
She laughed. "Uh, I'm swinging by when hes closing to talk to him."  
I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing else eh?"  
"Sorry! Nope."  
We were about to get in, when we heard a voice say "Excuse me!"  
Caroline and I turned. "Caroline right? And I'm assuming your Tina?"  
I looked at the woman, confused. "Yeah. Why?"  
"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" Said the woman. She looked dodgy, and I found her eyes sorta creepy.  
Care shook her head. "No. Not since earlier. Sorry." She said, opening the car door.  
"I know your lying" Seriously? Leave us alone already! I got the bitch vibe from her, looks like I was right.  
Care turned back around. "Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?"  
The woman raised her brow. "Actually it is."  
Care nodded and turned back around. "Well, I have a trick too." She said before turning around lightning speed, with her vampire face, only to have the woman spray her face with vervain. "Ugh!" Care screamed in pain, turning back around.  
"Care!" I yelped in shock, my heart starting to beat faster.  
I was about to yell at her to run, but I felt something smash onto my head, making me drop as dark spots appeared in my vision. The last thing I saw, was Care being shot in the head.

* * *

I groaned in pain, sitting up and holding my head,which was pouring with blood. "Tina!" I turned to see Care right beside me, looking at me with worried blue orbs. "Are you okay?!" She asked me. I nodded, not wanting to worry her. I noticed we were sitting in a cage, and groaned. "Where the fuck are we?"  
"Jules kidnapped us." She said, gasping as she felt pain in her head because of the guy that shot her.  
She stuck her fingers in her head and groaned as she pulled it out, screaming in pain. I covered my mouth with my shaking hands "Oh god. Oh god." I murmured.  
Care stuck her hand out, trying to get to the cage lock, only to look over and see a guy sitting casually outside of the cage. She jumped, scrambling back next to me. "I see you got the bullet out" He told her. "That was.. Nasty." He said, taunting her. "I got lots of wooden bullets. Other toys. It's going to be a long night sweet pea." He looked at me. "Don't worry. You don't have to miss out. I got some for you too."  
"No, Not her! She's human!" Care yelled.  
He held a gun up, pointing it at Care "But she has sided with vampires. Same thing." He said, before shooting her.  
She screamed in pain, while my Grey orbs were wide with horror as I screamed out "Care!"  
I glared at the man "Don't you dare hurt her!"  
He grinned slyly. "Oh? You want some too?" He got a knife out, and grabbed a hold of me through the bars. Care tried to stop him, but he shot her again, making her scream. He held the knife to my arm, where he slashed the blade deeply through my skin, making me scream in pain.  
I heard the door open and the woman from before came in. She held out a phone while saying "He needs proof"  
The guy shot Care again, making her scream, while he sliced the blade through my flesh, this time on the other arm. Care and I's screams pierced the air as the guy chuckled.  
The woman walked out again.  
"So. How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" The guy asked, aiming a water pistol at Care, one at me as well, though I don't think It was the same stuff.  
We kept silent, making him squirt them at us. Care and I screamed as it came onto our skin. It felt like molten lava.  
"What the fuck is that!" I screamed at him in pain.  
He grinned. "Oh this? It's acid. Very poisonous one too. It can ill you in a day if you get so far as a single drop down your throat."  
"Why are you doing this to us?!" Caroline sobbed. "Why?!"  
He smirked. "Your a vampire" He pointed to me. "You've sided with vampires, and will no doubt become one."  
He threw a vervain-filled dart at Care, before doing it to me. I assumed he put the acid in there though.  
The dart pierced my skin, and I screamed again. I was not almost covered fully in blood, and Care was trying to resist her bloodlust. I knew she was trying, but it wouldn't last forever.  
"Sorry, what was that?" The guy said sarcastically as we screamed.  
"Get us out!" Caroline screamed to no-one in particular. I was sobbing in pain, fat tears rolling down my pale, blood-smudged cheeks.  
"What was that?" He asked again.  
"LET US OUT!" She shrieked, banging on the bars.  
He smirked. "Sorry. No can do." He said, before walking out, leaving us there.

* * *

Five minutes later, Caroline was still trying to reach the lock. She had tried offering me her blood to help me heal, but I had refused. She needed her strength if we found a way to break out.  
We heard the door open, and we held our breaths, only for Tyler to come rushing in. He looked shocked upon seeing me and Care there, covered in blood. "Tina? Caroline?"  
"Tyler! There's a latch! Latch on the door and I can't get to it." Care told him, freaking out.  
He looked back and forth between us, and outside. "Tyler?" I asked him, my voice weak.  
"Tyler! Tyler please!" Care begged, eyes watering.  
He snapped out of it, running over to us and kneeling down to pull it out. He opened it, pulling the cage open for us. Care pulled me out, considering I was too weak to do it myself, and pulled me outside. We walked out, only to be pinned to the wall again. "ugh" I groaned as my Suddenly, Jules started screaming in pain, holding her head. I looked in shock.  
"What's happening?" Care whispered, staring at Jules.  
"What the hells going on?" Tyler muttered. I looked over and saw a guy with his hands out. It was the Martin dude.  
"Elijah made a deal with Elena. I'm here to make sure it stays. Get out of here." He told us. "Now."  
We looked at him, before nodding and walking away.

* * *

They had decided to drop me at home first. So here I was.  
I stumbled into the house, groaning. I decided do the stupid thing, and instead of walking upstairs to clean up, I walked into the living room.  
Jeremy, Lena, and John were sitting on the couch. Luckily, Jenna wasn't here though. As soon as I stepped in, their gazes snapped to me. Lena's eyes went wide. "TINA!" She shrieked, catching my arm before I fell.  
I groaned, my body toppling over. "Lena. I hurt" I muttered, ugly, fat tears falling down my face. John and Jer sped over, grabbing hold of me so I wouldn't collapse.  
Five minutes later, my cuts were healing because of the help of Damon.  
"Thanks" I told him with a small smile.  
He nodded at me, pulling me in for a hug. "Don't you dare scare me like that again Tina" He muttered.  
I breathed in slowly, burying my face in my best friend's neck. "Sorry. I'm a trouble magnet"  
He laughed lightly, pulling away.  
"Tin?" I heard El call, popping into the room.  
"Yeah Lena?"  
"We're all going over to Care's. We need a slumber party." She told me.  
I nodded, pulling out a bag and chucking some clothes in. "I'll be ready in five"  
"Okay" She said, turning away, only to turn back around, and run at me, wrapping her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. "I love you Tin. So much" I smiled. "I love you Lena"

* * *

I smiled, hearing Stefan say sweet words to Care. Boy, did she need it.  
"I brought some back up." He told her, pulling Elena, Bonnie and I out from the side of the porch.  
Care smiled in happiness, a few tears cascading down her cheeks.  
We all walked up and hugged her. "We're gonna slumber it" I told her, my own tears falling down.  
"We haven't done it in ages" Bonnie finished.  
I gave Stefan a 'thankyou' smile, as Caroline hugged us tightly.  
We needed this.


	7. Chapter 7- Crying Wolf

Chapter 7- Crying wolf

_I looked around. I was in clearing full of flowers. There was a pond by the far east side, with a small waterfall tumbling down from the rocks. Tree's were scattered around the edges, making sure and wind doesn't get in. Sunlight was pouring in from above me. Vines tumbled from the trees, like decorations at a party.  
"Whoa" I whispered, looking around in wonder.  
There was a chuckle next to me, and I turned to see Elijah, not in his normal suit though. His hair was longer, and the clothing style he wore was somewhere around the 1800's.  
"You certainly suit the 1860's, may I say" Elijah said, smiling down at me. I look down in confusion to see a beautiful dress. (Link on my profile) My hair was in a waterfall braid, delicate raven curls tumbling down my back. I was barefoot though, something I liked to do when I'm in forests.  
"Where are we?" I say, smiling as I soak in the dream-sun.  
He sighs, longingly looking around the dream. "A place I had found in 1862. I liked to come here often. It's a graveyard in this decade, though" I nod, before I let my curiosity get the best of me.  
"Why are we here Elijah?" I asked him curiously, laughing when a dream-butterfly landed on my nose.  
He smirked slightly. "I wanted to see you. I heard about you being in hospital. May I ask why?" His brown eyes held concern in them as he looked at me, with a look on his face that I couldn't read.  
I looked up at him. "Uh.. yeah, sure"  
He smiles, gesturing for me to join him on the grass as he sits down.  
"Uh well.. Where do I start. I had painted my room, and couldn't sleep in there. I usually stay with Lena when I do something crazy with it, but she and Stefan were... uh, busy. So, I stayed with Jeremy. I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. There was this pain in my hear, it felt like I had been stabbed ten times. I blacked out as Jer was calling the ambulance. When I woke up, they told me I had heart problems. I have to avoid getting scared, stressed, or angry. Basically anything that gets my heartbeat up. If I don't... There's an unlikely chance I will live by next year." I tell him, twirling a purple flower in-between my fingers. "Vampire blood doesn't help my situation, it only heals for something like a stab or cut. It can't help my heart. Damon's tried."  
He looked at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. He took hold of my chin gently, sending sparks through it. "I won't let you get hurt Tina. I will protect you" He vowed.  
I smiled at him, my Grey orbs boring into his brown ones. "Thank you Elijah. I trust you"  
The last I saw in my dream, was Elijah grabbing my hand and kissing it, before my dream-state went blank._

* * *

RING RING RING RING RING  
"Ugh!" I groaned, stuffing my face into the pillow. "Turn it off!"  
I heard Care, Lena, and Bonnie groan from beside me as well. I looked up, my hair going all over the place, just in time to see Lena fall off the bed, that we weirdly enough, all fitted into. I laughed as she groaned from the floor. "Not funny Tina"  
She got up, grabbing her phone. "Hello?"  
Caroline moaned into her pillow. "Ugh! Elena! Seriously?" I laughed, pulling the blankets back over us.  
"Good" Lena said into the phone. I'm going to eavesdrop, whether you like it or not sister. "Much needed. When can you and I have one?" Oh god, seriously? That is so Stefan. If it's not.. that will be extremely awkward. Not that it isn't already. Seriously Lena.  
"Okay. Now. Today" Oh god. No! Not in the Gilbert house. I think I want my bed this time, thankyouverymuch. "Take me far far away"  
I would so crash their holiday. Mhmm.  
"Because of everything that's going on." She groans into the phone.  
"Uh-huh. This has everything to do with that."  
Awww. Stefan and Lena. Running off into the sunset. Whoop-de-doo.  
"Okay!" I said, finally popping up from the covers. "Up! We are going to the grill!" I told the two groaning girls next to me. The sighed, but complied. Haha. 1 Point to Tina.

* * *

I groaned as Jenna dragged me through the Lockwood estate. Since I had laughed at her for getting roped in by the Mayor. Damn Karma.  
"Who's gonna be here?" I asked Jenna as she pulled me through the front door. "People" She said simply, making me groan again. I pointed an accusing finger at her "You are a bad girl! You are so doing this on purpose!"  
She raised an eyebrow at me, giving me that look at that said 'Shut up. Just, shut up' making me roll my eyes.  
"Go socialize!" She tells me, pushing me in the direction of where most people were. I growled, but complied. Mrs Lockwood noticed me immediately. "Tina, dear!" Her voice called out, as she wrapped me in one of her famous motherly hugs. I smiled at her as she pulled away, noticing Elijah at her side. "Mrs Lockwood. How are you? Hello Elijah" I greeted.  
Her eyebrows shot up. "So you've met Elijah?" She says, silent question in her words.  
I smile and nod, my eyes never wavering from Elijah. Damn, this is a intense game of 'who's gonna blink first'  
"Yes. Jenna had gotten some of my mother's old books for his research. I happened to be home when they came." I told her.  
"Ah" Carol nods.  
I saw Damon come over. "Damon!" Carol exclaimed. "What a surprise!"  
Damon stopped in front of us, and smiled at her, kissing her cheek "Carol." He greeted.  
She stepped back to Elijah. "Elijah! I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Fall's founding family's."  
"Mhm." Damon Hummed. "It's a pleasure to meet you"  
Elijah responded immediately. "Oh, the pleasure's mine." He said, shaking Damon's hand.  
His eyes caught mine again and he smiled.  
When Carol left us to talk, Damon immediately pulled me into a room, expecting Elijah to follow. He did.  
"What can I do for you Damon, Tina?" Elijah asks us.  
"Oh, I was hoping we could have a word" Damon said with a smirk.  
Elijah ignored him. "Tina is here, so where is Elena?"  
I answered before Damon could. "She's with Stefan. They needed a break so they're at my family's lake house." I said, my Grey eyes glazing over as I remembered all the memories at the lake house.  
"Yep, and shes all safe. There's been a bit of a werewolf problem." Damon said.  
"Oh yes, I heard about that" Elijah replied.  
"I'm sure you did. Since it was your witch that saved Caroline and Tina from getting tortured some more." Damon said, frowning at the last bit.  
Elijah's eyes snapped to mine, holding surprise, anger, and concern. "And here I thought that only Caroline was captured."  
I shrugged. "Yeah, well, I was with Care when we got kidnapped. They said they didn't care if I was human, and that I sided with vampires. They tortured us. It was so much fun" I said sarcastically.  
Damon ignored us. "So, why are you here?" He asked Elijah.  
"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Tina and Elena safe. Leave the rest to me." He said, and smiled at me, before moving to walk out.  
But Damon wouldn't have that. He flashed in front of Elijah. "Not good enough"  
Elijah gave him a pissed off look, before grabbing his neck and flashing them, so he was holding Damon by his throat against the wall. Damon reached out and grabbed Elijah's neck with his spare hand. Elijah took his wrist and started cracking it. "Young vampires" He scoffs. "So arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me."  
"You can't kill me man" Damon grunts out. All I could do is stare at the scene in front of me. Not really much I could do without looking like an idiot anyway. "It's not part of the deal" He added.  
"Silence" Elijah said, grabbing a pencil and stabbing it into Damon's neck. Ouch. He threw him off the wall and on the desk. "I'm an original." He pauses, grabbing his handkerchief from his pocket. "Show a little respect" He said, whipping his fingers. He held it out to Damon, who snatched it from him harshly, holding it to his bleeding neck. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, your dead. So, you should do what I say. Keep Tina and Elena safe." He said before walking out, meeting my wide Grey eyes as he did so. Damn, we're like having sex by staring.

* * *

After the incident at the Lockwood mansion, I went back to the Salvatore boarding house with Damon and Ric.  
"Today was a bust" Damon muttered from on the couch.  
Ric chuckled from the couch opposite Damon's, while I sat next to the fire, soaking up warmth.  
"Yeah. How's the throat?" Ric asked.  
"Sore"  
"Yeah. Elijah's one scary dude. But, with nice hair. Hey, you want another one?" Ric asked, referring to the bourbon.  
Damon said nothing, just held his glass up. Ric got up and refilled them.  
"He's gonna be hard to kill." Damon said, wiping his eyebrow.  
My gaze snapped to him. "Did you forget that I'm somehow linked to him?" I asked Damon. "It could kill me for real this time."  
Damon's eyes widened in realization before he groaned. "I forgot about that. Call Bonnie. Get her to unlink you. Problem solved."  
I glared at him "It's a different sort of link, remember? Bonnie told me she didn't know anything about it."  
"Plus," Ric continued. "Doesn't it seem a little weird to you? Just some dagger and ashes to finish the job. We're gonna need more info"  
"I'm out of sources" Damon replied, his nose scrunched up and his blue eyes troubled.  
Ric decided to change the subject. "So, what's up with you and this news chick?"  
My eyebrow rose. "Andy Star?" I asked him, smirking.  
"Yep" Damon said, taking a gulp of bourbon. "She's got some spunk, huh?"  
"Just don't kill her" Ric jumped in. "Please."  
Damon waved him off. "If I did, who'd report her death?"  
Seriously?  
"Just, don't do it. I mean, she's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." Ric mumbled, taking out his phone and reading a text, I assume.  
"Tell me about it" I mumbled, taking a swig of my grape juice. What? Damon wouldn't let me get drunk.  
"Ugh god, I gotta go. I gotta pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll uh- I'll show myself out." He told us, getting up.  
"Good luck." Damon sighed. He then turned to me. "So, what do you wanna do?"  
I smiled sarcastically. "Well, I would say get drunk, but you won't let me. Thanks, you dick."  
He laughed. "So much spunk." He was about to say something else, but we head a smash and something drop.  
"Ric?" I called out. Damon and I both walked to the front door, only to see Ric gasping in pain and holding his hand. "Alaric!" I yelped as he collapsed, running to his side and kneeling down. Suddenly, a guy jumped down and started attacking Damon. The mystery man leapt onto his back, shoving vervain into his neck. Damon grunted, smashing the guy into the wall to try get him off. I felt someone behind me, and grabbed their hand, flipping them over my head and slamming them down on the ground in front of me. Haha. Don't attack a girl who is a black belt in karate and had taken classes for self defense since she was seven. Not only that, but since I look small and fragile, I have the element of surprise. I grabbed a lamp and slammed it on the guys head, knocking him out. I was stupid, not looking around to see if there were any more people, because three of them grabbed me. I know I was all badass before, but against three werewolves, I'm not.  
I struggled against them, biting at them when their hands came near my face.  
"Oh, this ones feisty. I call dibbs on torturing her" I heard a voice call.  
I growled at the mystery voice. "Go to hell" I spat.  
I struggled as they strapped me to a chair, doing the same to Damon.  
"Hi Damon, Tina." I looked up to see Jules, and growled. "Nice to see you again"  
I smile sarcastically. "Oh yes, hello, you're free to break in and kill Ric, then strap us to chairs and tell us your going to torture us. This is fun. We should do it everyday." I spat, sarcasm dripping into my words.  
I zoned out as Damon came around, seeing a random guy in front of him. "Morning sunshine. I saw this movie once, some, turture, porn flic-" I interrupted him there, by laughing loudly. "Wow" I scoffed at him. "I guess it's true then. You wolves really are dogs" I mocked, while Damon chuckled. Some wolves behind him growled. I winked at them mockingly.  
He pointed an accusing finger at me, while I gave him my best innocent look. "Shut up" He said, then continued. "Anyway, they have this collar device. It was really cool so I just modified it, with some wooden nails, so when I pull..." He pulled on it, making Damon let out a loud grunt in pain as the wood dug into his neck "This happens."  
"So-" Jules interrupted, making my gaze snap to her. "I heard you have the moonstone." Damon started laughing. "Oh, if only you see the irony of this moment right now." He paused. "Let me tell you how this is gonna go. Your gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone looses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason." He mocked.  
"This time, it won't just be you, but it will be her" She said, pointing a small knife at me. Damon looked alarmed.  
She turned, and threw the knife at me. "Let's play darts, shall we?" She said, as the knife pierced my skin on my thigh, making me let out a grunt through gritted teeth.  
I smirked at her, feeling crazy for some reason. Hey, if I'm going to die, better at least toy with my torturers. "That's the best you got?" I spat out. Her eyes grew angry, and she through another. This one pierced my arm, making me let out a loud and long grunt. I would not scream for this bitch. Hell no. I saw Damon looking at me in concern and alarm, his wide eyes locked on me. "Stop!" He yelled. "STOP IT! STOP HURTING HER!" He yelled as she threw another one, this one landing on my leg. I grunted, though it sound a little like a half-scream.  
"I wonder if I can get her in the heart? Or maybe the stomach. Make her bleed out" Jules stated,, with a grin, ignoring Damon's screaming for her to stop.  
Bring it on bitch.  
I wouldn't tell her. Not if I'm keeping quiet to protect my family.  
Jules then turned to Damon. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage."  
Damon just raised an eyebrow, as if saying 'Yep. That's cool'  
Jules held a gun up "Where's the moonstone?!"  
Damon smiled. "Get over it honey. Your never gonna get it." He drawled.  
"Looking for this?" Elijah's voice asked, making my gaze snap over to him.  
He was standing by the door. In a suit. Not surprise there. He held up the moonstone, staring at Jules, though his eyes kept flickering over to me as if I would vanish at any moment. I sighed in relief.  
He walked down, and put it on the table, stepping back. "There." He said, waving them over. "Take it."  
A werewolf super sped over, only for Elijah to rip his heart out. I stared at the body in awe. "This never get's old." I mutter.  
Two others tried to get past him, but Elijah plunged his hands into their bodies and tore their hearts out. The two bodie dropped to the floor, revealing Elijah with a smug expression. Damon smirked.  
Jules ran away, like a coward. The guy who was torturing Damon, knelt over, putting his jacket over his head in attempt to hide himself. I snorted, and Elijah smirked. "What about you sweetheart?" He asked the last one, pulling him up. "Where's the girl?" He said.  
"She ran. Like a bitch" I said, smirking at my joke.  
Elijah then punched the guy, making his neck snap to the side. His body fell to the ground with a thud. "That was awesome" I mutter.  
Elijah smirked, freeing Damon, before coming and breaking all the chains.  
He picked me up bridal-style because of the knife in me leg and thigh. "You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now" He told Damon. He then started walking out with me still in his arms. "I will take Tina home and heal her." Elijah called over his shoulder, before grabbing the moonstone and walking out with me.  
He flashed into my room, and laid me down on the bed. I gave him a thankful smile, "Thanks for saving me." I told him.  
"Your welcome" He smiled, though it was soon gone as he looked over my injuries. His jaw clenched and pure rage took over his eyes. He growled, examining the places where I was hit with one of the knives. They were still in there. Oh god. I do not want to take them out. "Which wolf did this?" He spat.  
I winced, reaching for my draw where I put all my med supplies. "Jules. The one that ran"  
He smiled, though not one of happiness. "I will make sure her death is painful" He said.  
I chuckled. Nodding my thanks to him, before grabbing one knife, the one on my thigh, and pulled it out as quick as lightning. "Ugh!" I grunted in pain, while Elijah looked shocked that I just did that. "Are you okay?" He blurted out, then looked like he could slap himself for asking a stupid question. I laughed, "It's okay. I've had way worse. I'm getting use to this" I muttered.  
"Here, let me do it" He told me, grabbing the cream and dabbing it on my cut. I sighed in relief as the creme came in contact with my cut. It helps because it was quite cold, and doesn't sting. He then got ready to pull the other knife out. I nodded at him, signaling I was ready. He took it out fast, and it was much more gentle than when I did it. He had pain in his eyes when he heard me grunt in pain, but there was relief too when he saw that it didn't hurt as much as it did when I did it. This went on for about ten minutes, until we were done.  
"Here" Elijah said, biting his wrist and holding it out to me. I gave him a look that said 'are you sure' and he nodded. I latched onto his wrist, feeling the taste of iron falling onto my tongue and slipping down my throat. Though it didn't taste utterly gross like Damon's and Stefan's, it tasted sweet.. nice, almost. Elijah was looking at me with possessiveness in his eyes, making me do a double-take.  
When I was healed, I pulled away and smiled at Elijah. "Thanks you, you didn't have to do that, but you did, so..." I trailed off. He smiled at me. "It was my pleasure Tina. I couldn't leave a beautiful woman to bleed out now, could I?" I laughed, and smiled at him again. Wait a second.. did he just call me beautiful? I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks and he obviously noticed, because he smirked. "Well, thanks.. again. For saving Damon and I from the wolves as well..."  
He smiled, his brown eyes boring into my Grey ones. "Get some rest Tina. I think you need it. I must go" He told me, before taking me by surprise when he leaned down and kissed my forehead. It lasted a little longer than it usually does, and I closed my eyes wistfully.  
When I opened them, Elijah was gone.


	8. Chapter 8- The Dinner Party

Chapter 8- The Dinner Party

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence," Jenna pointed out as she, Elijah and I, walked through the forest.  
"Ah the Fell's." Elijah's smooth voice called out. "One of the founding families." He said, slight distaste in his words.  
I rose my eyebrow in interest. "Why do you say it like that?" I asked, my Grey eyes curious.  
His lips twitched. "My research actually showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. There was a migration of townsfolk from the north east. It was actually Salem, to be precise."  
"As in the witch trials?" Jenna asked, surprise in her voice.  
He nodded. "Which means the founding families, didn't really found anything."  
I smirked. "And here I recall Logan Fell, Jenna's ex, an arrogant twat when it came to the topic."  
Elijah laughed, while Jenna shot me a stern look. I stuck my tongue out at her.  
"Well, I bet it was the men who made it a big deal about being founders back in 1860. They are very territorial." Jenna teased.  
Elijah's head snapped into the direction of the car, and I heard footsteps coming our way. "Yes they are" He muttered with a smirk.  
I turned to see Ric, making me smirk. Seriously Ric? Jesus Christ.  
Jenna's face turned surprised. "Uh- Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman."  
Ric smiled, possessiveness in his eyes "Yeah I got your message on walking through the old property lines. I thought I would uh, tag along. You know- being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Great, you just had to make things awkward didn't you, Ric?  
Elijah smiled. "Pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."  
"Well, I only brought the surveys, I got that list in my car. Just give me a sec" Jenna said, walking off towards the car, leaving us standing there awkwardly.  
"Alaric Saltzman. You're one of those people on the list of Elena's loved ones to protect." Elijah remarked.  
Ric gave him his pokerface. "Yeah, so is Jenna."  
"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women unless they happen to be my mate." His eyes flickered to me when they said that, making me confused. Where have I heard that before? Ric followed his line of vision and his eyes widened slightly, barely noticeable.  
"It's a joke Ric. Lighten up" Elijah told him, patting him on the back as he walked past and giving me a smile.  
I couldn't help but laugh at that. Mr serious vampire original, telling Mr hunter to lighten up?  
"God Ric." I muttered to him. "You're whipped" I told him, referring to Jenna.  
I heard Elijah laughed loudly as he walked away, I liked his laugh.  
Oh god, I thought in realization. I like Elijah.

* * *

Ric left us a little while later, telling us that he needed to meet Damon.  
We had now finished, and I was extremely bored.  
"Can we go to the Grill?" I asked the two talking adults. "I'm starving."  
Just as I said this, my stomach growled, making me blush. Jenna laughed at me while Elijah smiled in amusement.  
"That can be arranged" Elijah told me. He turned to Jenna. "If you do not mind, of coarse."  
Jenna smiled and shook her head, before looking at me. "Actually, it's a great idea. I think everyone needs something to eat after all this history talk"  
I smiled in relief, and practically ran to the car, leaving Elijah and Jenna laughing after me.

* * *

We walked into the grill, and I looked around for an empty booth. This place is always packed, I swear it.  
I spotted Damon sitting with Alaric and Andy, waving us over. "Hey!" Damon waved.  
I jumped over to them, hearing Jenna and Elijah following me. I ruffled Damon's hair, making him scowl at me. "Hey Damon, Andy, Ric." I greeted, giving Andy a hug. "Hey!" They greeted back, Andy giving me a hug across the table.  
Damon smirked at Jenna and Elijah, who were behind me. "So, I hear you three had quite a meeting of historical minds today"  
"Yep!" I said, smiling brightly. Poor Ric, he looked extremely uncomfortable. I could tell Damon was laughing inside.  
"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got paper's to grade." Ric said, standing up and attempting to walk away, but Andy stopped him.  
"No," She said. "You know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party!" Ugh. I hate dinner parties. They are so awkward and such a bore.  
"Oooh my girl, full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say, tonight, maybe?" Damon said, completely out of character. He is so planning something. I gave him a sharp glare, while he looked at me innocently.  
"It's good for me, Tina, Jenna?" Elijah asked, amusement in his eyes.  
Alaric looked extremely annoyed "I don't know if tonight works..." Jenna cut him off "Yeah I'm free."  
Everyone then turned to me. "Oh right, uh, yeah, I'll go."  
"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah said with a smile.  
"Now!" Damon clapped enthusiastically. "Tina! You're probably the best at cooking here. When I tasted the special pancakes you make that Elena and Jeremy told me about, I moaned. Will you cook for us? I'm not taking no for an answer." He demanded, while Elijah looked at me in interest along with everyone else.  
I pouted "Damon! Seriously?" I hit his arm. "Learn how to cook, arse" I whined, slapping his shoulder, huffing.  
He laughed. "I take that as a yes then?"  
I pointed a accusing finger at him. "Expect karma. I always get revenge!" I declared with a sickly sweet smile, before skipping off to find a empty booth.

* * *

"UGH!" I screamed in frustration, throwing a dress at the ground.  
My room was a mess, mostly because I had been chucking everything around, trying to find something to wear. It was hopeless. I had even checked Lena's closet, but she didn't have anything either. It was so last minute, that I didn't have time to shop.  
"Tina?" Jenna's voice came from behind my closed door.  
"Come in!" I yelled, watching as she crept through the door.  
"Hey. What's all the noise for?" She said, before looking around my room, eyes widening at the sight. Yup. It was a mess.  
I through myself onto my bed, huffing. "I wish I was a guy. They just do their hair and grab a suit. As for girls, we have to do all this crap." I groaned. "I have nothing to wear" I told her.  
She seemed to have a debate with herself, before her eyes lightened up. "I have just the thing!" She squealed, rushing out of my room and appearing almost a second later, this time with a gorgeous sparkly red dress. I look at it in astonishment. It had one shoulder, with a sleeve, the other was bare. By the size of it, it would end about my mid-thigh. It was gorgeous. Then I remembered something.  
"Jenna?" I asked, feeling the silky material with wide Grey eyes. "This was mom's wasn't it?"  
She smiled sadly. "Yes. I'm surprised you remember it. She wore it for a founder's party. You were probably six at the time. I thought about it, and decided to let you wear it tonight"  
I leapt at her, pulling her in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you" I whispered into her hair, few stray tears escaping my eyes. "Thank you so much"  
"It's fine" She smiled. "You're going to make Elijah drool" She told me with a sly wink.  
My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. "W-what? Pfft, I don't like Elijah" I lied, blushing furiously as my heart skipped a beat at my terrible lie.  
She rolled her eyes "Please. You're my niece. I know when you like someone. Now, get ready. We're leaving in an hour"  
I nodded at her, my eyes still wide. I thought I had made it very unnoticeable. Guess I was wrong.  
I ended up curling my hair, letting it fall in dark brown delicate curls to my waist. I left my side fringe out, making it frame my face. I did my makeup and slipped my dress and heels on. I looked in the mirror. I looked like my mom a little bit. We may have different eyes and skin, but you could see the similar traits- my cheekbones and nose. Even if she wasn't my birth mother, she was still my aunt, I luckily have some traits from her. (Link On Profile)  
"Are you ready yet?!" I heard Jenna yell from downstairs. "Yep!" I yelled back, walking downstairs to join her.  
Her jaw dropped. "You look hot!" She joked, giving me a wink. "If I was lesbian, and you weren't my niece, I would date you" She teased, I laughed, and she smiled before becoming serious. "You look like Miranda" She mumbled. I smiled, my Grey orbs twinkling. "Thank you" I whispered, giving her a hug.

* * *

"So, what's going on with you and Alaric?" Andy asked Jenna as we set up the table. My eyes shot to them in interest, and I held back a sly smile. Tinadropping time.  
"I feel like there's some tension" Andy continued.  
"I-I don't know. I really like him- It's more than like. And.. I want it to work. But I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then" Her face got pissed. "I got John whispering things in my ear about him."  
"Like what?" Andy asked, her face lit with curiosity.  
"Things I don't want to believe." Jenna said, then corrected herself. "Things I don't believe, if they're coming from John's mouth."  
"Oh, Well there you go. Trust is the key to any relationship, I'm so grateful, that Damon tells me everything" Andy says with a chuckle.  
Jenna smiles a little bit, before I get up to check on the dinner that has been cooking. I'm doing my special lasagna dinner. Muahaha. Okay.. that sounded extremely weird. Bad Tina, No more evil laughing. It wasn't just lasagna though, there was salad, and potato's off to the side.  
When I came back out, John was there. "What the hell is he doing here?!" I said, glaring at my 'father'.  
"Dinner" He said simply, making me growl. "Like hell you are" I grumbled, before storming off.  
"Tina!" He called.  
"What?!" I yelled grumpily, spinning around.  
"You look like your mother in that dress." Whoa, what?  
"You mean Isobel?" I asked, confusion in my Grey-blue orbs. Eyes that were identical to John's.  
He smiled slightly. "No. I mean Miranda" He told me, before turning and leaving me there with a look of shock.  
"What the hell?" I muttered to myself, walking back to the kitchen.  
A little while later, there was a knock on the door. "Tina, could you get that?" I heard Damon call. I growled lowly. Jenna obviously told him about me crushing on Elijah.  
"Fine!"  
I walked towards the door, opening it to meet Elijah. He was in a suit like always, his hair styled the same, The only thing that's changed since we last saw him, seemed to be his shoes.  
He looked at me, seemingly speechless at the moment, his brown orbs examining me up and down, -Resting on my legs for longer than intended- until they rested on my face.  
"Tina" He said, grabbing my hand and kissing it. "Good evening. You look beautiful"  
I blushed, my cheeks tinting a light pink. I smiled, stepping back and gesturing for him to walk in. "Come in"  
He smirked at me, walking in and holding out his arm. I took it, and we walked towards the dining room.  
I let his arm go, and he looked at me questioningly. I blushed and smiled "I'm the cook, I gotta get everything ready. Go socialize Mr serious" I grinned, pushing him towards everyone, before vanishing behind the corner.

I hurried around the kitchen, grabbing bowls and cutlery while softly singing 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran.

_"White lips,  
Pale face,  
Breathing in snowflakes,  
Burnt lungs,  
Sour taste..."_

I danced around slightly as I started scooping the salad into a bowl, doing the same with the potatoes, but in a different bowl.

_"And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries..."_

I grab more bowls, putting dinner into them and grabbing sauce's and dressing out, preparing to mix some with the dinner.

_"And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
And sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly..."_

I don't finish the song, since I had just finished dinner. When I stop, I hear clapping. My eyes go wide and I spin on my heel to see Elijah. My face tints to a light pink, and embarrassment covers my features. "Oh god." I mumble. "You didn't hear all that, did you?"  
He smiles at me. "No. But you have the voice of an angel. The best I've heard in a long time. Any other talents I don't know about?"  
My face colors even more, if possible. "No" I lie, before changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be in the dining room?" I ask.  
He chuckles. "Yes, but I wanted to see if you needed any help."  
I nod. "Oh, uh, yeah. Is it okay if you bring some of this out for me?" I ask, grabbing a couple of plates. He smiles and nods, grabbing the few that I'd left for him.  
Lucky for me, I was very balance from working as a waitress at the Grill, so I walked with no problem.  
I entered the dining room, spotting everyone sitting around it -well, except for Elijah and I.  
Damon grins "Hey there's our little cook!" I roll my eyes. That was so... Damon.  
We all sit, and put the plates down. Jenna starts pouring wine into everyone glasses.  
"I hate to break it to you Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is not a founder of this town." Jenna tells Damon, a small smirk on her face.  
"Hmm. Do tell." Damon replies.  
Alaric then took the first bite of the lasagna I made, making a weird sound in the back of his throat. "This is amazing" He groaned, digging in. I laughed, and started to eat. Everyone followed my lead.  
"You sure can cook Tina, this is delicious." Elijah told me, making my cheeks go pink. I smiled "Thank you."  
"Well, as I mentioned to Tina and Jenna earlier, a fraction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1960s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah said, starting the conversation back from where it was left off.  
"Hmm. Because they were witches?" Jenna asked.  
Andy jumped to Damon's aid. "Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem."  
"Andy's a journalist, big on facts." Damon said.  
"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so the witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, well, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire." Elijah said.  
I shook my head and muttered "That's downright cruel." That got a few weird looks, and a few smiles.  
Elijah just smirked "Could you pass the.." He was cut off by Jenna, who was laughing a little bit.  
"I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society" She chuckled.  
John, unfortunately, decided to join the conversation. "It's starting to sound like a little like a ghost story to me."  
An awkward silence followed. "So, Elijah, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.  
Elijah rose a brow. "You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of coarse."  
"Coarse." Damon muttered back quietly, but mockingly. I shot him a look.  
The guys all decided to take a break, while we cleaned up. Sexist pigs. Leaving the women to clean up. Pfft.  
"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study" Andy informed them, quite formally. Weird.  
Elijah smiled, taking my hand and kissing it. "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." He said, his brown eyes locking with my grey ones. A blush heated up my cheeks as we ended our mini staring competition. "Thank you Elijah" I smiled. I turned and walked to the kitchen with a plate, catching John glaring at us both. Ugh. Please, don't be the protective father.  
We cleaned up the table as the guys all left to the study. Well- Ric and John stayed in the dining room.  
I checked the oven, and growled when the cake wasn't finished. Seriously?  
I made my way back to the dining room, to see Elijah, John, Andy and Jenna sitting there.  
"Sorry guys. The dessert is going to take a bit longer than intended. The oven doesn't seem to like me" I told them, spitting out the word 'oven' like it had kicked a puppy. They laughed.  
"I'm going to go do the icing, so.." I trailed off, smiling and walking away.  
I was in the kitchen, whipping up some icing when I felt pain in my chest. I screamed out in pain, holding my heart.  
"Ow. Oh god" I choked out, as Damon appeared beside me.  
"Damn." He muttered. "Forgot about the link" Was the last thing I heard, before passing out.  
When I came around again, I was lying on my bed, my dress still on. I sighed, too tired to call Damon and ask what happened, so I just got up to get changed, before hopping into bed and falling asleep.  
I was almost asleep, until I felt pain in my heart again, and screamed out, black dots appearing in my vision.  
"Not again" I muttered, before passing out.


	9. Chapter 9- The House Guest

Chapter 9- The House Guest

I woke up with a pounding headache. Jesus- did I drink last night? Then it all flew back to me. Elijah was daggered, and now I had no chance of finding out why I had a link with him. I slapped myself, groaning at the fact that I didn't ask him sooner.  
I glanced at the alarm clock, which read 6:22am. I groaned, could this day get any worse? I never wake up early. I lay there for about ten minutes, before I finally came to the conclusion that I wouldn't get back to sleep. I dragged myself to the bathroom, only to see one of those girls you see in horror movies. She was terrible, her hair in a birds nest, pale skin slightly blotchy. Bloodshot eyes, and dry lips.  
I was looking in the mirror, this ugly skunk was unfortunately me.  
I glared at the mirror. "Seriously?!" I exclaimed, turning the knob for the shower upwards. "Why can't I be one of those girls, who randomly get up looking freaking perfect?! Damn movies giving me high hopes" I muttered, removing my clothing and quickly hopping in the shower.  
I sighed in relief as the warm water greeted my skin and flowed down my body. This is the only thing I like about mornings. Showers.  
I felt my tense muscles relax slightly as I washed my hair, which had turned black because of the water. After I had done, I was planning to just stand there a while, considering I'm early, but Jeremy was banging on the door, yelling 'Hurry up Tina! I need a shower too!'.  
Before I left, I checked myself in the mirror and smirked. I looked the same as everyday now, not that hideous creature I saw in the mirror before. I was still pissed though. With a scowl, I dragged myself out of the bathroom, blue-towel-robe-thing wrapped around me tightly. I gave Jer a glare as I walked past him, making him look at me in surprise.  
God, I was such a bitch today.  
The only time my family has seen me grumpy is when I came home to find Elena and Jeremy stuffing the chocolate that I brought in their mouths. I had slapped them both on the arm, before threatening to take them to Mrs Lockwood and volunteer them to help her with the Founder's Party. It may not sound bad now, but when you get there Mrs Lockwood is almost always yelling in your ear and up in your face. Then she immediately assumes that you want to help out with every other Founder's Party, they were scared shitless, to say the least.  
I rummaged through the doors, grabbing a random outfit and throwing it on quickly, before packing my bag and going down to eat breakfast.  
"Hey Jenna" I said, grabbing a bowl and filling it with cocoa puffs.  
She gave me a smile. "Hey. I didn't see you last night. Did you leave early or later or..?" She asked, her strawberry-blond eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  
I grabbed a spoon, shoveling some cocoa puffs into my mouth, "Oh Right. Yeah I felt sick so I went home early."  
"Did Elijah drop you?" She teased, making me choke on my cereal. "I mean, Damon said he left early as well..." Okay, Bad Jenna. I was now coughing hysterically. Oh god, my coughs sounded like a dogs bark, except the dog's voice broke in the middle of it. Jenna winced.  
"Don't do that" I said, pointing accusingly at her while she grinned after I got over my coughing fit. She stuck her tongue out, while I did it back. Pfft, what a baby she was, sticking her tongue out at me, I thought, ignoring the fact that I did it back.  
"So.. what happen-" She didn't get to finish, since I had ran out the door, grabbing my bag, and yelling 'Gotta get to school! Bye!' to avoid her question. I felt bad at what happened to Elijah, and now I was lying to Aunt Jenna. I'm now going to officially avoid people today. Yep.  
So it begins.

* * *

"Hey Care, what's up?" I asked, sitting next to her at our 2nd period English class. My least favorite class. Yippee for me huh?  
I knew Stefan was in the seat behind us, so I turned and smiled at him in greeting, which he returned, before I turned back to Care.  
She looked at me with sad blue eyes. "Boyfriend Problems" She muttered.  
I smiled reassuringly. "It'll be okay Care." She smiled at me, about to say something else, but out teacher, Mr Barrut, stormed in like usual. He reminded me of Professor Snape off Harry Potter. He had the exact same personality, though he looked nothing like him. Mr Barrut was in his late thirties, with short, blond hair, and stony brown eyes.  
He then started telling us about an Essay.  
"Since we had just finished our study off creative writing, I would like you all to write a seventeen paged story. It will be due on Friday next week. Any questions?"  
"Does it, like, have to be like, real, or can it like, be made up or like, something ?" A bimbo asks, chewing her gum loudly as she batted her eyelashes at the teacher. I felt disgusted. He was like, twice our age, not only that, but this girl was caked in makeup. She literally was the definition of a barbie doll. She wore revealing clothes too, making me even more grossed out.  
"I, like, think we can, like, write however we like, want, like, yeah?" I say lowly, a mocking tone in my words, rolling my eyes dramatically.  
"Shut up!" Caroline laughs, slapping me lightly on the arm. I grin.  
"Do you, like, even think, like, she knows, like, how to write a story, like?" Stefan whispers to us, leaning forward over his desk, making us laugh. My expression turns serious as I looked back at Stefan. "You have, like, earned, like, my total, like, respect, like!" I mock, sending them into fits of laughter again.

* * *

"Chinese food or Pizza?" Caroline asked, looking at her tablet.  
We were at home, having a girls night. After what we had been through the past year, we needed one.  
"Pizza!" I exclaimed, smiling. What? Everyone loves Pizza.  
Lena chuckles. "Like you have to ask." She tells Care.  
"I will get it" She told us, only to stare at her tablet in longing.  
I walk over and look at it, finding a picture of her and Matt on there. "I'll do it" Bonnie says quickly, grabbing the tablet out of Care's hand.  
I rub her back reassuringly. "Come on Care, lighten up. We are here to have fun. Not drown in our sorrows." I smile, and she grins a little, giving me a nod.  
"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Lena asks us, grabbing some cups and putting them on the tables for us.  
I snort loudly. "No."  
Bonnie just sighs. "I don't know what to believe. I think he's lost. Not sure who to trust."  
Lena frowns "Join the club"  
Care quickly changes the subject. "Well, what are we gonna do about this movie situation? What about the notebook?"  
Elena and Bonnie laugh at her choice of movie while I just shake my head in amusement. "Care, we've seen that a billion times"  
She throws up her hands in frustration. "That is so not the point!"  
Elena chuckles. "Well yeah- I mean.." Her words quieten when Jenna walks in wearing a black dress. "Hey"  
"What's going on?" Jenna asks us.  
"Girl's night"  
She nods, with a small 'oh'.  
"How are you doing?" I ask her, my face scrunching slightly.  
Jenna winces. "You heard about my fight with Ric" It was more of a statement than a question. We nod.  
"He feels terrible" Elena tells her, pity clear in her eyes.  
"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" I almost laugh at her bluntness, but decide against it.  
"No! This is about, us, girls, hanging out and you know- we'll be here if you happen to want to talk or.. "Elena quickly covers up.  
"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline says, slight sarcasm in her words.  
Jenna looks at her "You too?"  
Care shakes her head "You have no idea."  
I snort. "Okay then. It's this whole Isobel thing. Hes hiding something from me" Jenna tells us, grabbing a bottle out of the fridge and sitting down with us.  
I zoned out after that, knowing I couldn't help since I had hardly been in any relationships.  
I was shaken back to reality as Care said. "You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the Grill" She tells us, excitement in her voice. I smile, jumping up immediately.  
"I'm in" Bonnie says.  
"In"  
"In"  
They all look at me. I grin "Count me in"  
Care squeals, clapping her hands enthusiastically. I laugh and we get our jackets on, walking out the door.

We walk into the grill, immediately greeted by the sound of music playing. I observe the grill. There were people everywhere, making me feel like a caged animal. They were dancing, and the bar was almost empty.  
I grinned, pulling Lena through the crowd to find a spot, Care, Bonnie and Jenna right behind us. We laugh and start dancing. Well not really dancing, more like just shaking a little.  
Jenna sees something she apparently doesn't like, because her face drops. "I need a drink" She states before walking off before we could say anything.  
Care spots Matt and smiles. "Hey Matt!" But he gives her no reaction and just walks past her.I frown, what the hell? Matt was supposed to be nice! Talk about awkward.  
"Things just got, real awkward" Bonnie mutters.  
I smirk at her. "You read my mind."  
"Grow some balls and go get your man" I told Care, seriously.  
She groans "Yeah but I can't do anything about it."  
"Why?!" Bonnie said, slightly annoyed. "All you do is talk about how much you care about him."  
"Yeah, but I'm still keeping so many secrets." I felt bad for Care.  
Elena shrugs. "Alaric's in the same situation with Jenna. Maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it but in the end we're hurting them anyway."  
The song ends and everyone starts clapping and cheering. Care suddenly takes off her jacket and gives it to me, making me look at her in confusion. "Caroline?" I ask, but shes vanished.  
I soon see her up on stage. What the hell is she doing? "Hey everybody!" She says into the mic. "Let's hear it for the band!" Everyone cheers again. "There's this guy. And uh, he told me to tell him how I feel, about him" She chuckles nervously. I pinch myself, wondering if I was dreaming. Nope. "Like its so easy. You know, just because I talk a lot doesn't actually mean I always know what I'm talking about. Uh, like now, and I'm feeling a little bit loopy and I don't really know how to express myself." She goes to start talking again, but the guy from the band gets annoyed, and puts his hand on the mic. She pushes him away quickly. "I can sing!" She says.  
I raise my eyebrows and look at my friends. "She's gonna sing?" I say, shocked. They give me equally surprised expressions.  
We look back at the stage. "Yeah! You know what? I'm gonna sing!" She said determinately. I smile. "Whoo! Go Caroline!" I yell, getting me a few weird looks. I stick my tongue out at them.  
The guy from the band starts speaking to Care. Well, that's what it would look like to other people. I knew better, she was compelling him.  
She quickly whispers the song in his ear, and he shares it to the rest of the band. Music starts playing.  
My jaw drops, before my face changes into a grin. I didn't know Care could sing like that.  
Halfway through the song, Matt jumps up. She starts to say something, but he grabs her face and kisses her. My grin gets wider and we cheer along with the crowd. "GET SOME CAROLINE!" I yell, making Lena and Bonnie laugh.  
They continue for a while, before Matt dips Care and they start making out again.  
I shake my head, small smile on my face.  
These are the moments of my life I will cherish.  
Being with friends and family.

* * *

Care mysteriously vanishes along with Matt, and Lena tells us that she needs to go to the bathroom. Bonnie and I follow soon after, but stop when Lena comes back. "I wouldn't." She told us, grin on her face. "Caroline and Matt are.."  
"In the bathroom?" I ask, before wiggling my eyebrows. "Looks like Caroline and Matt like it dirty" I joke, making Lena and Bonnie slap my arm, chuckling.  
"Yep." Lena say, walking away. "I'm happy."  
We follow. "Hey, speaking of happy, would it creep you both out if I started dating your brother?" Bonnie asks.  
My head snaps to the side to stare at Bonnie and Lena stops walking, turning around. Oh God. Gag. "Your into our brother?" Lena asks, and we share a look.  
Bonnie quickly adds "I know its weird, but hes been so good and strong, and he.. makes me happy."  
I smile at that. "And I really can't tell what you're both thinking" She mutters.  
"I- I'm thinking that... our brother has had more pain in his life, than a hundred people's worth of pain. And.. He deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." I say, while Lena nods in agreement.  
"Really?" Bonnie asks, smiling.  
"Really" Lena confirms.  
Bonnie grins and pulls us down for a hug, which we melt into. "Be good to my brother" I whisper in her ear.  
She lets a few tears loose, while Lena and I share tearful smiles.  
We pull away, and Lena's phone rings.  
"Hold on" She tells us.  
She walks off, telling Stefan in the phone that she can't hear him and giving me a smile.  
I leave Bonnie after that, telling her I was going to get me a drink. As I was ordering, the lights off the stage randomly blew out, and my eyes went wide. They don't just randomly blow out. That was a witch.  
The lights soon follow as everyone is encased in darkness. You could still see though.  
I quickly run back and start looking for Bonnie, but the glasses off the tables randomly broke, while the bar lit up on fire.  
I yelp and move to avoid getting burnt, but I slip, twisting my body to take the hit, only for my head to knock on a table.  
I felt my body being picked up, and cradled into someones chest.  
_This is becoming a extremely annoying habit_, is all I could think before my vision fades to darkness.

* * *

When I regained my vision, Lena was sitting next to me, writing in her diary.  
"Lena?" I mumbled. "What happened?"  
She jumped, before throwing her arms around me. "Tina, thank god." She muttered. "Uh, Dr Martin's son died, so he got angry and destroyed the grill trying to look for me so he could get his daughter back. Then, Katherine killed him. He gave Bonnie's powers back as well." She told me.  
"Whoa" I muttered. "Sounded like fun."  
She shot me a look of disbelief, making me laugh.  
"I wanna sleep. Lena, will you stay with me?" I asked. She smiled, and nodded, pulling the covers over us and turning off the lamp.  
I fell asleep, holding onto my twin sister.  
I would protect her until my last breath.


	10. Chapter 10- Know Thy Enemy

Chapter 10- Know Thy Enemy

I smiled as I woke up. I was in a oddly good mood today. Lena wasn't beside me, so she was obviously up. I jumped up from my bed, frowning at the loss of warmth, and got dressed. I walked downstairs to see Lena and Ric.

"Hey guys" I smiled, but it dropped as I saw their expressions. "What's going on?" I questioned, worriedly.

"Isobel showed up at our doorstep last night. Jenna answered. She found out about Isobel being our mother, and Ric lying about her being alive. She won't come out of her room." Lena told me, making my eyebrows raise in shock. My good mood vanished.

"What?! The bitch was at our door?!" I growled, my eyes narrowing.  
I noticed Ric and Lena's focus go to the stairs, and followed their line of vision to see Jenna.

"Hey!" Lena said.

"Jenna-" Ric started, as she made her way down the stairs quickly.

Jenna interrupted him. "I don't want you here Ric. You need to go." She told Ric, not looking at him.

Ric continued. "I can't even imagine how you must be feeling right now"

Jenna glared "Rage and Betrayal would pretty much cover it."

"Where are you going?" I spoke for the first time in this conversation. Jenna's eyes snapped to me, and I almost fell over because of the raw emotion pouring out. Rage, Betrayal, Sadness, and Annoyance. "I'm gonna stay on campus. I have a thesis to write. I don't wanna be in this house." She said, grabbing two bags.

"Jenna please just- stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on." Ric tried.  
She turned. "Tina, Elena. I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's cheque for your mom's foundation."

"Okay- but Jenna please just-" Lena started.

Jenna turned again, glaring. "I don't need to hear anymore lies from you"

Tears poured in my eyes as she shut the door. "Jenna!"

"Let her go" A voice said, and we turned to see John."It's better that she's not here with everything going on. But maybe had you been a little bit more honest with her, from the beginning-" He was cut off by Alaric punching him in the face. I gasped.

John fell to the floor, clutching his nose, that was now bleeding. I tried to hold in my laughter.

He got back up. Ric turned and left, not before whispering "Sorry girls".

I chuckled. Elena had a grin on her face.  
We both turned to John. "You know this is your fault. Right?" We stated at the same time.

"Right" John said, frowning.

We walked upstairs, hoping to get away from the douchebag.  
-.-

* * *

"Ugh, This is bad" I moaned, sitting with Stef and Lena in her room.

"Between Isobel and Jenna, and now Matt, this is a disaster." Lena finished.

"Yep" Stef muttered, sighing.  
John came around the corner. "Girls, can you come downstairs please, I need to talk to you."

Lena scoffed. "We have nothing to say to you" I nodded in agreement.

"Please" He asked. "It's important. You too Stefan"

We sighed reluctantly, making our way downstairs.

I turned the corner, about to go into the living room, when I froze, making Lena and Stef crash into me.

Isobel was in front of me, invited into the house.

She didn't look different from when I last saw her. I realize just how much I resemble her and John.  
I had her hair color. A mix between black and dark brown. I had her cheekbones, and her eye shape. As for John, I had his Grey-Blue eyes and his chin. I noticed Elena looks quite like them too, despite being a doppleganger. Isobel looked at us with her dark eyes. There was something about her eyes. They were slightly motherly, something I had wanted since I had met her. I wouldn't admit it, but I longed to be by my real mother. For her to stroke Lena and I's hair as we fell asleep after she had told us bedtime stories. For her to worry about us if we went to a party and stayed out late. But we never had the chance.

"I asked John for a do-over" She told us.

Lena's head snapped towards our biological father. "You invited her in?!"

John sighed. "She has information about Klaus. Please just- listen to her. okay?"

Stefan stepped forward. "Alright. What do you know?"

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find both of you." Isobel said as we sat in the kitchen.  
"Best chance of what?" I asked, looking at them warily.

"Keeping Elena and Tina alive." John told us.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, why keep me alive? I'm not a doppleganger."

Isobel shook her head. "No, but your her twin. If we fight against him, he'll come after you for revenge."

Lena growled lowly, while I muttered a small 'oh'

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked Isobel.

"No. Nobody knows where he is. But there is word flying around, that a doppleganger exists."

"Which means any vampire who wants to get in favor with Klaus, will be lining up to capture you." John finished.

"We're not buying any of this" Lena growled, looking in-between our biological parents.

I finished Lena's sentence. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about us, and now all of a sudden we're supposed to believe that you want to help?" I growled.

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take, is one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here, to Mystic Falls where you were bound to be discovered. So we killed them." John said.

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon, in the process." Lena exclaimed, anger in her voice.

John shrugs it off "Yeah."

Isobel stood up, looking at both of us. "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name, no vampires can get in without your permission. Not even me. Let me help you both."

I smirked. "You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house."

Isobel blinked.

-.-

* * *

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppleganger?" Lena asks as we sat on the couch in the boarding house, Stef and Damon across from us.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think that we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stef says, trying to get her to stop worrying.

"You know, you should just stay here." Damon tells us. "It's better for us to keep an eye on you both."

I snort "What? In the house that any vampire can enter? Ten points to the genius." I said sarcastically, rolling my Grey orbs.

Stef nods in agreement. "Their house if safer"

"So, is that the plan? Neither of you let us out of your sight again?" Lena asks.

Damon smirks. "Let me know when you come up with a better one."

I growl impatiently. "Fine, then one of you two dorky bodyguards is gonna have to come with us, to the Lockwood mansion."

"That'd be me" Stef said, ignoring that I called him a dork.

"Not me," Damon replies. "I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie."

"Does that mean your taking her to the-" Lena was cut off, as Damon put a finger to his lips. Not a second after he did this, I heard heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"Don't get quiet on my account" Katherine says loudly as she walks into the room. "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please, do tell" We were silent, acting as if she wasn't there, making her annoyed. "Seriously. What is the plan to get us out of this mess, hm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now, all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

Damon scoffs. "Oh, we have it."

Katherine's head snaps to him. "Where is it?"

Damon smirks at her. "It's in a very safe place."

I snort. Seriously? It's in his soap bowl.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." No. Your a bitch. You never trust a bitch.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon says, giving her a bitchy look.

Katherine crosses her arms. "Fine. Be that way." She said, turning and walking out.

I smirk. "Finally."

-.-

* * *

I groan loudly as we enter the Lockwood house. I hate this place. I saw Care make her way over to us.

"Hey. Any luck finding Matt?" I ask her as she stops in front of us.

"None." She sighs. "What if he tells somebody? What if he tells, everybody?" She panics.

"Well, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen" Stefan said. He turns to us. "Do you have any idea, where he would be?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, nope." Lena agrees.

"I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run" Lena tells her.

"Yeah this wasn't- how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to tell him at the right moment- in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me" Care said, tears forming in her blue eyes.

I pull her into a hug. "We'll help you find him Caroline. We just have to accept this thing for Jenna."

She nods and pulls back from the hug, smiling at us lightly. "Call me when your done, and I'll be out looking for him." She says, walking away.

"Maybe he'll come around" Stefan said to us with a small smile. "You both did."

-.-

* * *

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena and Tina Gilbert" Mrs Lockwood smiled from the small makeshift stage. People clapped politely as we made our way up to Mrs Lockwood.  
She handed the letter to us, while we got up on the stage.

Elena gave me a look that said 'you start the speech, I do the rest'

"The historical society was... my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift-" I was cut off by a loud thump coming from the foyer, and people rushed over. Lena and I looked over, seeing it was John, who had fallen down the stairs, and was about to make our way over to him. But Katherine stepped in our way.

"Nice dress" She told Elena. "Mind if I borrow it?" She asked, before slamming her hands over our mouths, and dragging us off.

* * *

-.-  
I groaned, opening my eyes, to see I was in a black car. Lena was next to me, and seemed to be waking up as well. I looked towards the front seat to see Isobel. "What the fuck?" I muttered.

"Language" Isobel scolded.

I scoffed. "Like I'm gonna listen to you"

Lena sat up, now awake, and looked towards the front seat. "Come on" She complained, groaning.

* * *

-.-  
We ended up stopping at Mystic Falls graveyard, where a guy forced us to get out and follow Isobel.

"Just because you can't be compelled, doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." She told us, not looking back as she walked into a patch of graves.

"So that's what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Lena asked as we walked up to where Isobel had stopped.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you."

"So you lied. You did find Klaus. Didn't you? He knows where we are now. Are you taking us to him?" I asked, throwing around my hands in frustration.

Isobel didn't reply, just knelt down by a grave.

"What is this?" Lena asked.

I read the name on the grave.

ISOBEL FLEMMING

"My parents.. your grandparents.. They put it here when it became clear that the police wouldn't find my body. They visit every week and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew, is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here- the human part. The part that I abandoned when I chose to become a vampire. The part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her twin daughters." She said, looking at us.

Elena and I stared at her "What.."

She shrugged. "Instead you got to meet the other part. The part, that would betray her own flesh and blood." She told us.

Her phone started ringing, and she got it out.  
"Yes...Let them go?...I'm done?..." She gave a sigh of relief before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked while Lena looked at her curiously.

"I'm so sorry Tina, Elena. I was such a disappointment to you both." She told us, before her hand went up to her necklace.

She paused. "Tina." I looked up. "You look so much like me. you have your father's eyes." She said, before she ripped her necklace off.

My jaw dropped as she started burning. I grabbed onto Elena's hand. I watched as my own mother burned to death in front of my eyes. Tears blurred my vision, before they fell. "Oh god" I gasped out, hugging my twin. My heart broke into two. She may have been a crap mother, but she was still... she was still our mother. I loved her, even if I didn't know her. She was Elena and I's flesh in blood, the woman that gave birth to us.

Our mother was dead.  
-.-

* * *

As soon as I got home, I had told Elena that I was tired, and I was. I immediately went up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my head full of images as my biological mother dying.  
I fell asleep with her necklace in my hand, me gripping it tightly.


	11. Chapter 11- The Last Dance

Chapter 11- The Last Dance

The next morning, I went for a check up at the hospital. They had told me that I'd been doing worse than before, and at this rate, I'd be dying sometime at the end of the year. They had tried to sugarcoat it, but I demanded that they put it bluntly. so they did. I didn't plan on telling Lena, or even Jer for that matter.. There was no way in hell I was telling Jenna, Stefan or Damon. This was something I needed to keep to myself If I wanted freedom.  
I promised to myself that I would protect my family, and I will damn well keep that promise.

* * *

(Outfit on profile)

"Please sign here. And here" The man said, as we rummaged through the papers.  
"Okay" Lena smiled, handing me a pen.  
"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked, across from us.  
"Yep" I smiled brightly, while Lena grinned.  
"As soul owners, Tina and I are the only ones who can invite a certain type of person in, if you know what I mean" Lena said, cautious of the man next to them.  
"Your own personal safe house?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"That's the idea" I muttered, signing one last time.  
"Wouldn't wanna clean it" Bonnie said, giving the room a once-over.  
I chuckled.  
We soon finished, and opened the door, revealing two Salvatore's. "Thank you Mr Henry!" I called happily. He didn't reply. "Rude" I muttered.  
We turned, going back into the house, when the guys stayed, we turned around in realization.  
"Oh god" Lena exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot!" She muttered, walking back towards them. "Stefan." Damon's face dropped. "Would you like to come inside my house?"  
"I would love to" Stef grinned, walking in and leaving Damon there. "Thank you."  
I laughed at the look on his face. "What are we? Twelve?" Damon said sarcastically.  
"One of us is" Lena shot back. Ouch. "If we let you in, do you promise to obey the owners of this house?"  
"No" Damon scoffed. I rolled my eyes.  
"Seriously Damon. Our way, you promised." Lena growled. "We call the shots. No lies, No secret agendas. Remember?"  
"Yes. Fine. Sure" His words were slightly sarcastic, but we ignored it.  
I grinned. "Then Please, come in."  
He smirked, walking in muttering a 'shut up' to Stefan.  
Me and Elena grabbed our bags, Bonnie waiting for us.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked us.  
I rolled my eyes. "You know Stef, there's something teenagers have to go to, five days a week. It's called school" I said, as if I was speaking to a toddler. Bonnie laughed from next to me.  
"Huh?" Was his intelligent reply.  
"No, no, no. We did not create a safe house for you both to leave it." Damon said.  
Stefan continued "Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Right. But where?"  
"Nobody knows." Lena continued for me. "Look, We really appreciate what you guys are doing, and We'll be able to sleep at night knowing that we'll be safe here, but We're not gonna be prisoner."  
"Your way, Tina, Elena" Damon muttered, but there was anger in his eyes.  
"Don't worry I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him" Bonnie said. "I know how."  
I grinned. "The way we see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that we can be."  
"Let's go" Lena continued, grabbing our hands and dragging us out the door, leaving The two Salvatore's there.

* * *

Our first class was history, which I had with Bonnie, Elena and Stefan. Thank god I'm not alone in this class. Even if I'm good at it, It doesn't mean I like it.  
I noticed Elena waving a poster at Bonnie and I, and read it.  
'60's decade dance'  
I grinned and nodded, winking at my twin.  
Class started and Ric swept his gaze over the class, stopping at Elena and I's faces. Now hes staring. Kinda creepy Ric.  
"Hello Class" He greeted. "What, are we learning today.." He muttered, flipping through a book. I facepalmed.  
"We have the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week" Dana said from the front of the class.  
"Right.." Ric started. "The sixties." He cleared his throat and wrote '1960's' on the board. There was something wrong with him today. "I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of coarse. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the ... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate" He went on, and I snorted.  
"The Watergate was in the seventies Ric- I mean, Mr Saltzman" Great one Tina. I could feel the stares of everyone and cringed, face palming and hiding my face behind my hair.  
Ric's gaze landed on me. "Right. It all kind of meshes up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Tina." He said with a slight smile. I nodded and he continued the lesson.

* * *

Elena and I sat down during lunch next to Jeremy and Bonnie.  
"Hey Jere. How you doin?" I asked as we walked over.  
"Are you okay? About the house? Along with John?" Lena finished, directing her questions to him.  
"Not Ideal" He muttered, getting up and putting his bag on his back.  
"You haven't heard from Jenna have you?" I asked.  
"Looks like shes staying on campus. I'm-uh Late for class." He told us, before walking off.  
"What's going on?" Lena asked with a raised brow as we sat next to Bonnie.  
"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." She shook her head slightly.  
I chuckled, about to say something, when Dana came over.  
"Hey" She said. "Elena, Tina, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She breathed out.  
"Sounds like a wimp." I snorted. Elena elbowed me in the ribs, hard, while Bonnie laughed.  
"Why can't he ask us himself?" I asked her, annoyed.  
She shrugged, "Must be shy. You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him, his name is Klaus."  
I chocked on my soda, and started coughing heavily. Bonnie patted my back with Elena looked at Dana in shock.  
"Wha- What did you just say?" Lena asked.  
"His name is Klaus... I know, stupid name, but I swear he's hot." She reassured us, because we were _so_ worried about his freaking looks.  
"Where is he?" Bonnie asked, looking around. "Is he here?"  
She gave us a confused look as she though about it. "I don't know.."  
"She's been compelled" Bon whispered to us. I groaned.  
"But he wants to know if either of you save him the last dance, how cute is that?" She smiled. Ewe.  
"The cutest" I smiled sarcastically. "Caroline's looking for you." I lied, and she bounded off. I quickly texted Care to go with it.

* * *

"So, we go to the dance? Fine" Damon said, as we stood in the boarding house.  
"Really? How are we gonna do that, we don't even know what he looks like." Stefan stated.  
"Something tells me hes not going to be sixteen and pimply." Damon replied, making me snort.  
"He could be anywhere, at any time. He compelled somebody at school. Not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan muttered sarcastically. I scowled at him.  
A knock sounded at the door and Ric walked in.  
"There you are" Damon said.  
"Sorry I'm late" Ric said as he walked over.  
"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperon at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon told Ric.  
"Okay so we find him and then what, hm? What's our plan of attack?" I asked them with a raised brow. They looked at one another.  
"Me" Bonnie said, my head snapped to face her. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If we can find him, we can kill him."  
"That's not going to be easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Ric pointed out. I nodded in agreement.  
"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon vampire sped over to Bonnie before he could finish his sentence. My eyes widened when she threw him over to the wall with a flicker of her wrist. Damn. "Well, I was impressed" Stefan muttered.  
"Whoa. Can you do it again?!" I grinned, giddy. She smiled at me, and raised her hand but Damon yelled "No! Don't you dare"  
I rolled my eyes. "You ruin my fun" I pouted.  
"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him Elena, Tina. I know I can." Her eyes pleading us.  
"I believe you" We spoke at the same time. Ric looked weirded out when we did that, making me roll my eyes. I would have though he had gotten use to it by now.  
"Well, that settles it then. We're all going to the dance," Damon stood up and stretched. "And witchy over here will kill him."  
"I'm going to go and get a costume." I told them "Bye" I yelled as I ran out the door.

* * *

(Outfit on profile)  
I entered the crowded gym and grinned. The place was decorated well. There were dancing teenagers everywhere, trying to dance like people from the 60's. To be honest, they were failing. It was quite amusing.  
I noticed Ric standing off to the side and shimmied my way over.  
"Ric!" I called, my face turning into an amused grin as he started dancing. He turned his attention to me. "You look like a wasted serial killer" I stated, when I saw his horrible dancing.  
He grinned "I'm not that bad at dancing am I?"  
"No." He smiled. "Your worse" I added, and his smile slipped.  
I chuckled, patting him on the arm. "Chill Ric. It was a joke"  
He rolled his eyes in a very not-like-Ric-way. "You look great"  
I looked down at my outfit. "Thank you, I do try"  
The music had stopped and my eyes wandered over to the stage, where I spotted Dana.  
"Thanks for being here, , everybody. We have a special shout out tonight." She spoke into the microphone. "This is for Elena and Tina. From Klaus" I felt my body stiffen.  
"If I meet him, I'm going to punch him in the face" I told Ric, as my eyes wandered the gym.  
"The guys a little sick, don't you think?" He muttered to me and I nodded.  
I snorted "And a pedophile." He looked amused.  
Damon walked over to us, and began talking to Ric and I.  
"Special dedication, huh? This guys a little twisted." Ric told us, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"I'm not impressed" Damon stated, his eyes searching the gym.  
"No?" Ric asked with his eyebrows raised.  
"What should we be impressed about? Klaus being a creep? Damon and Stef beats him there" I stated, earning a glare  
"Do not!"  
"May I repeat how you stalked us when you and Stef came to town? You hid behind a freaking tombstone!"  
Ric raised his eyebrows at me in interest "What?"  
Damon waved him off "Later. Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said, before leaving us alone again.  
I ended up telling Ric I would see him later, before I had found a friend from my class, Anne.  
We danced for a while, just laughing and having fun, until I found Ric, his face full of panic, running towards me.  
"Ric?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "What's going on?"  
"He has Jeremy!"  
My body froze. "Klaus?"  
Ric nodded "Follow me. We need to get Elena and Bonnie." I nodded and followed him outside to where I saw Bonnie and Elena talking.  
"Lena! Bonnie!" I yelled.  
They turned their attention to us, "Klaus has Jeremy!" Ric finished for me.  
"What?!" They both shrieked.  
"He has Jeremy! Come on" He repeated.  
We ran after him, and into a corridor.  
"Where are you taking us? Where is he?" Lena asked.  
"Just a little further" He muttered, making me narrow my eyes. What?  
"Somethings not right" I mumbled.  
"Wheres Jeremy?!" Bonnie demanded.  
Alaric randomly stopped and started laughing. "I just had to get away from that dance. The 60's ugh- not my decade. And who's call was that anyway? I much prefer the 20's. The Style, The parties, the jazz." Alaric said, looking at us creepily.  
I exchanged a look with Bonnie and Elena.  
"Alaric." Elena asked. "Are you on vervain?"  
"Now why would you ask me that question Elena?" He asked, raising a creepy eyebrow.  
He walked closer to us. "He's been compelled." Lena muttered.  
"Nope!" He exclaimed. "Try again."  
"What's going on?!" Bonnie asked, freaking out.  
Ric sighed in frustration. "I'll give you a hint." He said. "I, am not, Alaric."  
Realization settled in my head. I walked up to him, ignoring my friend and sister's confused gazes, pulled my fist back,  
and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, making me smirk. I knew I had a great right hook. I had punched Damon before, after all.  
He groaned in pain, while Elena and Bonnie yelled 'What are you doing?!'  
I smiled at him sweetly. "I told you if I met Klaus I would punch him in the face." I stated, before turning to Elena and Bonnie. "He's not Ric, he's Klaus."  
"Klaus" Elena breathed, shocked and confused.  
"Surprise!" He called, standing back up.  
"No. I-It's not possible" Elena panicked.  
Klaus sighed. "I'm not here to hurt you or Tina, Elena. Your not on my hit list tonight." He told us, before staring at Bonnie. "But you are"  
He started towards her, but she threw him back into some lockers. He groaned in pain, before he started laughing like a serial killer, which I guess he is. He stood up. "Now, did I mention, that I know a witch? Your gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He said, rushing forwards again.  
Bonnie threw him back into the trophy case, and he groaned again as glass shattered and blistered into his skin. "By all means," He continued "Fire away. You kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." He smirked.  
Bonnie looked at us. "Go. Run. Run!" she yelled, pushing Elena and I with her right behind us as we ran.  
Bonnie closed the door with magic. Damon rounded a corner and saw us. "What happened?!"  
"K-Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena said.  
"Like hes possessing it" Bonnie added. "Or something."  
"I punched him in the face" I told him with a smile, not wanting to be left out.  
They gave me a weird look, before Damon said. "Go find Stefan" He told Elena and I. "Now" He said when we stood frozen. "Now!" Our bodies worked again, and Elena and I ran towards the doors, stumbling a little bit.  
We ran through the crowd, frantically searching for Stefan.  
"Hey!" Care said from behind us. "Are you okay?"  
"Uh, Yeah" I said when I saw Matt. "We're just - We're looking for Stefan."  
"Seriously, whats going on?" Care asked, concerned.  
"It's- It's just um, stay with Matt. Okay?" Elena told Care, who nodded, worriedly.  
We spotted Stefan and rushed over.  
"stefan!" We exclaimed.

* * *

We ran through the corridor, finding Damon. "There you are"  
"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?!" I asked.  
"She's doing what she has to do" Damon replied.  
"What?!" Elena asked, confused.  
"Where is she?" Stefan asked.  
"Stefan. Let her do this" Damon growled.  
"Damn it Damon! Where is she?!" He yelled.  
I growled lowly, and ran down the corridor where we had been before, Stefan and Lena following.

* * *

We ran down the corridor, looking around for Bonnie. We spotted her inside a room with paper whipping around the room because of the wind Bonnie made with her magic.  
"Bonnie No!" Elena and I screamed as she closed the door with her magic, sealing herself in with Klaus.  
I banged against it, desperately. "Bonnie!" I screamed.  
I got a look at her face. Her nose was bleeding heavily, droplets falling from her chin and onto her dress. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at us. With a thrust of her hand, Klaus had a broken shoulder.  
"No!" I yelled banging against the door, wanting to save my friend.  
She held her other hand out and the lights in the room exploded with small sparks flowing down. I shrieked.  
Bonnie looked back at us, her face sad as blood poured down her face. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. She mouthed 'I love you' to us.  
"Bonnie! Bonnie, No!" Elena and I screamed, trying to take down the door.  
She looked back at Klaus, and swung out her hand. The vending machine, windows, and the other lights shattered one by one. Her back suddenly arched, then, she hit the ground.  
"No!" Lena and I screeched, tears pouring down our cheeks. The sparks from the lights stopped, and the room went quiet.  
"BONNIE!" I sobbed, banging against the glass frantically.  
Suddenly, the doors swung open, letting us through.  
Lena, Stefan and I ran over to Bonnie. "Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie, hey, hey!" Elena and I sobbed shaking her like she was going to wake up from a bad nightmare.  
"Elena, Stefan! she's not breathing!" I sobbed, checking her pulse.  
Elena followed my movements. "Stefan- I can't- She can't- no pulse! Stefan" She sobbed.  
I held Bonnie's head on my lap. "Bonnie" I whimpered. "Please- Wake up! I can't have anyone else leave me- Bonnie! Wake up!" I whimpered, sobbing."Do something! Please!" Elena sobbed, looking at Stefan.  
"It's too late." He told us gently. "I'm sorry."  
Lena shook her head frantically. "No! No, no no no no, no no no! No, Bonnie please, please wake up. No."  
I held Bonnie's head on my lap, "Please Bonnie. Please! Bonnie!"  
I put my forehead against her cold one, my body shaking with loud sobs.  
"Stefan, get Elena and Tina out of here. I'll take care of the body." Damon's voice called.  
I felt myself getting pulled faintly.  
"No!" I wailed loudly, fat tears rolling down my cheeks. "I won't leave her! No! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, holding Bonnie's body protectively as I felt Damon's hand grasping my shoulder softly. "I can't- No.." I trailed off.  
I sobbed as Damon held me, stroking my hair. I was thankful for him being there then. I needed a friend right now.

* * *

I sat in the boarding house next to the fire, cuddling into my twin sister's side as we held each other and cried. Our best friend had just died.  
"Hey" Stefan whispered soothingly to us as he walked over. He held up two mugs to us. "Here drink this"  
"I can't" Lena murmured, staring straight ahead. I nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, you can." He knelt down beside us. "Please, drink this"  
I took the cup, as did Elena, but I didn't take a sip out of mine. She was about to take a sip, when she started to cry again.  
"This is my fault" She whispered.  
"No, it's not Lena" I murmured. Stef nodded in agreement.  
She nodded, believing what she had said was true. I started crying again too.  
"Hey, hey hey. This was Klaus. Klaus did this." He whispered to us soothingly.  
The door opened and my gaze wandered to Damon.  
"What did you do with her!" Elena demanded, pulling me so I was standing with her.  
"Please calm them down." Was all he said.  
"Don't talk! Not like we're not standing right in front of you!" I growled.  
"Please. Calm. Down" Damon said slowly.  
"You knew. Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you!" Elena whimpered. I rubbed her back soothingly, though tears were still falling down my cheeks.  
"Yes. Yes I knew."  
"Guh!"  
WHACK.  
Damon's head snapped to the side as Elena slapped him. I smiled through my tears. He deserved that.  
"You need to listen to me. And prepare for what I'm about to say." He told us.  
"Bonnie had to die. Klaus in Alaric's body, was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop. And we weren't gonna be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay."  
He walked away, leaving us standing there. More tears poured down my cheeks.  
"Lena" I whispered, hugging her. "Bonnie's okay! She's okay!"

* * *

"-and I need you to talk to Tina and Elena for me. Tell them how sorry I am, for what Damon and I had to do." I heard Bonnie's voice, and I almost laughed in joy. Jeremy had set up Skype.  
"Well, uh, Why don't you... tell them yourself" Jer's voice said, and his laptop was turned to see Bonnie.  
"Bonnie!" I shrieked, tears falling down my cheeks as I saw her face, alive and ... well.. Bonnie.  
Lena smiled in joy from beside me.  
"Tina, Elena. Oh girls I'm so sorry." Bonnie said, tears in her voice.  
"It's okay. We just needed to see your face." Lena said in relief, smiling at our friend since childhood.  
"There wasn't enough time for me to tell you both" Bonnie sobbed from the other side.  
"It's okay. We're okay. Damon explained it all." I smiled.  
We talked for a little while longer, before Bonnie had told us she needed to go.  
"I'm going to bed" I whispered to Elena, pulling her in for a hug.  
She accepted it, wrapping her arms around me tightly.  
"I love you." I whispered in her ear as she pulled away.  
"I love you too" She whispered back.  
"Night Lena"  
"Night Tina"


	12. Chapter 12- Klaus

Chapter 12- Klaus

I was utterly exhausted.

I ended up getting to sleep at three in the morning because I wouldn't stop worrying about Klaus. Due to my exhaustion and me getting to sleep late, I slept through my alarm and woke up at 1:00pm. Thank god it was the weekend.

I groaned as my warm feet came in contact with the cool wooden floor. Damn temperature drops.

I made my way to the bathroom, remembering to lock the door behind me, before slipping off my clothes and hopping in the shower. I smiled in happiness as the water came in contact with my skin, feeling my muscles relax. I quickly washed my body, washed my hair, and got out. I was on a time limit since I'm late today. Who knows, Klaus could randomly pop in and kill us all while I'm having a shower.

I wrapped the towel around my body tightly, before walking back into my room.

"_OhGod!_" I shrieked, spotting a figure casually sitting on my bed.

Elijah's eyes snapped to me, and they widened as they ran up and down my body.

I groaned slightly. This was so embarrassing. I had a towel that only went to my mid-thigh, since all the longer ones were in the wash. Water was still dripping from my skin, since I didn't bother drying myself off when I had gotten out the shower considering I'm in a rush. My hair had turned black because of the water, which was, by the way, messy.

"Hello Tina" Elijah breathed. I blinked dumbly.

"Elijah" I murmured, my eyes alight with confusion. "What- Who- What are?" My words were jumbling together because of all the questions that were flowing through my head. I shook my head. "You know what? I need clothes, stay here" I ordered the Original, who was staring at me still.

I quickly grabbed some clothes, and practically ran back into the bathroom. I heard a faint chuckle and rolled my eyes. Oh yeah, laugh it up.

When I came back out, he was now standing near my window. I put my hands on my hips, giving him my best stern look. "Now, you" I pointed at him "Are going to tell me what the hell is going on."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sit on my bed quietly, taking it all in. "So... I'm your mate.."

Elijah gives me a nod, calculating look coming across his features as he stares at me. That sets me off. "So that's what Rose meant? How did they even know it was me? How did you? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Does Elena know? Why-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on my own.

My eyelids fluttered closed. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Butterflies exploded in my stomach. Elijah's lips were soft but rough at the same time. My hands moved on their own accord and dived into his brown hair, gripping it. He let out a groan that made me melt, and wrapped his hands around my waist tightly.

My heart was beating slowly- a calming lull creating a pattern or rhythm that was hard to point out. He pulled me closer, making me let out a small moan. His tongue traced my lower lip, demanding entrance. I denied it, giggling a little when he grew frustrated. He pulled my body closer to his, making me gasp at the sparks that ran through my body when my one collapsed against his. Cheeky git, I thought, as his tongue slipped into my mouth. It darted in and clashed with my own. I was glad he was holding me, otherwise I would have melted into a puddle and fell to the ground.

We pulled away, breathing heavily.  
"Well, that's a way to get me to shut up" I muttered, making him look at me in amusement. "And I just ruined the moment, didn't I?" I asked.

He chuckled, a rich and husky sound, staring at me in wonder. "I believe so."

Alright then.

This was not awkward at all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elijah ended up answering my questions.

1: Rose and Trevor knew I was his mate because they got a witch to find out who it was. 2: Elijah knew I was his mate because when vampires stare into their mates eyes, they instantly know it's them. 3: He didn't tell me sooner, because he wanted me to be with him on my own accord, not because nature says so. 4: Elena didn't know.

I was overall happy about the fact that out of all people I could get, I had Elijah. My past relationships had turned out badly because all the men I thought to be nice, were pigs, minus the taken ones of coarse. He wasn't cruel, he was nice.

It was good to have a change.

He told me that something happened to Jenna- the reason why Elena left him. He told me I should go see if she was alright.

So I did.

I got to the house, and ran in, and headed straight to the library, where Elena and Jenna were.

"Oh, Jenna, thank god" I said.

"I'm so sorry, We never meant for any of this to happen" Lena said, her eyes pleading.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories, stories about vampires. Never thought what she said could be true" Jenna sniffed.

"It is true, Jenna. We should've told you we thought you'd be safer not knowing, but then things got so out of control and everything we've done to keep you out of it, just blew up in our faces" Elena said.

"Who else knows?" She asked "Jeremy?"

I nodded.

"John?"

"We were just trying to protect you" I said.

"Protect me?"

"I'm so sorry, we'll tell you everything" I said.

"No, girls, I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy"

"I know but there's nothing you could've done" I said.

"There's so much more to it" Elena said.

"No this—this is so...I don't know...it's" She began but started to cry.

"I know, hey" I said

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm scared" She said, her eyes turning watery.

"I know, I know, I know, hey, hey We're sorry" Elena said, reaching out and pulling us both into a tight embrace.

"Jenna, we're so, so sorry" I said, wrapping my arms around my arms and sister.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is she gonna be ok?" Stefan asked.

"She's in shock, We tried to tell her as much as we could but barley even scratched the surface"

"I'm so sorry Elena, Tina, I hate this" He said.

"It's not your fault Stefan, it's ours." I said

"Anyway...I have to go back to Elijah" Lena said.

"Wait, what? No, No!"

"He's not going to hurt her Stefan" I said, before turning to Elena. "Can I come?" She nodded at me, making me smile.

"Stefan I promised him that I'd go back and I can't break that promise" She said.

"Oh" He nodded.

"We'll be okay" I said.

We went to go out the front door but spotted Damon and Andy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon demanded.

"Back to Elijah" Lena said.

"No"

"Get out of our way Dam..." I began but he grabbed our arms.

"If you so much as try to step out of this house..." He threatened us.

"Damon, easy"

"Stay out of this Andie" He said.

"Let them go" Stefan said.

"Are you kidding me? We just got her back" He argued, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Stefan caught his arm "You heard me. Let them go"

"That's twice today you've stood in my way, I wouldn't try a third" He said and he roughly let go of our arms.

Lena looked at Stefan and nodded, before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the car.

"Welcome back" Elijah said to Elena, before his eyes captured mine. "Tina" He smiled. Pfft, what? I did not have butterflies in my stomach.

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Lena asked, making me look in confusion. She gave me a look that said 'later'.

Lena took off her jacket "Please" He said, gesturing for us to sit.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on to well, when we became vampire's he discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son, my mother had been unfaithful for many years. This was her darkest secret, Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realising of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this fay" Klaus was his brother? Poor Elijah.

"A war between species?" I asked.

"The vampires and the werewolves" He said, his brown orbs staring into mine.

"So Klaus' real father was from werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?" Lena asked.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power, therefore the witches, the servants saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant" My mouth dropped. Holy shit.

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" Lena asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed Klaus would sire his own bloodline, he'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampire's but everyone" Elijah replied.

"But you helped him?" I asked.

"I helped him because I loved him" He said. "That's changed now, he must die"

"We have the dagger now, we can stop him" Lena said, determined.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals an Original can't be killed by anything, but the white oak ash on a silver

dagger, so you see the conundrum, the dagger does not work" I groaned at that.

"What are you saying? That Klaus can't be killed?" I asked

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species...at the hands of sevants of nature themselves" Elijah said.

"A witch if they can channel that much power but it would kill them" Lena stated, her eyes wide.

"The curse must be broken during a full moon, when Klaus is in transition, that's when he'll be most vulnerable" He said " A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus"

"What if I told you that I know a witch that can channel that much power?" Lena asked.

"Then I would tell you there's one thing that should know" He said. "I found a way many years ago to save the doppelganger"

"You found the way to save the life of the doppelganger?" I asked, perking up in interest.

"Yes, I did. But unfortunately Katerina took matters into their own hands first, I believe you already know how that played out"

"You cared about her...didn't you?" Lena asked, making my brain whirl. No... I am not jealous.. just... ugh, who am kidding? I'm jealous of my sister's doppleganger.

"It was a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I wont make again. I have my mate now." He replied, his eyes flickering to mine.

"Mate?" Lena asked, her brow lifting in interest. ABORT MISSION. ABORT. ABORT.

"Soul mate. My mother created them for us originals in case we turn our humanity off or become monsters. They would be the ones to bring us out of the darkness. If they were turned into vampires, they would be an original as well." Elijah said.

Elena scrunched her eyebrows together. "Who's your mate? Wait... when Rose and Trevor kidnapped us, they said... TINA'S YOUR MATE?!"

I winced at the loud sound, rubbing my temples. Elijah looked annoyed at her outburst. "Yes."

Elena turned to me "Why didn't you tell me?!"

I raised my hands in surrender "Hey! Don't blame me. I found out today. And how do you expect me to tell you? Randomly march up to you and say 'Hey sis, I'm the soul mate of a one thousand year old original vampire. Can we have

your blessing?'" I smile sarcastically.

She shuts her mouth, but gives me a stern look while Elijah watches in amusement. "We are talking about this later" She tells me, before we all get up and leave, our destination, the boarding house.

We got to the boarding house, and invited Elijah in. We all walked towards the main room, only to see Damon and Stefan growling at each other, ready to attack.

"STOP!" Elena and I shouted.

They moved apart, before their eyes caught Elijah.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon demanded.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal" Lena said.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands, I only ask for one thing in return" Elijah said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"An apology"

I snort at their expressions.

"A what?" Damon asked, as if he didn't know the definition of the word 'apology'

Stefan walked up to Elijah, until he was standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry for the part I had in your death, I was protecting Elena and Tina. I'll always protect Elena and Tina." Stefan said, his eyes flickering in between us. I smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up and a wink.

"I understand" Elijah nodded and then he looked over at Damon. Damon was silent.

"The sacrifice is going to happen Damon, Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself, and Elijah knows how to save my life, I told you I'd find a way and I did" Lena said.

"Is that true" Damon asked, his blue eyes narrowing.

"It is" Elijah nodded

He looked at us "And you're trusting him?"

"We are" We said at the same time.

"You can all go to hell" He said and walked out of the room. I made a face at his retreating back, causing Elijah to chuckle.

"He's angry with me right now, he'll come around" Stefan said, sounding sure of himself.

"Perhaps." Elijah replied.

Well, that went well.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hope you are all happy, because It was extremely awkward for me when writing that kissing scene.


	13. Chapter 13- The Last Day

Chapter 13- The Last Day

"Tonight is the full moon. We assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse" Elijah said as we all sat in the boarding house.

"Elena said that the sun and the moon curse is fake, that it's actually a curse just placed on Klaus" Stefan said.

"Klaus is a vampire born of werewolf bloodline the curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting, but if he breaks it...he'll be a true hybrid" Elijah said, his eyes resting on my own. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We haven't told Damon and Stefan yet. I didn't really plan to. So, we had to keep it to a minimum.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today, with Bonnie" Damon said as he walked in.

"Damon..." Stefan said.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying" Elena said.

"I'll write her a great eulogy" Damon said.

"It's not an option Damon" I glared.

"Alright so how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked.

"Well the ritual itself is pretty straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak you already know"

"The moonstone" Stefan said.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound to within stone, after that, Klaus will sacrifice one of each" Elijah said.

"And where do I fit into it?" Lena asked.

"The final part of the ritual" Elijah replied and he took a wooden box from the shelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of a doppelganger until the point of death"

"And that's where you come in?"

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina, who we now know isn't the oldest at all, but it possess mystical properties of resuscitation" He said. Ugh. Katerina, damn bitch. No, I'm not jealous.

"So I'll be dead?" Lena asked.

"And then you wont be" He said.

"That's your plan?" Damon snapped "A magical potion with no expiration date?" He then turned to me and I finally looked at him "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. Doppelgangers a supernatural occurance, odds are the ring won't work" Elijah said.

"I'll take it these odds over your elixr, what if doesn't work Elena?" He asked.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead" Lena said.

Damon looked at me, then at Stefan and Elena then at Elijah, he shrugged and left.

"Do we know if Klaus had everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" I asked

"Klaus has been waiting a thousand years to break this curse, if he doesn't already have a werewolf then I'm guessing he will by tonight"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat at the bar in the grill. I had told everyone that I needed to get a drink. Though they thought I meant like a coke or juice, I really meant... alcohol. Time to get drunk. They best way to mourn.

"Bourbon" Damon told the bartender as he sat next to me.

Ric followed. "I'll have the same"

I raised an eyebrow at their sad behavior "What's got your panties in a twist?" I asked them.

"I screwed up" Damon groaned. "I fed Elena my blood forcefully."

I shrugged, making them look at me. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm her twin, her other half, she's my best friend, the one that's been there forever, but Damon, she was bound to become a vampire eventually." They gave me a confused look, so I continued. "Her being in love with a vampire and having two vampires in love with her isn't going to end up being human for the rest of her life and having a family. She agreed to being a vampire the moment she and Stef started their 'love story' and when she accepted him being a vampire." I told them.

Ric and Damon looked at me in shock. "Never thought of it like that" Ric muttered.

I chuckled, and opened my mouth to say something, but another voice beat me to it. "Why so glum?" A British accent said from behind me.

I turned to see a man- a handsome one too. He had dirty blond hair and green-blue eyes. His face had resemblance to Elijah, so I assumed it was Klaus.

I smile sarcastically. "Oh, you know, just drowning in our sorrows because your going to kill my twin sister tonight." This may seem careless, and you must be like, 'What? I thought you would be more sad, maybe cry, or hang out with her on her last day!' Well, I was, just not on the outside. I wouldn't let anyone see how much of a mess I was inside. I'm putting my brave face on for today.

He looked at me in amusement, opening his mouth to reply, but Damon beat him to it. "Ugh. Klaus" Damon groaned, looking at the blond.

"In the flesh" Klaus replied with a smirk. He looked at Ric. "Thanks for the loaner mate."

"Yeah, because we all just love it when insane psycho serial killing hybrid jumps into our bodies and tries to kill people." I breath under my breath sarcastically. The two vampires look at me in pure amusement, while I give Klaus a dirty look.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon said, standing up.

"I was told you and your brother fancy my doppleganger." Klaus replied, raising his eyebrows. "Just thought I would remind you not to do anything you'll regret."

"Thanks for the advice" Damon sarcastically muttered. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance huh?" He asked, his usual cocky face on. I laughed into my drink.

Klaus chuckled "Your kidding." He turned to us. "He's kidding right?"

I snorted. "Nope."

"I mean, come on, whats one month in the whole grand scheme of things? Damon asked.

"Let me be clear" Klaus glared, stepping closer. "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." He told Damon, before walking out.

I scrunched up my face. "Well, that went well."

"Shut up" Damon told me, sitting down.

I rolled my eyes.

"That was fun" He muttered.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Ric asked bluntly, making me chuckle into my glass.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she... might get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Damon asked.

"I think it won't matter because you'll be dead." Ric replied.

I snorted. "Good luck with that"

Damon ignored me. Rude. "But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual, which means that will buy her one month until the next full moon."

"And you'll still be dead" Oh my god Ric, you're making me die from laughter inside with your bluntness.

"Are you two gonna help or what?" Damon asked us.

"What do you want me to do?" Ric asked. Damon looked at me.

I nodded. "Chance to rescue a werewolf and make it my pet? Im in" I beamed happily.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Look who's dumb enough to come back" Katherine sneered at Ric as we walked into his apartment.

"Yeah, well, someone had to invite him in." I smirked. "Damon" I called.

"Damon, would you like to uh, come in?" Ric grinned at Damon.

Damon walked in, but not past the doorway.

Katherine sped over to attack Damon, but couldn't go past the door. "Are you trying to get me killed?!" She growled.

He sped forward, and in a second, Kathrine was up against the wall with Damon's hand wrapped around her neck.

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect." He smirked. "Tina and I got it from here Ric." He called.

"You sure?" Alaric asked, staring at us.

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Tina never gets into trouble. Go back to the house, keep Elena from handing herself over." Damon said.

Ric looked reluctant, but complied.

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine (cough cough bitch cough cough) asked as Damon let her go.

"We need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." Damon said.

"Why?" She asked, looking in between us. Wasn't she supposed to be smart? Jesus, what happened to this woman.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual."

"No, You can't interfere Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met." Katherine growled.

"Then you shouldn't be worried."

"Except.. I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing." She said smugly.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefor, I'm in the clear." She smiled.

"And where did he get that idea from?" Damon growled, moving towards her.

"Hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough, to get myself out of here."

Damon sighed in frustration. "What if I tell you that Elena had vampire blood in her system?"

"What?!"

"Imagine how fun that would be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for- I don't know, ever." He blackmailed.

"The tomb" Katherine said. "He's got them in the tomb."

I raised an eyebrow. Katherine Pierce giving up so easily?

"Thank you." Damon smirked, grabbing my arm and walking out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Which one are you trying to save? The blond? Or the wolf?" A voice drawled as we were about to walk into the tomb entrance. Damon and I turned to see a guy walking our way, in a slightly mocking way.

"Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

I shrugged. "Well, we tried, let's go." I said, walking off, but Damon grabbed my arm.

"Wishful thinking" Damon replied, ignoring my comment.

He flashed over to the guy after an intense stare down, putting his hand to his throat and pushing him into the ground.

He guy struggled but stuck his hand out, making Damon fly into the wall of the tomb. Crap. Warlock.

Damon tried to get up, but the guy just held up his hand, keeping him on the ground in pain.

I was about to do something, when a gunshot went off and the guy collapsed to the ground. I stared in shock as Matt came out with a gun.

"What. The. Fuck." I muttered.

Damon quickly sped to the warlock and snapped his neck. He looked at Matt. "What are you doing here?"

Matt ignored his question. "Where's Caroline?!" He demanded.

"Listen Man, not a good time to play the hero."

"Where. Is. She." He demanded again, holding up his gun and aiming it at Damon.

Damon put his hands up in defense. "We're just here to rescue her. okay?" Damon asked, before flashing to Matt, grabbing his gun, and hitting Matt on the head with it, knocking him out.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked with a frown as I watched Matt collapse.

"Yup" He muttered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I followed Damon into the Tomb, immediately spotting Tyler and Care chained to the walls.

"Damon? Tina?" Caroline asked in shock as she saw us walk in. I immediately went over.

"Your boyfriends outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. Damon knocked him out. It was quite amusing to see." I told her, before turning to Tyler. "Hey Ty, what's up?" I said cheerfully.

"You have some explaining to do" Damon told Care as he took the chains off her.

"What? Matt?" She asked in shock.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked, leaning forward.

"No, I-" She started, but Damon shushed her. "That's tomorrows problem. Let's get you out of here." He said, grabbing to last chain and ripping it off.

I helped her up, and Damon started towards the door.

"But- Tyler-" I started.

"Wait- Damon- No! I'm not leaving without him" Caroline said, while I nodded in agreement.

Damon sighed in annoyance "It's getting dark soon. How fast can you get away from here?" He asked Tyler.

"I need to get to my family's cellar." Tyler replied. "Lock myself in"

"I'll help" Care muttered.

"Me too" I grinned.

Damon nodded. "Don't make me regret this" He told Tyler as he unchained him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When we got out, it was dark and the moon was out. Shit, I thought.

We heard a groan, and I saw Matt starting to move. Caroline rushed over. "Matt!" She exclaimed, before turning to Damon. "Did you hit him?"

"Did you already forget the part with the gun and wooden bullets?"Damon asked sarcastically.

I heard a groan of pain, and saw Tyler fall to the ground. "Tyler?" Caroline and I ask at the same time.

He breathes heavily. "It's starting."

Damon groans. "Oh crap. We have to go."

"You better not wolf out on us" He told Tyler, before his phone rang.

We walked quickly towards the Lockwood cellar, before Tyler groaned collapsing back on the ground. His bones started cracking, you could literally hear the sickening crunch and see it move around. I winced. I'm scarred for life.

"Tyler!" Matt exclaimed.

Tyler breathed heavily as more bones cracked. "I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here" He groaned.

"Tyler, It'll be okay" Caroline said.

"GO!" He yelled, his forehead pulse threatening to kill us. Ugh.

"We've got time. We're almost there, just-"

"It's happening faster." He gritted out as his bones cracked again.

"Tyler-" Tyler looked up, but this time, his eyes were an bright golden amber.

"SHIT. SHIT. SHIT" I screamed. He growled, and it was freaking scary. "DOWN FIDO!" I yelled, throwing a stick at him.

He leaped at us, only to be stopped by Damon. Tyler rolled over, so he was frantically trying to bite as Damon was under him, trying not to get bitten. Damon threw him off.

Tyler collapsed on his back, before he started growling at us again.

"I HAVE BOOBS, THEREFOR YOU CANNOT HARM ME" I yelled at Tyler.

"Damon, are you okay?" Care asked.

"I'm fine,"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tyler yelled, as his fangs grew.

Fuck.

"Get him to the Lockwood cellar. Lock yourself in, if he gets near, use these" He said, handing Matt something.

Matt nodded and put them in his gun. "Go, Go!" Damon shooed us away.

We ran, leaving him there to deal with the wolf.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We ran into the cellar, closing the door behind us.

Caroline quickly chained the door behind us.

We froze as we saw a wolf. Staring right at us from the other side of the door.

"Tyler?" Caroline murmured.

He growled lowly.

"Tyler" She repeated.

He growled again, and leaped at the barred door.


	14. Chapter 14- The Sun Also Rises

Chapter 14- The Sun Also Rises

Caroline shrieked as she tried to keep the chains for the door in place.

"Caroline! Let me help!" Matt said, moving behind her.

"No! I've got it!" She called back, shrieking again when Tyler was centimeters away from her hand.

He yapped and growled, shoving his nose through the door. I winced when a large _THANG_ rang out when he hit the door.

Care, Matt and I backed away. "Remember us Fido? YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" I shrieked as he hit the barred door again.

My eyebrows rose in shock when the bars almost... bended? That door will not hold.

"Come on!" Matt yelled as the werewolf stuck his nose through the bars again, growling and yapping at us threateningly.

"Tyler Please!" Care yelled as she held the chains of the door, desperately trying to loop them through the door that Tyler is throwing himself at.

Matt shot Tyler with a bullet, the sound making me wince.

The wolf whimpered, backing away. I felt sorry for it then. It looked like a sad puppy.

"No! Matt stop!" Caroline shrieked.

"He was trying to kill us!" Matt retorted.

"Doesn't mean you can shoot him!" I yelled.

I winced as I saw Tyler's wolf lying on the ground. The poor thing.

It was so tempting to just walk over and hug it and try make it all better... then it kills you.

"He's wounded" Care said, taking the chains off the door.

"Caroline stay back" Matt said.

"We can go around him"

"Are you nuts?!"

"No, Matt. She's obviously fruit"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Shut up and take my hand!" Caroline ordered.

"What?!" We both asked, giving her weird looks.

"TAKE MY HAND!"

_Damn_, Angry Caroline is scary. We took her hands, then our vision became a blur.

* * *

We ran into a huge house, making sure to shut the door behind us. I peeked through a window, trying to spot anything out there.

"Do you see anything?" Care asked, her back against the door.

"We're not safe here. If that thing wants in, It's getting in." Matt replied, reloading his gun.

I winced, that looked extremely threatening.

"Where the fuck is scooby doo when I need him" I muttered, while staring out the window.

Caroline gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked.

"How did you even know what I was? I compelled you to forget" Care asked Matt.

"I was on vervain." He replied. "I faked forgetting, so I could spy on you. It was your mom's idea."

He said it so simply, like he didn't just tell the sheriff that her daughter and her friends are vampires.

I slapped him. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?!"

I smiled sarcastically. "Mosquito."

"Wait, my mom knows?!" Care shrieked. "Oh my god. You told her." I rubbed Care's shoulder soothingly. She looked so betrayed. "What did she say?"

"Your mom hates vampires. She grew up hating vampires. She'll probably always hate vampires." Matt said. I glared at him. How could he be so mean? What a dick. What happened to the Matt that would never be a dick to anyone?

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?" Matt replied.

"Where does this leave us?"

"Stuck in this house" DICK. ARSE. UGH. "trying not to get killed by our friend."

Care stood there, sad look on her face.

* * *

"You don't think I killed him, do you?"

Jeeze Matt, what kind of question is that.

"No" Care replied. "No, it takes a lot more than one bullet to kill a werewolf. He's still out there somewhere."

"Do you think my mom wants to kill me?" Care asked.

I scrunched up my eyebrows. That would be sick. Vampire kid or not, that would just be wrong. Liz wasn't like that. She wouldn't want to kill her own flesh and blood.

"I don't think your mom knows what to do with you."

Good reply Matt. Really. Makes her feel so much better.

"Yeah well, I don't really know what to do with me either."

Don't say that Care.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No. Your mom loves you. And Care, you'll be yourself."

She smiled at me, but it was wiped away when we heard a thump outside.

"What was that?" Matt asked, grabbing his rifle and walking towards the door.

Care and I followed. "Wait. Don't shoot" She said when Matt put his rifle up. She ran towards the door and looked through the window. I followed her gaze.

"Give me your jacket" I ordered Matt, who gave me a weird look.

"What?!"

"Your jacket, take it off"

He complied, and passed it to me. I chucked it to Caroline, who opened the door and walked out, quickly wrapping the jacket around a very naked Tyler.

"Hey" She whispered.

Tyler turned. "Caroline? Tina?" He asked when he saw us.

"It's okay" Care soothed. "It's okay. It's okay" She repeated.

* * *

Caroline reappeared. "How's Tyler doing?" Matt asked.

"Sleeping. He should be better by morning he just needs some rest."

"Good." I smiled.

"So, this is your life now, huh?" Matt muttered.  
"Every dull moment" Care chuckled.

Matt stood up. I felt like they were going to have a heart to heart, so I decided to get something to eat.

"I'm just gonna, uh...food." I told them, walking into the kitchen awkwardly.

I wasn't lying about the food. I walked to the pantry and nearly moaned as I saw all the food.

I grabbed the first thing that caught my eye.

Oreos.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, hearing the voices of Tyler and Caroline. I had fallen asleep on the couch opposite them.

I stretched, and rolled, thinking I was rolling into the couch more, but instead, I rolled off.

I yelped, hearing Care and Tyler laugh at me. I opened my eyes and glared at them. "Shut up!"

That only made them laugh harder. Rude.

* * *

It's funny, how the universe just likes to screw you over. They make your life a living hell, but they put amazing people in it, to make you like them, to make you love them, so you want to keep them with you forever.

Then they just take it away.

This is life. You come, you make friends, you have fun, and then you die. It's cruel, how if something good happens, there's always something to balance it with, to screw you over with.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. last night, Jenna didn't make it" Ric told me, sadness in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry Tina."

"What!?"

This is what I'm talking about.

It all comes crashing down. There is no happily ever after. No true love.

Nothing.

"Who else."

"..."

"John?"

"Yes"

"...Elijah?"

"I'm so sorry Tina"

The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies, but from your loved ones.

I remember what my mom told me, 'Stab the body, and it heals, but injure the heart, and the wound lasts a lifetime.'

She told me that is what happens to people when you betray them. I had sworn to myself I would never betray anyone.

I wish I could say the same for everyone else.

* * *

I stood with my twin sister in front of the mirror.

It was Jenna and John's funeral.

I felt so hurt and alone, but I was thankful I had my siblings with me. My adoptive parents had died, now my real ones

are gone too. The worst thing was, they died for us. I wonder what our lives would be like if we weren't in this mess. If vampires and werewolves didn't exist.

Elena would have married Matt Donovan, while Jeremy would have married Vicki.

I would have probably become a crazy lady with at least twenty cats.

Jenna would have a future, she would have started a family, and grown old as she watched her grandchildren play around the backyard while sitting with her husband.

My parents, both biological and adoptive, would be alive and happy.

My friends would be happy, normal, and well, fun. No huge drama about someone dying. Nothing.

But then again, I'm in reality. Where life is cruel to those who deserve it.

"You ready?" I whispered to my twin.

She shook her head.

No. We were never ready. The timing was never right. But there's nothing we can do about it, can we?

My little brother came in wearing a suit. He looked so much like dad then. But, with mom's soft brown eyes.

"We're almost ready"

"Take your time" Jer muttered, giving us a understanding look.

He paused. "John wanted me to give you this" He handed a letter to each of us, then dropped something into both our palms.

I opened my palm, seeing Isobel's ring. Lena had John's ring in hers.

I smiled, tears filling my eyes, but I refused to let them out. Not yet.

"Thank you" I whisper to Jer, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him. Elena did the same.

"Jer. We're so sorry. You've lost so many people." Elena whispered as she hugged him.

"I still have you both" He whispered back, before pulling back.

_Tina,  
It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to two extraordinary children. I've failed in that task. And because of my prejudiceness, I failed both you and your sister.  
Even if I hadn't been a father to you, being your uncle was the second best. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, Tina. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise.  
Thank you for the memories you had let me be part of even when your sister did it. I will forever cherish them.  
I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear both you and your sister's sides of things. For me, it's the end. For you, the chance to grow old and someday do better with your own children, than I did with mine.  
You and Elena are those children, and I give you Isobel's ring, while Elena gets mine.  
I don't ask for your forgiveness, or for you to forget, I ask only that you believe this, whether you are reading this as a vampire because of Elijah, or a human, I love you all the same. As I have always loved you. And always will.  
John._

* * *

I placed a rose on Jenna's grave, soon doing the same to my parents. Tears were pouring uncontrollably from my eyes, as my chest ached with loss. I stood next to my brother and sister, my hands wrapped tightly in their own.

I decided one thing.

I would cherish the time I have left with my friends and family, as I only have until the end of the year to live.

I would protect them, even if it means that I will die in doing so.


	15. Chapter 15- As I Lay Dying

Chapter 15- As I Lay Dying 

I woke up to finger stoking through my hair gently. The touch sent tingles up my spine. I sighed wistfully and snuggled into the person's touch more. Wait a minute...

With a yelp, I sprang up and fell to the floor. groaning at the cool wooden floor. A chuckle came from the mysterious person. Remembering the problem, I jumped to my feet, grabbing a wooden bat, holding it up threateningly. I completely froze when I saw Elijah.

I probably looked like one of those extremely crazy girls in horror movies. My usually silky smooth raven strands were a mess, while my eyes were droopy from sleep. My face heated up when I realized that I was in my revealing pajamas. I was in a _very_ short pair of baggy shorts, with a tank top that showed half of my stomach.

"Oh God" I mumbled. "Seriously? Never again am I wearing this to bed."

I look at Elijah, pointing the bat at him. "What are you doing here?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Tina I-"

"No!" I yell. "Why did you do it?! My aunt is dead. My brother is heartbroken. Do you know how many people we've lost in our lives?!"

His eyes turn sad. "I'm sorry Tina. I'm so sorry." He murmurs, and I let out a sob. His arms wrap around me, mine doing the same.

"Why did you do it?" I whisper into his chest.

"Klaus told me he had my family. That he didn't throw them into the sea." He mumbled into my hair. "He said he would take me to them."

Understanding shoots through my eyes as I place a small kiss to his neck. "I'm sorry. For everything. It would be so much easier if there was never a damn curse."

He nods into my hair, and I sigh.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elena and I stared at the sleeping figure of Jeremy. The Poor kid, he'd lost so many people. First Mom and Dad, then Vicki and Anna, and now Jenna and John. We then moved to Jenna's room and stared at it. I wouldn't ever have the courage to step in and actually look around. I already missed so many things about those people. Like how mom would always make sure we woke up to breakfast, the smell wafting through the house, Dad, with his fetish for making and fixing things. Jenna, with her addiction to writing. John, with his weird way of insulting people.

As we were walking back to our room, Damon appeared in front of us, his gaze on Elena.

"I'll, uh, be downstairs." I told them, walking off hurriedly, ignoring Elena's look that screamed 'Leave-Me-Here-And-I'll-Brutally-Murder-You-In-Your-Sleep'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I have an urge to run my twin over with a truck because of her stupidity.

Elena wanted Jeremy, Care, and I to go to a extremely stupid screening. It wasn't so bad this year though, they had picked Gone With The Wind.

"You brought me to see a girl movie" Jeremy accused Lena, as we walked towards an empty space that we had claimed.

Jer looked extremely annoyed about this. I don't blame him.

"We had to get out of the house Jer. This is a three hour distraction from reality." Elena replied.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Is that what we're doing?" I asked. "Pretending our lives aren't screwed up?"

Lena shot me a look. "We need this okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day it's not as hard anymore." She said as we set the blanket down.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed enthusiastically. "There you guys are!" Caroline walked up to us giddily, two picnic basket's in her hand. "Who's hungry!"

My gaze swept over the two baskets. "Are there tacos in there?"

"No" Care said bluntly.

My face fell. "Damn, I'm craving them today. I shall find a Taco shop." I stated, walking off.

I managed to find a Taco shop.

It was one of those trailer ones, but this one isn't lame. I quickly ordered two, before I heard a voice drawl behind me

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

I turned, and groaned quietly as I saw Ian Tomber. Ian Tomber has been trying to get into my pants for four years.

Everytime he sees me, he uses a stupid pickup line. He was handsome, yes, with black hair and brown eyes, but he was an arse.

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore" I shot back, rolling my eyes.

He fakes a hurt look. "Oh babe, you know you want me."

I scoff. "Firstly, I'm not your 'babe'. Secondly, I'm spoken for, douche. Thirdly, Yes, I want you-" His face turns cocky "-to leave" I said, smiling sarcastically. His face drops, making me smirk. 0-Ian 1-Tina.

"Bye Now!" I grin mockingly, taking the taco's and walking back to Elena, Care and Jer.

When I get back, Care had vanished somewhere and my siblings were sitting on the blanket with food surrounding them.

"You're back!" Lena beamed.

I raised my eyebrows. "What's got you happy?"

Jeremy groans, as if Lena is about to say something extremely annoying.

"I saw you with Ian Tomber. You know he has a crush on you right?"

Jeremy was right. She was about to say something annoying.

"He is an arrogant, fugly," I paused. "tuckless walrus."

Jeremy burst into laughter from beside me, making me grin. Lena's face fell. "No he's not. He likes you. At least give him a chance." Lena said, rolling her eyes.

I frowned at my twin. "Are you kidding? He's been trying to get into my pants for four years. Not only that, but I'm spoken for."

Lena groaned. "I forgot about that"

Jer goes into protective brother mode. "Wait, what? Who?! I'll kick their ass!"

I snorted. "I doubt you could kick Elijah's ass." My eyes widen, followed by Lena's and I slap my hand over my mouth.

Lena shoots me a look that says 'Good going'.

"Yeah, that would be tru- WAIT, WHAT?!"

I winced, rubbing my temples. "Yes well..." I exchanged a look with Lena. "We may be.. mates.." I say awkwardly.

His face twists in confusion. "What are mates?"

So we explain it all. Of coarse, we beg him not to tell the Salvatore's, but he didn't promise anything. His reaction was quite funny. He had yelled out 'WHAT THE HELL?! HE'S LIKE 1,000 YEARS OLD! I'LL KICK HIS PEDOPHILE ARSE!' That had caused people to look at us weirdly.

Gotta love the overprotective brother, eh?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"He! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance!" Lena exclaimed with a grin as Stef crouched down beside us.

I snorted. "Didn't know you had a girly side to you Stef." I teased him, making him roll his eyes at me.

"Hey" Stef replied, giving Lena a kiss. I scrunched up my nose. Ewe.

"Will you both take a walk with me?" He asked, looking in between us.

"Sure" Lena answered for us, and we got up.

"You know, we're breaking the rules. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow, we'll return to our regularly scheduled drama." Lena said. I smirked. "Ooh, I feel like a rebel" I teased them, giving them a wink.

"I know, I wish this could wait but it can't." Stef told us, his eyes shining worriedly. "Listen,um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was... Bitten."

My eyes went wide. "What?!" I gasped, while Lena stood there with her mouth agape. "Is it... Is he gonna-"

"Yeah. And now hes on a suicide mission."

"Oh My God." Lena muttered, her brown orbs shining guiltily. "And he came to the house this morning and...and tried to apologize, I practically slammed the door in his face." She stammered.

"He told me not to tell you" He replied "But I figured, if you both wanted to talk to him, I wouldn't wait."  
"Stefan I-" Lena started.

"It's not. There might be a cure. But I have to find Klaus to get it."

"No! He's gonna kill you!" I growled, my eyes flashing dangerously at my family destroyers name.

"No. He had the chance to do it the other night and he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, what ever has led him here, I'm the one who made him into a vampire in the first place. So if there's a cure, I owe it to him to find it." He told Lena and I.

We both nodded and brought him into a group hug, our arms wrapping around him,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was sitting down with Jere, Lena and Care, watching the movie when pain erupted through my body. I gasped, holding my heart.

"Tina?" Jer asked.

"Elijah" I chocked out, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

Before I collapsed, my last thought was,

_'What the hell? Does my er...boyfriend have a note on his head that says 'dagger me!'?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I woke up, my head was on Lena's lap. We were in the police station. What the hell happened?

"Lena? What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

She groaned. "Sheriff Forbes found out everything about the vampires. She's after Damon,"

"WHAT?!"

"..Yeah.."

I searched the office, before I found a window. I smirked, grabbing a chair and throwing it through the window.

Lena stared with her jaw dropped. "Tina?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Lets go."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We ran through the crowds, stopping every once in a while to see if we could see Damon. We ran a little further to where nobody was and stopped. Jesus, why couldn't we find him?!

"Elena. Tina." A voice said from behind us.

We turned. "Damon!" We cried and ran to him. We held each of his arms. "Hey, come on, come on we have to get you out of here, we have to hide you"

"Where are we going?" He asked, confused.

He tripped up and we helped him back up.

"Come on Damon" I murmured, helping him walk.

"Hey, hey, relax okay? We need to get you out of here" Lena said, helping him stand up right.

He vampire sped Lena against a tree, making me gasp. I ran over.

"Why must you always run from me?" He asked Elena.

"What?"

"Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood."

Oh god, hes hallucinating. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"I choose you Katherine."

"Look at me, hey. It's Elena. Elena." Lena said, trying to get him back to reality.

"Promise me you won't tell my brother"

"Damon, snap out of it!" I muttered.

"I have to... if we are to be together forever" Damon said, leaning towards my sister's neck.

"No, Damon, No!" Lena muttered, trying to push him away.

"Damon-" I was cut off by him biting her. I rushed over, trying to pry him away, but he was too strong. Damn vampire strength.

"Damon stop, your hurting me" Lena whimpered, and I almost cried hearing my sister like that. "Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. Your hurting me"

I kept trying to push Damon away, but this time it worked. He stared at us. "Elena? Tina?" He muttered, before falling back on the grass.

"Damon." Lena and I both muttered.

I helped him up, while Lena held her neck, looking around to make sure nobody was following us.

To the boarding house we go.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We managed to get him into bed, though he was sweaty and looked sick. Lena walked out of the bathroom with a towel and made her way over to us.

"Elena. Tina" He murmured.

"It's okay Damon" I muttered softly. "We're right here."

"Get out of here. I could hurt both of you" He said.

"No, you won't. We're here to the very end. We're not leaving you." Lena said, determined.

"Get out of here" He said, before he started screaming and coughing. I winced, wondering what would stop this. Cough drops? My mind supplied. Shut up, I thought back. It huffed.

"I'm going to get something. Blood, Tea, something..." I muttered, walking off quickly.

I rushed down to the cellar, where a freezer was next to it. Grabbing three bloodbags, I rushed back up to the kitchen, and started making a calming tea. I mixed it with blood, and quickly made my way back up to Damon's room.

When I got there, Damon looked better? What?

"Katherine brought the cure." Lena told me. I nodded slowly, giving the tea to Damon, who gave me a thankful look.

I looked at them. "I gotta go, Jer's at home alone." I mutter, turning to the door, but at the last second, I turn back and run to Damon, giving him a hug. "I'm glad your not dying" I whisper.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I practically throw myself on my bed, before my phone starts ringing.

I groan loudly, and I swear I hear a chuckle. Huh?

I look around my room, seeing nobody. I quickly grab my phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Tina, It's Stefan. I need you to come outside. I-I'm so sorry"_

"What- Stefan-" The line goes dead, and I frown. What the hell is going on?

I quickly grab my leather jacket and put it on over my dress, before I walk outside.

"Stefan?" I call, looking around the dark street.

"Hello, love."

I jump, my eyes going wide as I turn. "Klaus" I breathe.

He smiles. "Now, onto business. I've heard that your my brothers mate."

I nod my head slowly, wondering where hes going with this.

"So, I did some research. You are going to die soon, and if I let that happen, Elijah would never forgive me. Sorry about this, love, but we can't have you dying on my brother." He tells me.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What are yo-"

I was cut off by his bitten wrist being shoved into my mouth. My eyes go wide, and I struggle against him. But it's too late. The blood was already down my throat.

He lifts his wrist away. "No, don't-" I plead, as his hands come to my neck.

His eyes show he's actually sorry, which surprises me. His hands wrap around my neck firmly, before he twists them.

SNAP.

My vision fades to darkness. My last thought was,

_Elijah._


	16. Chapter 16- The Birthday

Chapter 16- The Birthday

It's been two months since Klaus turned me into a vampire, and took Stefan.

I was in torture. Every single emotion I had was heightened. I was angry at Klaus for turning me into a vampire and many more things, mostly the vamp thing though. I was depressed about John and Jenna's death. I was happy that I didn't have to worry about the heart thing anymore. I was annoyed with Damon because... well, he's Damon. I was lonely because I missed Elijah...a lot. I was excited to be able to finally protect my family.

The perks were super speed, and super hearing, though they could both get extremely annoying at times. Caroline and Damon helped me through everything, Damon- with feeding, Caroline- with everything else. Poor Jeremy, was shocked and sad when he ran out of the house, only to trip over his dead sister. He had sobbed and sobbed, thinking I was dead until I had popped up from the dead and scared the crap out of him. It was a pretty good sibling moment, if you ask me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I tiptoed into Lena's room, making sure not to make any sounds. Hell, I may be a vampire, but I am a CLUMSY one.

I slowly knelt down right, and I mean right- next to her ear. I inhaled sharply, before screaming out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH!"

Lena screamed loudly, falling off her bed and onto the floor. I laughed as she popped her head up and glared at me.

"You better get up. I woke up Jer already. I'm going shopping with Care for a dress, and you" I said, pointing at her. "are going to get ready for tonight. Wear something pretty!" I called as I walked out.

"Happy Birthday!" She called as I walked down the steps.

"Thanks!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are getting that!" Care screamed as I walked out of the dressing room.

"No, too slutty."

"No, It's sexy"

"Slutty"

"Sexy"

"Slutty"

"Sexy"

"Slutty"

"Slutty"

"Sexy"

"HA!"

"GODDAMNIT!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Try this one then." She said, chucking a black one at me.

I groaned, and stepped back into the dressing room. I quickly slid into the dress and walked out.

Care squealed when she saw me, making me wince and rub my ears. Damn vampire hearing.

"You have to get that! You look hot!"

I admitted it, I did look sexy in this.

"Okay, Fine." I said, small smile on my lips. "But I get a jacket with it."

"No jacket."

"Jacket!"

"NO DAMN JACKET!"

"No jacket" I whispered with wide eyes.

Angry Caroline was fucking scary.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan" Lena says.

"Maybe he doesn't wanna find him" Tyler said as he sets up some food.

"Tyler!" Caroline glared.

"What? He's into you."

We were at the boarding house, setting up for the party. Caroline here said it was a small one, though I feel it's not the case.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus, was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean- Trust me. Damon wants to find him." Lena said.

"But you kissed him" Tyler says slowly. We stopped what we were doing and turned to him. "Probably messed with his head"

"Tyler!"

I snort loudly, before covering my mouth as Lena glares at me. I hold my hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry.." Caroline murmurs to Lena. "I-"

"Don't worry about it." Lena replies. "Look, Yes, I kissed him, But it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die."  
Tyler nods awkwardly.

"I missed a call from Bonnie" Lena tells us. "I'll be right back." She walked into the other room.

Care and I turn and glare at Tyler accusingly.

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!" Care mumbles.

I snort. "Rebel. I like it."

Care turns and chucks a bag of chips at me. I smile and open them. "Thanks!" I beam. She rolls her eyes.

"Sorry" Tyler says slowly. "I gotta run. I need to change to pick Sophie up in time."

Care and I freeze. Her- with Jealousy. Me- With amusement.

"You're bringing a date?" Care asks.

"Slutty Sophie?!" I snort, finishing her sentence.

Tyler turns back to face us. "Hey! It's been kind of..slow, in that department." Care and I raise our eyebrows in amusement, trying not to burst into laughter. "And, I am horny, like all the time now."

Okay, I laughed right there. The way he said it.. ohmygod.

"Tell me about it" Care and I said at the same time, exchanging looks. Vampire thing. I sometimes think me and Care are twins instead of Elena because we do this quite a lot now.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode." Care finishes.

"It's a vampire...thing. You know, our emotions are heightened. And we're on.. overdrive" I said. Care nods in agreement.

Tyler walks closer to us-mostly Care. "It's a werewolf thing too."

OhMyFuckingGod. There is so much sexual tension in between them, they are practically having sex with their eyes right now. This is not awkward at all. Nope...

"It's like I can't turn it off." He continues.

"Yeah" Care breathes, eye-fucking him. I roll my eyes. Obliviousss...

They stare at each other for a while, while I try to keep myself from laughing. Oh god, this is rich!

"Well, I hope you.. get lucky tonight.." Oh... Oh god. I face palm and laugh silently, but my throat is already closing up as I tried to keep them mute.

Tyler raises an eyebrow. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah..." Care mutters. "See you.."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lena and I stand in front of a mirror, looking at ourselves. It was our party, and we were getting ready. Lena was in a white dress with heels while I was in a lacy black dress with black heels.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose it. At least not before the cake." Lena says as she sees Damon in the doorway, looking at us.

"Your party. Cry if you want to." Damon replies. I chuckle.

"Oh, Stefan. Such a pack rat" Damon mutters as he picked up a picture of Stefan and Elena, smiling at the camera while hugging. Awe.

"I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything, but don't worry, I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?" Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Damon denies, getting a box out. "Found it" He said, opening it up.

"My necklace!" Elena breathes. "I thought I'd never see it again." She says, picking it up.

"Alaric found it in his loft. I thought you'd be happy to get it back."

"I am happy" Elena smiles.

Damon grins, turning to me. "As for you, You never told me not to buy anything!" He said, holding out a box. I open it and gasp. A pair of diamond earrings. "Thankyousomuch!" I yell, tackling my friend into a hug. He laughs and hugs me back. I quickly put them on.

"Shall we?" He asks, holding his arms out. Lena and I share a look, grabbing one each.

It's gonna be a long night.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We walk down the hallway, spotting some groups of drunk teenagers handing out. Some shout out happy birthdays to us, while some ignore us.

Music pounds as we walk into the main room, which is packed as people party and dance. I spot people chugging down some beer and grin. PARTY TIME.

As we stop, Damon compels people to stop drinking from his stash.

"You Like?" Care asks, as she comes up in a black dress I helped pick out. "No, don't answer."

"This is keeping it small?" Lena asks, and I almost groan.

"Lighten up Lena" I say, rolling my eyes.

She sighs "What are we drinking?"

I cheer happily.

Time to get drunk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, the stoner den" Care groans as we walk into a random room. "Buzzkill."

"Hey guys!" A voice says, and Matt appears looking high off of his head as he grins like a serial killer.

"Matt, hey" Lena smiles. He leans over and kisses her cheek, still grinning creepily.

"Happy Birthday!" He says, kissing my cheek aswell. I cringe. He has the pedo smile. Fuck.

"Thank you" Lena looks down, smiling sarcastically as he walks off. My twin looks slightly pissed, making me grin.

"He hates me." Care states. "His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs."

"He does not hate you. He hates that he is not with you. Is that our brother?" She asks me. I nod slowly as I spot Jeremy sitting next to the fire in a chair, looking high off his ass. Oh god.

Lena sighs and gives Care her drink. "Thank you"

"I'm going to get drunk off my ass." I smile at Care, walking off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I stumble over to Ric, Damon and Elena, who look annoyed. "Hey guys!"

"Are you drunk?" Damon asks me, furrowing his eyebrow.

"NO!" I laugh, shaking my head and looking at him like hes a maniac. "I'm Tina" I stated.

Lena groans while Damon and Ric laugh.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, I'm so drunk, I decided, as some guy started to dance with me.

"Slag!" Some girls muttered to me as I went to get another drink. I smiled at them sarcastically. "Atl east I'm not orange, Bitches" I flipped them off, before stumbling over to Ric.

"Thanks R-Ric." I said. "Your really cool, like Really cool and stuff" I slurred as he caught me.

He sighed, before dragging me upstairs to a guest room. "You are going to sleep" He told me sternly.

"You're mean!" I pouted childishly, pointing at him accusingly as he walked to the door that he was no doubt going to lock me into.

He rolled his eyes, and walked out, locking it. I groaned and felt my head drop on the pillow.

I'm so gonna regret this when I wake up.


	17. Chapter 17- The Hybrid

Chapter 17- The Hybrid

I groggily sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I was exhausted. I ended up getting to bed late, yet again, because I kept having stupid nightmares about Elijah being killed. It was annoying, considering I always wake up, his scream of pain pounding in my ears.

I quickly had a shower and got dressed.

I wonder what type of crazy supernatural adventure I'm gonna have today.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon. Chain ourselves up. But, there are some werewolves that go together to places where they don't have to do that. They can enjoy it." Tyler told us as we sat in a booth at the grill.

"What kind of places?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrow.

"Mountains, Old parks, Desserts. That kind of stuff."

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Lena asked, hopeful glint in her brown orbs.

"Yeah. Here, give me your phone, I'll try to pull them up" Tyler said, holding his hand out.

Lena passed him her phone. "Thanks for this" She mumbled as Tyler typed away.

He looked up. "I know it's asking a lot." I continued for Lena. She smiled.

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I owe you guys one. Have you talked to her today?" He asked.

My brow lifted, and I thought about it. I actually hadn't seen her since the party. I hope shes okay.

"No, why?" Lena asked.

"Just curious." Tyler mumbled, before handing the phone back to us. "Here. That's your best bet."

We smiled at him in thanks.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How do you feel about a little hike through the smokey mountains?" I asked Ric with a grin, stopping next to him at the bar.

He raised an eyebrow at us. "You want to hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "We'll be out there before the moon is full."

Ric sighed.

"If you don't go with us, we're going by ourselves" I sing songed.

Ric's head snapped to look at us. "What?" Lena asked innocently. "You're the one that told us we could handle things on our own now."

I chuckled. My sister is a sly girl.

"Yeah, I-I meant like frozen dinners and S.A.T's. " Ric told us, frowning.

We gave him a look. This always works. Nobody can resist the twin look.

"A-Alright, Fine. Let's just go.." He groaned. "But, uh, you're driving."

I smiled and grabbed the keys, taking off with Lena and Ric behind me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"In a couple hours, full moon's gonna rise." Ric said as we walked through the forest. "Just above that ridge" He pointed to a hill. "Tyler was right. This is where the pack will be."

We were in the rocky mountains, heading for the wolf pack so we could find Stefan. Apparently, Stefan and Klaus were here. I tried to get my sister to stay home in case Klaus sees her, but she was too stubborn.

"You were a boy scout weren't you?" Lena asks Ric, and I choke on my spit. Ric? A boy scout? "A boy scout slash, vampire slayer."

"Slash, whiskey drinker and all around lost cause." Ric continued. I laughed.

We stopped on the side of a river, well, the little path near it, I guess.

Ric opened his bag and a bunch of stakes, grenades, and all that type of mumbo-jumbo came out.

"Well, someones organized." I muttered.

"Well, we aren't exactly birdwatching" He replied with a chuckle.

"Here" He chucked us each a small bottle. "Hold onto those."

"Vervain grenade?" Lena asked with her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at it. I rolled my eyes. "No Lena, it's Wolfsbane."

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." Lena said, pulling out John's ring. My hand immediately went to my hand where Isobel's ring was resting. I smiled.

"That's John Gilbert's ring" Ric stated.

I rolled my eyes. "It was yours once. Have it. Take it. It will protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into"

"He gave it to you" Ric said.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Yeah but I'm a doppleganger, it's not gonna work on me. Tina's a vampire. He gave it to me for if I ever have kids."

"Well, then, why don't you save it for your future generations of stubborn, relentless, baby Gilbert's."

"Okay, then, how about you borrow it until after we survive this. We'd feel bad if we got you killed before happy hour" I said with a smile.

He chuckled, but took it reluctantly.

Ric sat down, while Lena took off her cover up, revealing a blue singlet. "I don't know why you think that, your a lost cause" As soon as she finished that sentence, she was suddenly thrown three meters, hitting the water. She screamed, and resurfaced, looking over, only to see Damon standing where she used to be.

I laughed loudly while my twin glared at me. Damon gave me a smirk.

"Damon?!" She exclaimed. "How are you even here?!"

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon told Alaric over his shoulder. Ric gave us a smirk, walking over beside Damon.

My jaw dropped. "You sold us out!" Lena and I both exclaimed, pointing at Ric accusingly.

"You think I'd take you into a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?"

We glared at him. "Yes actually." I drawled sarcastically. "I will never trust you again. I FEEL BETRAYED!" I yell dramatically, flipping my hair over my shoulder and stalking off. I could practically feel them rolling their eyes at me. Pfft, Eye rollers.

"Get out of the water Elena" Damon said.

"If I get out of the water, you're going to make me go home."

"Yes. Because I'm not an idiot like you." Ouch.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Ric said. I nodded in agreement.

"You gave up on him Damon" Elena frowned.

"I didn't give up on him Elena, I faced reality. Get out of the water."

"No!" I laughed at that. They were being so childish and stubborn. It was pretty amusing if you ask me. Ric and I shared amused looks, before turning back to the fighting pair.

"What's your big plan Elena? huh?" He said, walking towards her. "You gonna walk through a campsite of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon walked into the water towards my sister casually, ruining his jeans and getting them wet. Weirdo.

"My plan is to find him, and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home!" She says, hopeful glint in her brown eyes.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This-" He gestured to all around us. "This is not safe!"

"I'm not leaving before we find him!" She said stubbornly.

"It's a full moon tonight Elena."

"Then we'll find him before then!" She exclaims. "Damon, please." She says, using the puppy dog eyes.

Damon quickly looks away, not wanting to give in, but he makes his biggest mistake yet. He takes a peak. "Okay" He sighs. "Okay. But we are out of here before the moon's full and I'm werewolf bait."

"I promise" Lena grins. We make I contact and I give her a thumbs up and a wink. She repeats the action to me.

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing." He continues with a suggestive look.

Lena looks annoyed. "I said I promise." She glares.

Damon rolls his eyes and turns around, leaving her there. "Fine."

She follows him out of the water.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We got about a mile left." Ric said as we walk.

"The sun's about to set." Damon states, looking at the sky.

"We can see that Damon." Lena replies, annoyance in her tone.

"I'm just saying"

"The moon doesn't reach it's apex for a while, we have time" I tell them, grunting when I almost trip over a root. Hey, I may be a vampire, but I'm a clumsy one... Unfortunately.

We hear a crunch and see a man come out. He had dirty blond hair to his shoulders and blue eyes. He looked like a mess. Mud and dried blood stained his clothes, while his eyes looked like... blood? had bled out from them. The same goes for his nose and mouth. Dear god, this guy looked like he came out from a horror movie. Ewe.

"Stay where you are" Ric orders, his gun pointed at him.

"Vampires" The guy mutters, looking at Damon and I.

He flashes forward, his gaze on me first, but Damon flashes him against a tree, holding the man's neck. The guy flips them around, putting his hands on Damon's shoulders and trying to bite him. Ric quickly shoots him in the back while he can, and the guy groans out in pain. I throw Damon the Wolfsbane grenade quickly. He catches it, and it explodes in the guys face. He screams out in pain. Damon isn't affected though.

He lets go and falls to the ground in pain, right in front of me. I quickly take his neck and snap it swiftly. He goes limp.

"Let me guess" Ric mutters. "Hybrid."

Damon and I give him a look that said 'Really? No shit, Sherlock.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Those ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asks.

Oh yeah, well, we ended up tying the dude to a tree. And I mean, really tying. There's probably seventeen different strands of rope around him. Chains too.

"Here, Ric. Take these." Lena said, holding some more rope out.

Damon tries to grab them, but when they come in contact with his skin, he cries out, hissing and pulling back when it burns his skin.

I smirk at him. "She said Ric" I say innocently. He rolls his eyes at us.

Ric quickly grabs them and wraps them around him. "Right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make it to that ridge before the full moon."

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Lena said, walking up to the dude so she was close to him. She reached her hand towards his face, as if she wanted to poke it, but his eyes snapped open. Lena jumped back.

He began screaming as the bones in his neck cracked. What the hell was happening? "Is he turning?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"It's impossible, it's still daylight" Lena replied as his bones began to crack more. I winced. Brought to you by vampire hearing, I imagined a game show voice in my head saying that.

Damon quickly grabbed the dudes shoulders to keep him from trying to get out.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full" Lena said, panicking slightly.

I gave her a look that said 'Really? I thought otherwise.'

"You know, these ropes aren't gonna hold a wolf." Ric said.

He began to scream and snarl at Damon. I winced. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Damon, we've got to get out of these mountains now!" Lena shrieked.

"Damon now!" I shouted when he didn't move.

He turned and nodded at us, before grabbing our arms and running. We followed after him, until Lena suddenly tripped and fell.

I froze as the werewolf appeared, face to face with my sister.

"Lena" I whimpered. "Don't. Move."

We stood there a moment, not sure what to do, until I shared a look with Damon. I locked eyes with him and instantly knew what he was going to do. I shook my head at him frantically. He ignored me.

"Here doggie doggie!" He said, turning and flashing off. The wolf followed him.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Ric encouraged us.

"We can't leave Damon!" Lena argued.

"He can handle himself, lets move!"

"No, If he gets bitten, he'll be dead. We're the reason he's out here." Lena growled.

"I am the reason he's out here! I told him where we were and I'm telling you both to keep moving, let's go!"

We hesitated, sharing a look. Ric looked back at us. "Elena, Tina, Now!"

We followed, running. A thought came to my mind. "Grab my hands!" I exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I'll vamp speed us to the car, just grab my damn hands!" I yelled.

They grabbed them and I quickly sped them to the car.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Stefan's out there somewhere, and now Damon and we're just sitting in this car!?" Lena said, frustrated as we sat in the truck.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe."

I perked up. "That means I can go help?" I grinned giddily.

"No!"

I glared. "Buzzkill. Damon might need my help" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I thought you were, checked out of taking care of people." Lena muttered to Ric.

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here."

"You're better at it than you think, you know." I smiled at Ric.

"Oh boy. Are you both suckers for a lost cause or what?"

"You're not a lost cause Ric." Lena replied. "Your just...lost." I snorted. Oh boy, nice description there Lena. "But so is Jeremy. So is Tina, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry but- you don't have anybody either, so... we're kinda fit for eachother."

Awe. Cute.

"I'm keeping the ring then" Ric muttered, his face lifting into a small smile.

We smiled back.

We heard footsteps and I turned my head to see Damon walk towards us.

Lena and Ric opened the doors and we all slid out. "Damon?" Lena called, quickly walking over to him. "Are you okay? Did you-" She was cut off by Damon pushing her back.

"I'm fine, get back in the car please." He muttered.

Lena scoffed. "Could you just give me a minute to appreciate that your not dead?"

"I'll give you ten seconds. Nine, Eight," He said, catching Lena's arm and pushing her back towards the truck. "Hey Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." Lena huffed. I laughed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I yawned, slipping into my bed and turning the lamp off.

Sometime later, I felt someone next to me. I opened my eyes to see Jer walking over. "Jer?" I mumbled sleepily.

He gave me a small smile. "Can I sleep with you for tonight Tina?" He said softly.

I nodded, moving over so there was space. He quickly climbed in with me, holding me close to him as if I was going to vanish any second. I smiled, wrapping my arms around my brother.

"Love you Jere"

"Love you Tina"


	18. Chapter 18- The End of The Affair

Chapter 18- The End of The Affair 

_Two Days Later_

I woke up to Elena jumping on my bed- like we did when we were kids.

"Up! Get up! We're going to see Stefan!"

I jolted up, looking at my twin sister in shock.

_"What?!"_

"You heard me!" She yelled happily. "We're going to Chicago!"

I grinned, speeding over to my wardrobe and grabbing some clothes, making Lena jump.

"Damn" She muttered. "I will never get used to that."

My only response was a grin and a wink.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I sure hope we find him, cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy necklace" Damon muttered.

We were in Damon's car, driving to Windy City. Lena decided to sit in the front while I'm in the back. It was so boring- I was having the urge to piss Damon off by starting a game of I Spy. He hates it. Last time we did that, he turned the car back around, not before grabbing some ducktape and sticking my lips together so I couldn't talk. Gotta love Damon, eh?

"It's a antique Damon" Lena said, looking out the window."Like you"

OhGod. I laughed loudly at that, pointing at Damon. "Ouch. Poor you."

Damon smiled sarcastically, before reaching in the back and grabbing one of Stefan's journals- that Damon insisted that we brought.

"Read this" He smirked at Lena. "Paint a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." He said, handing it to her.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not gonna invade his private thoughts." Lena glared.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You need to be prepared for what your about to see."

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods." She replied. "I can handle it."

"I call dibbs!" I yelled, quickly stealing it out of Lena's hand and opening it.

I grinned, starting to read out loud. I saw Damon smirk a proud smile, mouthing 'I taught you well' through the mirror. I winked.

"March 12, 1922. I blacked out days. I wake up in strangers blood in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember." I laughed, before gasping dramatically. "Whaaat?! Stefan, you slut! Save the virginity for marriage!" Damon laughed loudly at my accusation, staring at Lena for a reaction.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, yanking the diary out of my hands, before turning to Damon. "Eyes on the road, grandma" She glared. I laughed.

"Fine" Damon scoffed. "Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate."

Lena had began reading his journal, making me grin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago, but he chose this?" Lena asked, looking around and wrinkling her nose.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down, attendance issues, weird."

I laughed, making Lena glare at me accusingly. I held my hands up in surrender. Elena Alert :O

"If your trying to scare me into going back, it's not going to work" Lena said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Shh" Damon said, walking up to the door. He quickly broke the lock, and the door swung open to reveal a very old fashioned apartment.

"Here we are. Stefan's second personality home."

I frowned. "He obviously hasn't been here." I said, trying not to breath in the dust.

"The tour isn't over yet" Damon muttered, going over to an old fashioned shelf pantry. He grabbed the side of it,, and pulled revealing a small room with shelves of whiskey and alcohol. I grinned. Damon quickly walked into it, turning on the light.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster" Lena said sarcastically.

"Look harder" He said, pulling us over to look at the wall of the room.

We followed, only to see a wall covered in writing of...names?

"It's a list of names" Lena muttered.

Damon hummed. My eyes went wide an my breathing faltered. "A-Are these all of his victims?"

"Yep. Still handling it?"

I stared at the wall. I knew one thing for certain- I would never let myself do anything like this.

"What were you doing in the 1920's? Paving the way for women's liberation?" Lena said sarcastically, trying to change the subject. I couldn't blame her.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city, Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few daisy Buchannan's of my own." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, but chuckled when he called Stefan a douche.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked as Damon walked towards the door.

"His old stomping ground"

"We're coming with you" I demanded.

"No. You both stay here, and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." He said, closing the door behind him.

Lena huffed, while I groaned.

My eyes caught sight of the alcohol, and I grinned. "Time to get drunk!" I cheered happily, bounding towards the small room.

I could feel Lena rolling her eyes at me. Pfft, what an eye roller.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later, I was dancing around to music on my phone, completely drunk, while Lena was reading Stefan's diary. Poor Stef.

I froze in mid-sip when I heard Stefan and Klaus's voices with my vamp hearing. I quickly grabbed Lena and vamp sped into the little room.

"What are you-" Lena started, but I slapped my hand over her mouth, staring at her with wide eyes. Seconds later, we both heard footsteps.

_"It's been pretty vacant for decades. People must break in all the time."_ We heard Stefan say. _"Why'd you bring me here?"  
_

_"Your friend, Liam Grant, The one who drank his wifes blood. I never could figure out why you wanted his name, and then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."_ Klaus's voice replied, and my breath hitched. My sister stared at me with wide eyes.

We looked at the wall, and spotted the name _Liam Grant,_ written on the wall. My sister shivered, and I put my arms around her.

_"To write it down."_ Stefan muttered.

_"And relive the kill, over and over again." _Klaus said, before footsteps started to walk towards us. Lena gasped, before my body stiffened, now sober.

He opened it, but didn't walk in. My sister shook in fear beside me. I wrapped an arm around her.

_"You believe me now?"_ Klaus asked. More footsteps walked towards us, Stefan's ones.

He appeared, looking at the alcohol for a minute, before spotting Elena and I. My sister's eyes were wide as she looked at her boyfriend, while mine were pleading him to not tell.

He stared back at us, wide eyed, a look of longing at Lena. Then he opened his mouth. _"Look what I found"_

I glared at him feverishly, while my sister gasped in shock. Don't you dare.

He grabbed a bottle out. _"1918. Single malt."_ He said, walking out towards Klaus.

_"My favorite. Lets find someone to pair it with." _

My sister and I sighed in relief as they walked out of the building. She wrapped her arms around me, and I felt some tears fall onto my shoulder. "Hey" I whispered soothingly, rubbing her back. "We'll get him back. I know it, okay? You're gonna be okay"

She nodded into my shoulder, but tears still leaked.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Finally!" I cried, as Damon walked in. "We called you an hour ago!"

He handed Lena a bag. "Make yourself presentable. Tina already looks good. I know where Stefan's gonna be tonight."

He sat down, and we gawked at him.

"We told you that we were almost discovered and your worried about what I'm wearing?" Lena growled.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here, process it, and move on" He said simply, like it was no big deal.

It was silent as we stared at him. He sighed, waiting for us to move, but when we didn't, he asked "Are you okay?"

Lena breathed in sharply. "Yeah."

"Okay. Good, get dressed. Your all road trippy and gross." Damon said. I chuckled, sitting down next to him.

"So you know where he's gonna be?" I asked.

"Yes. With Klaus, So Tina and I will distract Klaus and Elena deals with Stefan." Damon replied.

"Okay." Lena sighed. "Thank you."

"But you're gonna have about five minutes tops, before that hybrid freak rips my heart out, so please, tell me you can do this."

"I can do this." Lena said.

I smiled at my sister.

Time to get Stef back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Damon and I walked into the bar, walking towards Klaus. I flipped some guys off as they hooted at me.

We sat next to Klaus just as he finished his drink.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus muttered without looking at us.

"Oh, honey. I've been called worse." Damon said, smirking as he looked ahead.

Klaus smirked. "You don't give up, do you?" He asked, before turning to me. "Nice to see you Tina. You look lovely."

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off, making him chuckle.

"Give me my brother back, and you'll never have to see me again" Damon sing songed.

"Well you see, I told Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for and clearly you want to die otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon said, smiling sarcastically.

Klaus smirked for a minute, before speeding to grab Damon's neck. I sighed, drowning my shot, before getting up.

He lifted Damon off the ground, cracking some of his bones while doing so. "Oh dear, what was that?" He asked, before holding a knife up to Damon's neck. "A little cut, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart, the first few tries."

He chuckled, before stabbing Damon with the knife.

"Tina, a little help?" Damon choked out. I sighed and rolled my eyes before making my way over.

I raised an eyebrow at Damon. "What do you expect me to do? He's an original hybrid, while I'm a baby vampire. He would kill me in a heartbeat." I snorted.

"Good thing we're on the same page, love" Klaus smirked. "But then Elijah would kill me for hurting his mate."

I went silent, my eyes going wide when Damon's head snapped to me. "Shit" I muttered, preparing myself for a lecture.

"Tina?! Your Mr Suit and Tie's mate?! We are so talking about this when we get home!" Damon choked out. I groaned, while Klaus chuckled like a serial killer.

Damon groaned as Klaus started to cut down his chest in an extremely deep wound. I winced. Damn, that looks nasty.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun" Damon gasped.

Klaus looked slightly pissed by that, and threw Damon into a table. Damon groaned. Klaus snapped a piece of wood off a chair. "You won't be any fun after your dead" He grinned, about to drive it through Damon's heart.

I gave Gloria a pleading look, and she nodded. Not a second later, the stake went up in flames.

Klaus groaned. "Really?" He whined, reminding me of a five year old.

"Thanks Gloria" I smiled.

"No Problem" She told me, before turning to the two men "Not in my bar. You take it outside"

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom." Klaus sneered at Damon. "When I'm done with him, he won't wanna go back."

I gave Gloria a hug. "Thanks" I grinned. "I like you, surprisingly."

She smiled back at me. "I like you too. Instead of getting that feeling I get when I touch vampires, I got a good one. Probably because you haven't killed anyone yet."

I smiled in thanks, before I helped Damon up, and we walked out of the bar, towards Elena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I ended up falling asleep in the car, and I'm assuming that Damon carried me to my room, because that's where I woke up. I thought about Elijah, and wondered where Klaus had put him. Then I called someone who I knew, would know...maybe.

"Come on, pick up" I muttered into my phone.

_"Hello. Katherine Pierce speaking."_

"Katherine, I know we don't necessarily like each other, but I need your help."


	19. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but right now I'm a mess. You see, my grandfather had to get open heart surgery, which has a risk; you die.  
Three days ago, in the morning, I had woken up to hearing my mother on the phone, crying. She told me granddad didn't have a lot of time left, and that the only reason he was alive right now is because of a machine. So, I'm staying at my Grandma's house next to the hospital, and to be honest, I probably won't write for a while. I know you may not like that, but it's the way it has to be. I'm constantly at the hospital, holding his hand and hoping he would just be able to fight the sleeping drugs and wake up so I could actually say goodbye. Again, I'm so sorry guys.  
-Thalia Evans.


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. My Granddad passed away and I've been busy. I have a life outside of Quotev. I can't just come home and go straight to the computer. I have homework everyday as soon as I get home and on weekends, my friends come over or I go to theirs.  
**  
Chapter 19- Disturbing Behaviour

"I just don't see why you want to bring chilli to a potluck. Everybody brings chilli" Damon drawled. I snorted and sent Lena a 'I-Told-You-So' look.

"Hey Ric. What's up?" He asked as Ric entered the room.

"What time do you wanna go to the Lockwood party?" Lena butted in, directing the question to Ric and ignoring me.

"Ergh" Ric groaned. "Those founder's parties aren't really my thing."

I snorted quietly, and muttered "I second that," while chewing on a spoon. _Cravings Ergh. _

"We're gonna show up, and there will be 9 other people, who brought chilli." Damon murmured to no-one in particular.

"It's an old family recipe. Okay?" Lena said, getting quite pissed off.

"Yeah. I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chilli." Damon replied, while walking over and grabbing a knife from Lena.

I threw a grape at him, scowling. "Do not!"

"Do too."

Damon and Lena shared this look, before Lena _giggled_. Yep. You heard me. Elena Gilbert GIGGLED.

"Why are you here exactly?" Ric asked Damon.

"She knows" Damon shrugged to Lena.

"He thinks I'm gonna break." She told us. "I'm **_not_** going to break. I'm just going to keep making chilli, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found"

"She's in denial" Damon whispered loudly, while I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not in denial" Lena growled.

"No?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "Your still wearing this necklace, isn't this the reminder of your 'unbreakable bond' with Stefan?"

I looked at Ric, who looked at me with a 'what?' expression. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

The doorbell wrung and I jumped up to get it with Lena.

"I come bearing gifts!" Care beamed, holding up a bowl.

Lena and I groaned. "Please say that's not chilli."

She gave us a confused look, stepping into the house. Bonnie's head popped around the corner.

"Bonnie!" Lena and I shrieked, tackling her in a hug.

"I'm back!" She grinned brightly.

"I leave town for the summer, and everything goes to hell for the both of you?" She asked sadly, but we just shook our heads.

"Bonnie!" Jer's voice called from the stairs, and he came running down.

"Jeremy!" She exclaimed, running over and catching him in a tight hug. It was one of those dramatic moments you see in movies.

She grinned, pulling back and giving him a kiss, making Lena and I grimace. PDA. I'm scarred for life. Ergh. That's my brother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
"Since when did you learn how to cook? I thought Tina did it" She pointed at me.

"Damon's helped" Lena told her.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked.

"Both of you stop judging, he's just being a good fr-AH!"

We jumped and looked at Lena worriedly.

"Did I scratch you?" Care asked.

"No- No. It's my necklace." She yelped, ripping it from her neck, showing a small mark. "It burned me."

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it"

"Caroline!" I exclaimed, rushing over to make sure my sister's okay.

"What? I'm just saying." She said. "You shouldn't be 'cooking' without Stefan."

"Let me see it" Bonnie said. Lena handed her the necklace.

I exchanged a look with Caroline.

Not good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't exactly an eventful party. I went around the stands, scowling at the Fell family's chilli, and talking to a friend from school.

Karla was from my chemistry class. We used to be quite close. She had Blond hair and brown eyes. She wore extremely colorful clothes and was a bright and happy girl. Something you don't normally find these days.

"So, how are you?" She asked. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy. I mean- with everything going on.." I muttered.

She frowned. "I know. I'm really sorry about your aunt and uncle." She told me. It was nice because she was genuine. Her parents had died in a crash five years ago.

"Thank you."

She nodded.

We split after that. When I found Ric, Lena and Damon, it was dark and everyone had left. They were on the front lawn, arguing about something. I appeared just in time to see Damon snap Ric's neck and storm off. I quickly caught Ric and set him down gently.

I looked up at Lena just in time to see her run in the house after Damon. I flashed over and saw Damon's hand wrapped around Caroline's neck.

"Damon, stop it!"

Caroline grabbed his head and gave him one hell of a head butt. She then shoved him back and shoved him against the wall. While he was down, Caroline used that time to grab her dad and get the hell out of there.

Damon was panting, blood was dripping down his chin. "Ah, bummer. I love a good girl fight"

"You can't do this anymore Damon, not in this town, not around me!" Lena yelled.

"Why not? Nothing I haven't done before!" He said, standing up. "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?!"

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think you are!"

"What? A monster?! Sorry to disappoint you Elena, but last time I checked I was STILL A VAMPIRE!"

"Yeah, but I wish you didn't have to ACT LIKE ONE!"

"I am not Stefan!" He growled. "How about you stop trying to make me turn into him." He said before walking out.

A tear trickled down my twin's cheek, and I immediately wrapped her in a hug.

She sobbed in my arms. "I miss him. I miss Stefan"

I stroked her hair. "I know Lena, I know. We all miss him. It's okay, shh."

"How do you do it?" She cried. "How do you act normal, when Elijah is away from you. When he was taken away. It hurts so much, Tina."

Suddenly, the pain returned. I missed him.

I smiled sadly, my own tears starting to trickle down my cheeks. "I have hope. I have hope that he will come back to me. And if he doesn't, I'll go to him. I won't give up on him. Never." I murmured into her hair.

She nodded into my shoulder, holding onto me tightly.

"Never leave me Tina." She sobbed.

"Never" I confirmed, clutching her tighter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm not going to say I told you so" Caroline told Lena as we walked through town.

"Thank you" Lena muttered.

"-But I did tell you. So.."

"But if he wants to be in my life..." Lena continued. SERIOUSLY?!

I sighed and stopped walking. "This has been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter _what he does_, Damon's gotten under your skin." I said.

Lena rolled her eyes. "That's not true."

Care held her hands to her face in frustration. "God! Just admit it Elena! You-Are-Attracted-To-Him, and all of his bad-brother glory!"

"No!"

"What? No your not attracted to him or No- you just won't admit it!"

"I can't Caroline!" Lena snapped, getting upset. "If I admit it- If I even let the thought in for just a second... What does that say about me?"

"It says your human, Elena." Care and I said at the same time.

Care caught sight of her dad and heaved in a sigh.

"Go ahead" I said with a small smile. She nodded and walked off.

"It's going to be okay Lena" I murmured as we walked again, referring to Damon.

She glanced at me and gave me a wry smile.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- The Reckoning

I giggled next to Caroline, setting another mouse trap on the ground. It was senior prank night. Lena, Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie were setting mouse traps in the English class. Care kicked me lightly and made a 'sh' motion. I winked at her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Matt stepped inside the dark room, looking around. I facepalmed. He switched the lights on.

Immediately, the mouse traps went off. About a hundred of them, scattered around us on the floor. I quickly jumped on a desk to avoid them, the others doing the same. Matt looked startled, stepping on one.

I groaned. "Good one Matt." I snorted, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Ugh! Come on!" Caroline exclaimed in frustration, slapping her hands on her knees. "Seriously? Do you know how long it took to set all of this up?!"

Tyler casually leaned on a desk, looking annoyed but amused. "Forgot about senior prank night, huh?"

"Clearly." Matt deadpanned with a smirk.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like, freshman year!" Caroline whined.

"Yeah Matt, If I'm doing this," Lena points to herself, "You're doing this." She points to him.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt said, staring at us in bewilderment.

"Caroline's making us." Bonnie admitted.

"Like always." I smile at her. Care smiles back fondly.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories, that will stay with us forever and if we-"

Lena and I cut Care of in usion, rolling our eyes together. "If we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all." Lena and I laughed together.

Bonnie looked at us. "How do you do that," She stage-whispers. We grin at her.

"Go ahead, make fun, I don't care." Care states.

I bust out laughing. "Y-You don't Care, get it, Care! Ha!" I laugh. Everyone looks at me weirdly. "What..?"

"You're all lame. I've got two more classrooms to prank." Tyler grins, walking out with all the pranking equipment.

Lena and I share a glance and follow, sharing the same idea.

"Hey!" Bonnie calls to us. "Where are you going?"

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut." We grin. "Making memories" Lena adds, her eyes filled with mischief.

Care grins at us with a proud glint in her eyes. "I love you!" She calls after us.

"I love you too!" I call back, laughing as we made our way out to where Tyler was with another group of seniors planning to do something to the toilet seats.

The ran off, leaving Lena and I laughing as we made our way to Ric's class.

We opened the door and rounded the corner, grinning before a chest appeared in our line of vision. Lena and I looked up and gasped.

Klaus.

"There's my girls." He mutters with a smirk.

"Klaus," Lena whispers.

He smiles a joker (You know, like from batman) smile. "Ahh! JokerBatman smile!" I yell, grabbing a stuffed toy out of my pocket and throwing it at him. Don't ask me why its in there. Even I don't know.

I grab Lena's arm and turn, ready to vamp speed away with her, only to bump back into Klaus's chest. Damn, he's faster.

"You're supposed to be dead." He growls at Lena. I stand infront of her protectively. "What are we going to do about that?"

In a swift move, he moves his hands up to my neck, the last thing being heard was Lena's scream of 'Tina!'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I shot up next to Caroline, who's neck had apparently also been snapped, gasping for air that I didn't need. Seconds later, Caroline was doing the same. I guess that she had gotten her neck snapped seconds after I did. That sucks. This sucks. Klaus sucks.

I want to punch him...again.

"They didn't have mobile phones in my day. They would have made life a lot easier I suppose." A British accent said. I whipped around to see a blonde girl with blue eyes. Vampire. She held the phone up and took a selfie, while sitting against the lockers.

"Ooh, can I take one with ya?" I grinned, crawling next to her.

She nodded happily and took another picture, us both smiling into the camera. I didn't know why, but I got a sisterly feeling towards her.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline groaned in a hoarse voice. I crawled over to her and helped her up.

"He's dead." The brit said simply, making my eyes snap over to her.

"What?!" I shouted, panic filling me. My best friend is dead?

"Ish." The girl continued.

It was then that I noticed Tyler's body laying opposite us. Care and I crawled over. She held his head on her lap while I sat beside her, stroking his hair.

"What did you do to him?!" Caroline asked in panic.

"Think of it as though he is just having a nap. But, when he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." The girl supplied.

"Ugh, vomit." The girl muttered, looking through the phone. I'm guessing she found a weird picture or something.

"Is that my neck-" The girl gapes at the phone in horror. She gets up suddenly.

"WHY IS THAT DOPPLEGANGER BITCH WEARING MY NECKLACE!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We sat in the Biology classroom. The british girl had disappeared for about five minutes until she was back again and we moved to the Bio classroom. She was still looking through the phone while Care and I were sitting next to Tyler.

Tyler shot up, wheezing and coughing as he held his chest.

"Easy there tiger," I muttered, holding his head so he didn't bang it on the floor.

"Shh" Care soothed.

"Where am I? What happened?" Tyler asked blankly, looking around in panic.

"Tyler-" Care started, but was cut off by the girl.

"Don't be shy about it." She said.

"What's going on?" Tyler repeated stupidly.

"Klaus is turning into a hybrid. Your in transition." I said bluntly but softly.

"Don't leave out the hard part sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful, if not, you're pretty much dead." The Brit told him.

"You're gonna be okay. Okay? It's gonna be okay." Caroline soothed Tyler, rubbing circles on his back while I rubbed his shoulder.

"Wonder how shes doing." The girls wonders, before holding up the phone that showed we have two minutes. "Tick tock goes the gym clock." She says with a smile.

I almost laughed.

Almost.

"Well the verdict's in," Klaus says, walking through the door with a smug look on his face. "The original witch says the doppleganger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" The british girl said with an excited smile as she walked over to Klaus.

"There is no way in hell you are killing my sister." I glared with a hard look.

The girl turned to me. "Oh, so you are the sister? The one who's with my brother Elijah?"

"I'm guessing your Rebekah." I muttered. She gave me a sarcastic nod.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus says, ignoring the small conversation his sister and I just had.

"What?" Rebekah asks, grabbing Caroline and my arm's and pulling us away from Tyler.

Klaus hold out a vial of blood to Tyler. "Elena's blood. Drink it." They took blood from my sister? These bitches are going to hell.

"You asshole!" I exclaim, throwing myself at him, only to be pulled back by Rebekah.

"No! No no no no no. Tyler don't." Caroline says, trying to break her arm free.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway love." Klaus mutters, staring at Tyler intently. "Consider this an experiment."

Tyler looks up at Klaus, sweat drenched on his face. "It's okay." Klaus whispers.

Tyler shakes his head but grabs it and drinks it. He stumbles over to a desk and pushes it over, his face confronting in pain.

"Tyler?" Caroline and I ask, struggling against Rebekah.

He yells in pain and falls over, a scream escaping his lips. "Tyler!" We yell, struggling more.

He groans in pain, holding his head before a scream echoes. When he looks up, his eyes are golden.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus smirks.

I waited anxiously in the hospital room, next to Lena. Klaus and Rebekah had let me in, but they had warned me that if I took her, they would kill her infront of me, then dagger me. (Since I'm now a original. The weakest- but still an original.)

Suddenly, Damon walked in. "Damon? How'd you get in here?"

"Scared them off." He said, picking Lena up out of the bed and walking out with me next to them.

"Damon?" Lena mutters. "Tina?"

"Hey, we're here." I smile at her. She gives me a small smile back, before her eyes droop again.

"I'm sorry Lena." I mutter.

I wasn't able to protect her.


End file.
